Hazard of Hatred
by SorrowfulReincarnation
Summary: Picks up towards the end of "Runaway Locomon". Takato is forced to make a sacrifice, and is seperated from his friends and family. Upon trying to return to the real world, he ends up in the eastern quadrant. And it slowly begins to seem like someone set this all up for a greater purpose...! And what has it all do to with the digital hazard? Season02xTamers Crossover. Rukato.
1. Runaway Tamer

_Hello guys and gals, I am SorrowfulReincarnation, and I am your host for this story! And author, of course._

_While my main project was a series of touhou fanfictions until now, I just can't abandon this idea for a digimon fanfiction, so here I am! Actually, the series of touhou fanfictions will stay my main project, but I am going to write this story at the same time. Like I said, can't let this idea go to waste like several others before._

_This won't be a too big project, since I just can't abandon my other series, and one running story is already hard to handle. But I got lots of free time on my hands, so I don't worry about writing both._

_Anyways, I don't want to annoy the lot of you with all this stuff, and so I'm going to start this chapter right after the disclaimer!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or it's characters. _

* * *

_**Hazard of Hatred**_

_**ARC 1 - THE LOST TAMER**_

_**Chapter 1: Runaway Tamer**_

"Takato, you've gotta get off that train!", echoed the voice of Mitsou Yamaki, the leader of a secret organization that took care of Digimon intruding the real world, from the phone's speakers. I still can't believe we're working with him again... After all, long ago, he tried to delete our Digimon. I have forgiven him for that... I think I was the first one to do so. But he really tried to help. He did help against D-Reaper...

"Don't worry, we're fine.", I reassured him, glancing towards the yellow kitsune to my left. Renamon, the Digimon partner of the girl I considered to be my closest friend aside Henry, had a sceptical expression on her rather emotionless face. I guess I had too... After all, Rika had just left the passenger car we where in and had entered the locomon.

Okay, so maybe I should explain how it all came to this.

About two years ago, back when I believed that Digimon was still just a card game and a show on TV, I spent my days dreaming of having an own Digimon to play with. Bored as I was, I made up my own Digimon and scribbled it down on a small notebook. And that was where it got weird. My card reader decided to pull the little sketch through itself the same night, began to act all weird and... Well, it changed to become a digivice. It didn't look like those that the kids had on the show, but it was definitely a digivice... Later on, we would refer to it as "D-Power".

I had a strange dream the same night, a dream in which I saw a redhaired girl and a yellow fox Digimon fighting against another Digimon... This girl was Rika, and I met her a while after that dream. As I awoke from that dream, still in the middle of the night, I found that D-Power. A red arrow was visible on an open map of Shinjuku, and curiosity got the better of me... I decided to check it out, despite it being in the middle of the night.

The D-Power led me into an abandoned factory area, where I would arrive just in time to see my very own Digimon becoming reality... Guilmon had become real. Very real. And it wasn't the only Digimon. Over the course of the next days, I met Henry and Terriermon, began my rivalry with Rika Nonaka and Renamon... And met Mr. Yamaki, who was my enemy at that time, trying to delete all Digimon.

A series of events unfolded from there on... The twelve deva, incredibly strong ultimate-level Digimon that were sent by their "god" into our world. We ended up defeating several of these, Rika joining us after finally understanding that Digimon weren't just data and meant to fight. A few of my friends got their own Digimon as well, but looking back, it was always Henry, Rika and I who fought against the most Digimon. Mostly because we were the strongest of us.

Mr. Yamaki eventually had a change of heart and began to work with us, respecting our decision to go into the digital world to rescue Calumon, a white Digimon that would later turn out to be the so-called "light of digivolution", an essence allowing Digimon to evolve.

Lots of things happened in the digital world, things I sometimes just want to forget... Especially that certain day when I turned Guilmon into... Into Megidramon, a manifestation of my hatred and rage for Impmon, who had killed Leomon, Jeri's partner. In the end, that event allowed us the most important thing up to this day: The ability to biomerge, to become one with our digimon partner.

I still don't understand how that is possible, or how it allowed our partners to digivolve to Ultimate. It worked, and that was all that I needed to know. We needed it almost right after the Megidramon event.

We met Zuqiahomon, the "god" of the deva's, an incredibly powerful Digimon that was one of the "four sovereigns", Digimon watching over the digital world. He revealed the real enemy to us: D-Reaper, a mutated program that had been meant to destroy unnecessary data. This thing had turned into a crazy goo that wanted to delete everything.

It invaded the real world and kidnapped Jeri, we followed it back into our world, and defeated it there with the help of Impmon, who had returned to our side, but at a terrible cost: Our Digimon had to go back into the digital world. I thought I had lost everything back then... But that was only until I found a new gateway into the digital world. And not long after this, we finally were reunited with our Digimon.

That was the story from back then... It was the basis for what happened today.

It should've been one of greatest days ever... I mean, it was Rika's birthday. We had prepared a surprise party and all, even though I actually accidentally told Rika. She wasn't exactly happy about it. She had always been a little more distant and cold around others... At some point, she had revealed to me that it had been her father's fault. He had left her and her mother when Rika was still young. And that had left Rika with the impression that emotions only hurt. Getting too attached would only mean more pain.

I can't understand that. I don't think I should. My parents had always been there for me, so I cannot possibly understand Rika... But I always try to. She's my friend, and I don't want her to feel like that. It hurts me as well.

This birthday was meant for her to forget things and just be happy... But then, Locomon showed up and began to run amok. Being who we were, the Digimon Tamers, it was obvious we tried to do something about it... Each on his own. Rika was the first one to get onto the train with Renamon, I followed but was seperated from Guilmon. And that was how we ended up here, in the passenger car right behind Locomon...

"You're taking an unnecessary risk!", bellowed Mr. Yamaki, but I just sighed. The sound of a door opening caught my attention, and I turned to face Rika. "We'll make it. If it comes down to it, we can always hook off the passenger cars.", I told Mr. Yamaki and ended the call before he could say anything else. We may work with him and trust him, but I still don't like his ways. He doesn't understand this...

"Everything is under control.", I smiled at Rika, "All we have to do is to get off this train before it hits downton. Piece of cake, right?" Rika didn't reply, something that confused me immediately and set off some kind of alarm in me. No witty reply from the ever so sarcastic Rika wasn't normal... And her blank stare wasn't as well.

"Rika?", asked Renamon immediately, apparently feeling the same thing I felt. This time, Rika did react. She began to approach us, carrying this large wrench that should've been way too heavy for her to lift with one hand, her blank stare drilling into us as she never blinked once. Something wasn't right at all!

"Hey, are you ok...!" I never got further, instead ducked as Rika suddenly swung the wrench into my direction with merely one hand. The large metal object rushed past my head at speed which made me wonder how I avoided it so fast or how I even knew that she was going to hit me with it.

Renamon had jumped away, leaving me to avoid the second swing as well. I stumbled past Rika, slipped and fell onto one of the seats, then rolled off it just before the wrench hit it, actually slicing through it like a hot knife through butter.

The kitsune Digimon landed in between me and Rika in a crouched position. "Stay back. It's not her...", spoke Renamon in her almost emotionless manner, even though I heard caution inside it this time. So Renamon was alerted as well...

"Trying to interfere is useless...", whispered Rika, her voice as emotionless as her eyes, "I want to sing." I frowned, shocked and surprised at the same time, confused. Rika wanted to sing? Why would she want to do that...?!

"What?!", I gasped, hoping that she'd explain... But instead, Rika merely swung the wrench. Renamon gasped and rose to her feet, tried to catch the nearing wrench. And I could just watch in sheer horror as the large metal wrench hit Renamon with enough power for her to be ripped off her feet.

She flew over my head, hit the window above me and actually crashed through it, shards flying everywhere. "Renamon!", I shouted and dove past Rika. She twirled around and almost hit my head, but I ducked at the very last second and avoided it.

And from then on, I was sure that there was something wrong with me as well. Rika had this sudden strength and was behaving weird... And I could move faster than I should, my reflexes kicking in whenever she was moving. How and why?!

I fell into a sprint, splintering wood flying everywhere as Rika began to fall in some kind of rage, destroying the seats and everything around her, leaving large dents in the ground and the walls whenever the wrench impacted somewhere.

My back hit the door as I turned towards Rika. _"Maybe I can get through to her somehow!"_, I thought as my left hand found it's way to the handle. Just in case. "Here's an idea! You put that down, and I sing with you!", I shouted as Rika approached me. But that blank look just didn't want to leave her face.

I ripped the door open and stumbled out of the passenger car, slipped and fell forward just as the wrench rushed over my head. I almost fell off the train, quickly rolled back onto it, wind brushing past my face. The train had picked up speed again. It was moving way too fast!

Rika swung the wrench anew and it missed me, but it hit the door and actually broke off the handle. "Oh nuts...!", I muttered as I saw that I couldn't enter the next passenger car. This forced me to take the only other way out: Climbing on top of it. Turning around quickly, I grabbed the ladder and began to ascend it, the wrench missing my right foot by a mere inch.

_"Just what is wrong with Rika?! It all started when she entered Locomon!"_, shot through my head as I reached the top of the passenger car and quickly crawled forwards, turning my head around just in time to see Rika actually jumping onto the car... Or was she flying?! Either way, she hadn't used the ladder, that for sure!

She stared at me with those blank eyes, as her feet sat down onto the passenger car. I heard Rika's cellphone ringing in my pocket, but it was certainly not the time to answer any kind of call... It was probably just Yamaki anyway, complaining about us still being on the train. That wouldn't change anywhere in the future, since I was pretty sure that Rika was not agreeing to go.

All of sudden, an explosion occured to my right, shaking the whole train as part of the roof just exploded. "Takatomon!", shouted Guilmon, and as the smoke cleared, I could see him in the passenger car just beneath me. "Peek-a-boo, I see you!", exclaimed the red dragon in his usual childish way. "Guilmon!", I gasped in relief. With him here, I wasn't all alone against Rika... Or whoever and whatever she was.

I learned that the very second. Some kind of purple, spider-like legs became visible on Rika's back after Guilmon's attack, some of them holding onto Rika while others just hung in the air. "Oh, I knew she was a spider queen!", exclaimed someone, and I turned to look to my left. A yellow train was moving right next to us, Guardromon pushing it. Inside the train where Henry, Kazu and Kenty along with Terriermon and Marineangemon. And Renamon. Relief washed over me as I saw the kitsune... So she was alright!

"Parasimon... A parasite digimon. Why in the world is it here?!", I heard Henry growl, finally revealing the real enemy. That thing was controlling Rika! "Ask his brother!", shouted Terriermon, and as I dared to look past Rika, I found a gigantic Parasimon sitting on top of Locomon. He was controlled as well! "I've gotta keep on running!", echoed the crazy train's voice as I rose to my feet, ignoring him straight away.

Anger was building up within me. Anger I remembered to have felt back when Beelzemon had killed Leomon. I knew better than to feel it, had sworn myself to never feel that rage again... But it was there. And it just refused to stay within me. "You leave my friend alone!", I bellowed and balled my fists. And that was when I saw Guilmon climbing onto the passenger car behind Rika.

"Pyro Blaster!", shouted Guilmon, much to my horror. The fireball burst forth from his mouth and sailed right at Rika's back... And hit it. She screamed in a distorted voice as the smoke enveloped her, but the distortion was quickly leaving... And once the smoke had, I found that Rika was nowhere in sight. But her hand was.

Rika was hanging at the side of the train. At the same time, Guilmon and I dashed towards her. I fell onto my knees and grabbed Rika's wrist just as she let go of the train, and I felt Guilmon grabbing my waist, preventing me from falling off the train along with Rika.

From what I could see, Rika was okay. Guilmon's attack hadn't hurt her at all, her back was alright and Parasimon was gone... Guilmon must have aimed pretty well to only hit that disgusting Digimon. "Takato!", gasped the redhead as soon as she noticed that I was holding her.

"Locomon... digivolve to... GranLocomon!"

As if things hadn't already been bad enough, the voice that echoed through the air confirmed that our ride had just digivolved into a mega. Our speed had increased again, and Rika was slowly slipping from my grip... But I couldn't allow that! I wouldn't abandon her!

"You've gotta hang on!", I shouted. "Let me go! If you don't, we both will...!" The sudden anger flooded me anew as I heard Rika's words, and I cut her off right there. "Don't say that!", I hissed, "What has happened to you?! The Rika I know would never give up this easily! All we have to do is work together... We can make it, Rika!" The redhead shut up and stared in shock at me, not only because I had just dared to talk back, but because my grip had increased, my strength back all of sudden. _"Just what is happening to me...?!"_

The window just behind Rika opened up all of sudden and Renamon came into view. _"Thank god, Renamon!"_, I thought as the kitsune Digimon leaned out of the window. "Missed me?", she asked as she leaned further out and grabbed Rika. With Renamon holding her, I let go off Rika's wrist and allowed Guilmon to pull me up... Just as the train shook all of sudden. Turning my head around, I stared in shock as GranLocomon began to become smaller.

"He detached the cars!", I gasped, not knowing that Rika said the same thing just bellow me. Guilmon and I both charged towards the end of the roof, my mind set on following the train. We could not allow it to escape like that!

I reached the end of the passenger car and looked down, saw those green tentacles I had seen before. They belonged to Parasimon. And they were holding... "RIKA!", I gasped as I saw how those things dragged her into the next passenger car. The anger flared up again and I jumped before I knew what I had done... And to my surprise, actually landed on the next passenger car, despite the wind that should've pulled me off the train. _"Something is definitely wrong with me...! This speed, the reflexes... Am I being controlled, too?!"_

I couldn't really concentrate on that, though... I had to save Rika! I dashed over the next roof, Guilmon right behind me. Once the end of that passenger car came, I jumped off it and landed on the next, the second one. "You ready, Guilmon?!", I asked the dragon Digimon and glanced over my shoulder, only to find that Guilmon's eyes had become slits. He was in his viral mode. "I'm ready...!", replied the dragon, all childishness gone from his voice. He was no longer Guilmon. He was that beast again. The same beast that Megidramon was.

But this was for Rika... And for Rika, I couldn't care less if he was going to become Megidramon again. Her birthday was already ruined. And I was not going to let some freaky Digimon to do something to her!

I jumped down from the passenger car and landed in front of the first one, the one that had formerly been attached to Locomon. Guilmon jumped over my head and landed on the roof of the passenger car, dashed over it as I dashed through the passenger car. At the same time, we both reached the end of the passenger car and jumped off it. "Biomerge activate!", I bellowed, prepared to become one with Guilmon... When the big Parasimon's mouth opened and unleashed a purple flame.

Guilmon's cry echoed through the air as he was hit by it. "Guilmon!", I shouted. _"Oh nuts! I'm going to hit the ground and get rolled over by the passenger cars!"_, shot through my head as I saw the ground just beneath me... And one of Parasimon's tentacles.

Somehow, I managed to land on it. My arms and legs curled around it and I heard Parasimon complain, but I refused to let go, even as the tentacles swung me around like mad. At least until it slammed me into the side of the coal wagon. For some strange reason, I barely felt any pain as my back impacted with the solid steel, even though it was enough for me to let go.

My hands quickly found something else to hold on, a thin pipe at the end of the coal wagon. I pulled myself up until I stood on top of the coal wagon. _"How did I just do that...?!"_, echoed through my head. My breath was quick, I was panting, the pain in my back was incredible... And yet I stood. Yet I stood on top of the coal wagon and faced Parasimon, who was holding Rika.

She was staring at me in shock, her beautiful, violet eyes asking the same question I was asking myself... How had I just done that? "Let her go!", I roared as I shifted in position, the coal crunching beneath my feet. "Takato!", shouted Rika, obviously concerned about my sanity. I mean, I was going to fight against a Digimon on my own!

My eyes shifted around as I desperately tried to find some kind of weapon... And I found what Rika had used before. A large wrench. It wasn't the same one, this one was just as large but was covered in rust. And yet it was the only weapon I had. My hands laid around the cool steel and I yanked the wrench out of it's fastening. _"It isn't as heavy as I thought it would be... Or is this because of this weird thing happening to me?"_

"You want her?! Come and get her!", yelled Parasimon and the tentacles shot into my direction. I avoided them and swung the wrench, which actually cut through them. I moved further to Parasimon, approached him and swung the wrench to fend of the tentacles that tried to get me. And then, Parasimon was in reach.

One of the tentacles curled around the wrench and tried to pull it out of my hands, but I let go before and charged past the tentacles towards Parasimon, rose my right hand and balled it into a fist. This seemed to foolish, and yet something was controlling me.

My anger was controlling me.

My fist swung forwards... And hit Parasimon's eye. "ARGH!"

The parasite Digimon roared out in pain and it's eye began to swirl around, not once focusing on something. The tentacles let go of what they held, the wrench dropped onto the coal wagon, only slide off it, hitting the ground aside the rails. At the same time, Rika fell onto the coal wagon and gasped. I moved a few steps back, pulled Rika to her feet, but immediately pushed her behind me.

"Are you alright?!", I asked her as I glanced over my left shoulder at her. "I am now...", she admitted with a small but confused smile, and I turned back to Parasimon. "What is going on, Takato...? How did you...?!" "I don't know.", I replied as I cut her off, growled to myself.

That very moment, the distinctive noise of Renamon's arrival reached my ears, and upon turning around, I found Renamon carrying Guilmon. She looked anything but amused, the dragon Digimon a little heavy to carry, but she seemed okay. Renamon seemed to be confused as well, her eyes moving up and down on me, as if to find an answer as to how I had saved Rika without Guilmon, but I just looked back at her and sighed. "Guilmon!" "Yes, Takatomon!" "Biomerge activate!", I shouted, and the world around me became black.

Immediately, I felt how my body became one with that of Guilmon. The warm sensation of merging with Guilmon rushed through me as I heard Guilmon calling out: "Guilmon... biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

As my sight returned, I was flying in an orange orb in the middle of a black nothing, and I could see what Gallantmon could see. I was once again Gallantmon. "That doesn't matter! My work is almost done! Let's have some fuuuun!", echoed the disgusting voice of the even more disgusting Parasimon as a large mouth on the back of it moved.

And as I, Gallantmon, charged towards him, ready to kill him once and for all for all that he had done to Rika, a rope-like thing shot out of it's mouth and right into the large digital zone in the sky. And as my lance impaled Parasimon, the real chaos started.

The Parasimon burst apart into data, and I finally felt my anger calm down, I had carried out my revenge.

I closed my eyes for a second, let relief wash over me... And as I opened my eyes again, thousands of Parasimon were falling out of the sky, raining down on the city. And my anger flared up again as I realized that Parasimon had used us all along. That he had deceived us all along. He had used Locomon to create a digital zone so he could call his friends over, for the lack of a better description.

"It's time to end this... Right guys?", I asked through Gallantmon. "Right! Let's do it!", replied Rika and Henry at the same time. And as I jumped off GranLocomon, Renamon and Rika became Sakuyamon, and Henry and Terriermon became Megagargomon.

I landed on top of the gigantic robot bunny right after Sakuyamon, and the three of us stared at the chaos that Parasimon had unleashed. "Alright! Let's show him how we do things downtown!", echoed Henry's voice out of Megagargomon. "You said it Henry!", followed Terriermon's voice as the rockets on Megagargomon's back came alive, carrying us towards the digital zone.

And even before Megagargomon landed, I jumped off him, my rage turning into impatience. The lance of Gallantmon cut into one Parasimon and it burst apart into some disgusting green liquid. "Surprise!", I bellowed and twirled around, impaled yet another Parasimon, but Gallantmon's eyes rested on Sakuyamon. _"She's not moving as fast as usual... Rika is still shaken up."_, I analyzed. _"What do you mean, Takatomon?"_, asked Guilmon.

"Gargo Missile!"

I heard Megagargomon's weapons coming alive, looked up to the gigantic robot as it's body transformed and revealed several barrels. Rockets burst forth and dashed into the sky, explosions in the blue heaven revealing whenever a Parasimon was hit. And it were way too many. "Just how many are there...?!", I shouted as I saw more Parasimon coming through, even though that Megagargomon was doing his best.

"Gah! So many! And they just keep coming!", hissed Sakuyamon as she swung her staff and cut through several tentacles. And completely missed the Parasimon approaching her from behind. "Rika!", I screamed and willed Gallantmon to turn away from three Parasimon.

I charged towards Sakuyamon and slashed through the Parasimon, then pushed Gallantmon's back against that of Sakuyamon. "Thanks.", came the curt reply. _"Sakuyamon is too distracted to fight at her full power... It must be Rika. Just what did Parasimon do to her?! What did he make her see? She said something about singing...!"_, I growled to myself inside Gallantmon. _"What do you mean, Takatomon?"_, asked Guilmon anew.

_"Guilmon... We need to keep an eye of Sakuyamon. We need to protect her, no matter what! Promise me that!"_, I hissed. _"Got it, Takatomon!"_ Gallantmon slashed through another Parasimon, then turned around and slammed his shield into the Parasimon that Sakuyamon had been fighting. "We need to stop them somehow...! There are too many for us three!", roared Megagargomon as he pointed his arms down the street and shot several green bullets, eliminating a whole street of Parasimon. Out of the three of us, he was easily doing the most damage.

"You mean four!", shouted another voice, a voice that send cold chills down my back. Sometimes, I hated him just as much as Rika did. Turning to look towards the digital zone, I found a fast, silver light moving down and over the ground, before it flew up in front of Megagargomon and landed on his shoulder. It was Justimon, the biomerged form of Ryo Akiyama and Cyerbdramon. "How's it going, guys?", he shouted.

"Justimon!", gasped Megagargomon. "No time for that crap, Ryo!", I hissed. But he ignored me. "Princess.", his mocking voice addressed Rika. And as Sakuyamon turned away with a huff, I finally felt the anger get the better of me. Pointing my lance towards Justimon without even really aiming, I unleashed my lightning joust, sending a bolt of lightning at Justimon. He gasped and jumped off Megagargomon's shoulder, landing in front of him. "Takato, what the hell?!", complained Ryo, and I turned back to Sakuyamon, who was strangely smirking.

"I told you it's not the time for this crap, Ryo! Now get moving!", I hissed, and noticed how the yellow train arrived out of the corner of my eyes. A Parasimon landed on top of it, and Kenta, Kazu and Marineangemon came dashing out of the train, Justimon saving them with an electrical charged claw, before he turned our way. "Thunder claw!", he exclaimed, bringing his claw down on the ground, deleting several of the Parasimon.

I felt how a Parasimon landed on top of Gallantmon and I growled, immediately began to fight against it with Guilmon, but we were saved by Sakuyamon dropping out of the air, digging her heels into the parasite's eye. "Now we're even.", she announced as she placed herself back to back with me. "Sorry.", I replied sheepishly.

"Need some help?!", announced another voice, and upon looking up, I found Beelzemon Blast Mode flying our way, Suzie and Lopmon on his shoulders. "Corona Blaster!", he announced as he pointed his weapon at some Parasimon, and the blast released by the huge weapon immediately made them shatter into data.

I nodded into his direction, thanked him for showing up to help us in silence, and then turned to fight against the Parasimon again. But there were still too many. From out of the corner of Gallantmon's eyes, I saw how Beelzemon saved Justimon from becoming a slave to Parasimon like Rika had been, even though there was this small part of me that would have enjoyed Ryo feeling the same as Rika for his dumb comment earlier.

_"Takatomon, we have to do something! They just won't stop...!"_, echoed Guilmon's voice through Gallantmon. _"I know... And I won't let Parasimon win! I guess there is no other way...!"_, I hissed back. _"Got it Takatomon! Grani!"_, exclaimed Guilmon and called out into the depth of his soul, where I knew the vehicle to rest after it had given his last energy to us during the fight against D-Reaper.

Under extreme pain, I felt as Gallantmon's body shifted into the devastating Crimson Mode. Gallantmon's armor changed to it's red counterpart and eight white-glowing wings burst out of Gallantmon's back. I dashed into the air even before the crimson light that surrounded us died down. Gallantmon Crimson Mode reached out as Guilmon and I called out for the divine lance of light, Gungnir, and we caught it.

_"There is only one way to end this... We have to destroy the digital zone!"_, I called out into Gallantmon, feeling more and more anger arising within me. _"From within."_

The white wings flapped once as we changed course and moved directly towards the gigantic, colorful storm that the digital zone was. _"We have to close it from within...!"_, I hissed again, _"Gather your whole energy, Guilmon...!"_

We entered the colorful stream below it and turned up, flying into it's very core. There was no resistance as we entered, due to the stream already being part of the zone. The colors passed us as we entered the core of the zone. _"Ready?"_, I shouted. "Ready.", confirmed Guilmon aloud.

We turned around and faced the city again. It was like looking through a window, everything around it a colorful mess. Guilmong and I stared down at the city as we rose Gungnir and began to twirl it. The divine spear began to flash and it's light poured into the surroundings. We twirled the spear faster and faster, it's light began to mix with the surroundings and white bolts of lightning began to move between it and the "window" before us. And the gateway indeed began to close. Slowly, but surely.

But I felt how much power it drained from us. It was pulling on me, sharp pain shooting through my body as my power was pulled from me and given to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. The Crimson Mode was powerful and devastating, but also draining.

_"One final move! Now!"_, I hissed and Guilmon complied. A final, incredibly powerful bolt of lightning shot out of the lance and hit the gateway. But the lance dissolved at the same time. A final tug on my body made pain shoot through me that I had never felt before. It became hard to hold Gallantmon's shape almost immediately. It almost seperated me from Guilmon. And what was even worse... As the gateway began to close on it's own, a powerful pull began. And it was not letting me go.

_"T-takatomon...! We can't move!"_, exclaimed Guilmon as we watched the gateway close. _"We have to... We can't get trapped in here! It'll pull us into the digital world!"_, I shouted back. But I felt as well that we couldn't move. All we could do was to watch as the city was still overrun by the last Parasimon. But I wouldn't let that happen...!

_"Guilmon... Maybe it is the only way... We can't let that all happen...!"_, I whispered eventually. Guilmon didn't reply, he was too focused on keeping this shape up. But I knew he thought the same. I just knew it. "Grani...!", I whispered, then took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Go."

_"Are you sure, Takato?"_, asked the voice of Grani, and I merely nodded. I knew he felt it. He was Gallantmon as well, after all. Another pain shot through me as Grani was released from Gallantmon Crimson Mode's body and reverted us to Gallantmon. At least for a last few seconds, as the exhaustion finally became too much... Gallantmon seperated into Guilmon and I. And the dragon was out cold.

I stared into the closing gateway, watched as Grani began to glow crimson, turned into a crimson bullet. He picked up speed until he turned into a crimson blur. All of Gallantmon's power was in him... And he would use it to clean the city. I knew he would.

The mechanical dragon hit the ground near the center of the city, where Sakuyamon, Megagargomon, Justimon and the other Tamers fought against the Parasimon. And as he did, he turned into a gigantic explosion of crimson light that enveloped the whole city for a few seconds.

As it died down, there were no Parasimon in sight anymore. I felt a small smile arrive on my lips, breaking my panting for a second. I was tired. I was exhausted. All this fighting against the controlled Rika, Parasimon and finally closing this gateway... Was too much. I felt consciousness slip away slowly. But I still had to get out of there.

My eyes drifted to where Guilmon hovered, unconscious. Only one of us would be able to leave here... Either I'd leave... Or I could throw him out. And that decision was quickly made.

"I'm sorry, everyone...", I whispered as I drifted towards Guilmon and placed my hands against his chest. "Ta...katomon...", he whispered and opened his eyes a bit. "Protect everyone... You heard me?", I chuckled lowly, and pushed him gently. He began hovering towards the closing gateway, which was barely taller than Gallantmon already. And as I pushed Guilmon towards the gateway, I was slowly pushed into the other direction. "Promise me... to protect Rika... And... Tell everyone... That I come back, alright?", I called out.

And Guilmon nodded, before his eyes closed again and he slowly drifted out of the gateway.

And as this happened, my consciousness finally faded. Darkness began to envelop my vision as I was slowly drifted backwards into the digital world. For a moment, everything was black, and then I saw the gateway again. Guilmon was already falling towards the city, and the gateway was almost closed.

The last thing that I saw before everything became black for the final time was Beelzemon charging towards the gateway...

_"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday... Rika..."_

* * *

_And that's the first chapter of "Hazard of hatred"!_

_A lot of it is like in "Runaway Locomon", the 6th Digimon Movie... At least the beginning. Towards the half of this chapter, it starts to become different. Way different, huh? Poor Takato! _

_This was a random idea that appeared inside my head while I was watching "Runaway Locomon" while I was bored. The movie sure is great, and I love how it goes into Rika's past, finally telling more about how she became like she was at the beginning of the third season. _

_Apropos season... This is going to be a season crossover, meaning that Takato is eventually going to meet the characters from the first two seasons. Very soon, actually._

_Now... This is the end for now. I can't believe I wrote this entire chapter on one evening. Maybe this will get me back on the track! I haven't really written much during the last two weeks... Oh well! I don't know when I'm going to update this next, but it won't be too far in the future. After all, I love the idea of what I am going to do next._

_This is SorrowfulReincarnation, hoping you enjoyed this chapter!_

_So long~_


	2. Unfamiliar Familiarity

_Alright everybody, welcome back to Hazard of Hatred!_

_Deciding that, since the work on my other project at this time, 1.5-Negative Interest of my Touhou Series, is going rather slow, I picked this up again. The problem is that I've lost several important notes regarding Negative Interest, which I have yet to recover. I'll do that as soon as possible, and then I'm picking Negative Interest up again. But like I said, I won't stop with this story once I do this. I'll write them at the same time, going for whichever one is needing some attention. I can afford this, since the next book of the Touhou Series, II-Negative Mind, is already planned and merely needs to be written._

_I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one! What has become of Takato? We'll learn this time! Here we go!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or it's characters._

* * *

_**Hazard of Hatred**_

_**ARC 1 - THE LOST TAMER**_

_**Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Familiarity**_

Pain. Exhaustion. There was no better way to explain what I felt as I awoke. Awoke was the wrong word on the other hand... All of sudden, I was back, was awake without even being aware of how long I had been. All of sudden, I lay there, and looked at the large black orb that was in the sky of the digital world.

"Urgh... Feel like a Locomon just run me over...", I groaned as soon as I felt enough strength to move my body. I rose, more pain spreading through my body. I sat up and moved a hand through my hair, accidentally pulling my goggles off my head. And as I turned to retrieve them, I stared at the little Digimon that stood aside me.

"About time ya wake up, toots!", declared Impmon in his usual irritated voice, his arms crossed in front of his small chest. "Impmon?", I asked in disbelief. My mind wandered back to the last thing I remembered... Getting swallowed by the digital world after closing the gateway that the Parasimon came through. I had pushed Guilmon out of that gateway... And Beelzemon...

"Oh.", I muttered aloud as I realized that Beelzemon had entered the gateway before it had closed. "Don't ya dare to 'oh' me!", snarled Impmon and hammered a fist onto my head, making me slip and hit the dusty ground face first. A mouthful of sand later, I sat up and spat it onto the ground and cursed silently because of the bad taste and the disgusting feeling of sand on the tongue spreading through my mouth.

"I brought myself in danger to save your puny ass! What were ya thinkin' in the first place?! Going into a digital zone like that... Ya lost it!", ranted Impmon while I rubbed the remaining sand off my tongue. "What was that for?", I whined as I turned back to Impmon. He stopped his rant and huffed, sent a glare into my direction. "For being the gogglehead ya are.", he growled and began to walk a few steps away from me.

"Hey!", I complained before I even realized what I was going to say, "That's the nickname Rika uses for me!" Impmon stopped and frowned over his left shoulder at me. "So what? I can't use it? Is that exclusive for ya girlfriend?", grumbled Impmon.

Heat rushed to my face as Impmon's words sunk in. "I-I...! Rika is not my girlfriend!", I gasped. "Hm? Thought so. Guess I was wrong then.", shrugged the imp Digimon and took a few more steps away from me, before he was suddenly enveloped in a dark light, even though just for a few seconds. And as the light died down, Impmon was gone, replaced by his mega form, Beelzemon Blast Mode.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Come on, get up. We're going to visit bird face. He'll be able to send us back into the real world.", commented the mega with his rough voice. "Bird face?", I asked as I tilted my head a little, unsure about who he was referring to. "Oh come on, are ya really that dense?", huffed Beelzemon and flicked his fingers.

The familiar noise of a roaring engine reached my ears, and as I turned to my right, I found a motorcycle moving towards us with incredible speed. It passed me before I could react, and as it moved past Beelzemon, he jumped right on top of the motorcycle, pulled the brake and stopped the machine.

That damned motorcycle... It always sent cold chills down my spine when I remembered how it had controlled Guilmon. It was malicious entity that wanted nothing but to never stop moving, possessing who sat atop it. And yet, for some reason I hadn't figured out, Beelzemon had tamed the steel colossus... He was possessing it rather than the other way around.

"Come on, I'll give ya a ride. Ol' bird face's domain isn't far from here. Just one or two layers.", roared Beelzemon over the purring of the engine, before he stopped it. I finally rose to my full height and frowned at him. "Who is this bird face you are talking about?", I muttered as I approached him. "I'm talking about the birdie that rules this place. Geez, ya really aren't the fastest up here, hm?", groaned the biker as he tapped his own head.

"Hey!", I complained, earning a snigger from him. "You could've said it was Zhuqiaomon you were talking about!" My memories of the fire-controlling bird Digimon that watched over the southern quadrant weren't exactly happy... After all, he had fought us. However, much Mr. Yamaki, he had helped us in the end... Even if Azulongmon had convince him...

"Are ya going to stand there all day, or what? Geez, Takato, Ai and Mako are waiting for me at home!", shouted the biker, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I was just thinking...", I muttered as I stepped up to him and the tall bike. It wasn't easy to climb onto the motorcycle, it was tall and not meant to carry two people at the same time, but then again, I was smaller than Beelzemon, and so I fit on it as well.

It felt awkward to sit on that bike, though, my hands holding onto Beelzemon's waist. The mega Digimon huffed once, rolled his neck, and then started the motorcycle again. The engine roared as the mechanical beast came to life again before it began to purr loudly.

"Ready?", he asked. "For what?", I dared to ask back... Right before the engine roared again, and the motorcycle accelerated. I gasped and held tighter onto Beelzemon as we started to move at speed I was definitely not used to. And what was even worse: We were still only accelerating!

Dust whirled up as the motorcycle dashed through the desert, wind hit my face as I dared to look past Beelzemon... I didn't like this at all! "And, Gogglehead, how d'ya like Behemoth? It's great, isn't it?!", laughed the biker over his shoulder, obviously referring to the mechanical beast we were sitting on. "NO WAY!", I screamed, but Beelzemon just snickered and turned back into the direction we were driving.

"We're going to be at ol' bird face's place in no time!" I didn't really care about Beelzemon anymore... I just held onto him like my life was depending on it, and tried desperately not to scream like a little girl. To say that I was scared was an understatement! Just why had Beelzemon to be so fast?!

"Hey, ya still there? Ya're too quiet!", shouted Beelzemon over the roaring winds. "JUST DRIVE!", I squealed, finally giving into my fear. The only reply I got was yet another fit of laughter from the mega. I bit down on my lower lip and began to gnaw on it, closed my eyes and hoped that it would be over as soon as possible, only to notice that closing my eyes made the whole thing even worse, my stomach acting up almost immediately.

I regretted that I had eaten that last bread that morning from then on.

But somehow, I managed to keep the contents of my stomach inside, somehow managed to remain quiet and just endure the whole thing... Until Beelzemon spoke up again all of sudden. "Yo, Takato... Ya need to hold onto me now, alright?"

I perked up and frowned at his back. "It's goin' ta get a little rough now.", he announced as if he knew my thoughts. "Why?", I asked him under a whimper and glanced past him. And immediately wished I hadn't. We were driving towards an canyon. A deep, deep canyon. Beelzemon was going to...

"I'm goin' ta jump over it. We're fast enough for it.", he smirked and bared his teeth, revealing his sharp canines to me. The engine roared as Beelzemon accelerated, and I screamed for my dear life as I clung onto him... And as his mad laughter filled my ears, the motorcycle hit the edge of the canyon and bounced into the air.

For a moment, it was like the world was spinning around me. I felt nothing. No wind hitting my face. My own screams had become silent. Beelzemon's mad laughter was echoing in my ears. We hovered there, right above the large canyon beneath us, a small stream of water somewhere deep down at the bottom. It was like we were stuck in that spot, it was like time had stopped moving.

And then, after what felt for an eternity, we hit the ground on the other side of the canyon. Or rather, the rear wheel hit the edge of the canyon, while the rest of Behemoth landed smoothly. The whole motorcycle shook violently as the rear wheel bounced off the edge, and the sudden jerk made my already tired arms numb... The result was that I was catapulted into the air.

I was no longer sitting on Behemoth.

For a moment, I was flying upwards... And then, the wind roared in my ears as I was falling towards the ground.

As I was falling into the canyon.

I screamed for my dear life, somehow managed to turn around and saw where I was falling... I was falling towards the bottom of the canyon. I was going to hit the ground right aside the stream, turning into a pancake on the ground. What a way to die: Becoming a pancake.

I should never tell Guilmon. He loves pancakes.

Just as I thought it was all going to end, something else moved into my vision, and it was fast.

It was a data stream.

But unlike the ones I knew and feared, this one was orange in color, and it was horizontal rather than vertical... It was moving through the canyon.

And before I knew, I was swallowed by it.

* * *

Beelzemon pulled the brakes and twisted Behemoth around, let the motorcycle come to a sliding stop. Dust whirled up and sand flew through the air as the heavy mechanical beast came to a stop. And as Beelzemon glared towards the canyon, he hissed.

"Damn. That's what I get for pulling such a stunt!", he growled to himself. He stopped the engine of the motorcycle and climbed off it, rushed towards the edge of the abyss and glared over it, just in time to see how the clumsy leader of the Tamers was swallowed by a strange data stream.

He bit down on his tongue, almost cursed aloud and stomped onto the ground. "Damn!", he snarled as he twirled around and balled his claws to fists, "This must be my lucky day! Finding him is going to be worse than playing hide-'n-seek with Calumon on sugar and coffee! Those things send ya, like, to the most random spot possible!"

He kicked a stone, climbed atop Behemoth and started the engine again. "Just my luck...", he grumbled and accelerated. He immediately turned the motorcycle towards the edge of the canyon, ready to follow Takato through the orange data stream. "I should stop to make those dangerous stunts..."

Behemoth moved over the edge of the canyon, fell towards the bottom of it, Beelzemon desperate to follow Takato, only to notice that data stream was already gone. The motorcycle fell down the canyon instead, hit the ground right aside the stream, and Beelzemon pulled it around, glared after the orange data stream.

"Guess I need ta rely on bird face more than I thought...!"

* * *

At the very same time, I ended up at another location... Face first in the dirt.

For the second time that day, a mouthful of dirt made me aware of just how capable my taste buds were... Eurgh!

I sat up and shuddered, spat the dirt onto the ground and silently hoped that it was going to be the last time that day, and any other day. I rose my gaze after spitting the dirt onto the ground, glanced around... Only to notice that the digital world around me was... different?

I hadn't seen all of the digital world, and I knew that... But this around me was... different.

There was no black orb in the sky... And everything felt different from the digital world I knew.

I can't describe it... It just felt... different. And I quickly knew why. It took merely seconds to figure out where I was, even though I really wanted to deny it, because it couldn't be possible... And yet, I was there. Or at least at a location that looked quite a lot like it.

File Island. The location where everything began in the Digimon TV Show. But... But that was impossible, was it?!

"Oh, Davis. What leads you here on this beautiful day?"

I froze as I heard this voice, twirled around and stared at the wooden house behind me. A wooden house. With an old man standing in front of it. An old man that looked quite a lot like... "G-gennai?!", I gasped. The old man frowned a bit, but nodded. "Surprised to see me? Well, I am rather surprised to see you. You're in my garden, after all.", chuckled the old man as he approached me.

Barely able to process what I was seeing, I didn't really register that he was calling me 'Davis'... I mean, I was in the digital world of... Of the TV Show? How could that be possible?! Damn it, where is Henry when you need him?

"May I ask why you are here? I believe that holidays have not started yet.", smiled the old man. "I... uh...", I muttered, trying my best to come up with a reply while I tried to process this all at the same time. "Doesn't matter! You came here at the best time! You see, I've just come up with this theory...", he began, and I rose to my feet.

Without stopping his rant, Gennai gestured me to follow as he turned to his house. "Do you know about the four quadrants?", he asked and opened the door leading into his house. I looked past him, took in the details of his house. It was filled with all kind of things I didn't understand... I'd label those things as "inventions" and "gadgets"... Whatever they were, they were scattered through the large room along with maps and all kinds of notes.

I picked one up as I passed it, read the title and immediately put it down again. 'Notes on Azulongmon' seemed interesting, but I had other problems right then. "I do.", I replied. "Good. Then you should know that no one can simply move between them aside the sovereigns, right?" I confirmed this once again and followed the old man to what appeared to be a map. It showed a large circle that was split into four areas labeled as 'east', 'west', 'south' and 'north' quadrant.

"I've been researching the theory of traveling between those quadrants... I've yet found no proofs for it, but I believe there are beings that move between them either by accident or on purpose... I'd call those 'Travelers'. Azulongmon didn't want to confirm the existence of those, but I believe they exist."

I shuddered a little as I realized that Gennai had just revealed the reason for my presence on File Island... I had traveled from Zhuqiaomon's quadrant, the southern quadrant, to the quadrant of Azulongmon, the eastern quadrant. _"It must have been that strange colored data stream...!"_

It took a few more seconds for realization to kick in. And as it did, I drowned out Gennai's rant and found myself gasping at the horrible truth: I was the wrong quadrant. I was further from home than I had first thought. Going back home was going to be difficult...! _"Why me?!"_

As panic began to spread, I began to look around in the room, tried to find something or someone that could help me... And my gaze finally stopped on an old television. It stood on an old table in the corner of the room. Immediately, images of the TV Show's second season flooded my mind. They had used these old TV's to move back and forth between the digital world and the real world... So what if...?

Ignoring the old man as he continued his explanation of quadrants and how it should be possible to move between them if certain events were combined, I quickly made my way through the messy room to the old television. My right hand immediately darted to my D-Power and pulled it off my belt. With the D-Power in my hands, I approached the old television and swallowed down the knot in my throat. _"This better works."_

I rose my right hand and pointed the D-Power at the screen. In the TV Show, only the D-3, the digivices of the second generation, had allowed them to travel back and forth between the digital world and the real world. Seeing as the D-Power somewhat resembled the D-3, my hopes were high.

And I wasn't disappointed.

The old television suddenly came alive, the flickering screen depicting a dark room that reminded me of Henry's, technical stuff scattered on tables. _"Doesn't matter."_, I thought, _"As long as I end up back in Shinjuku. Everyone is probably already worried sick about me."_

I closed my eyes, licked over my dry lips. _"How did they do it in the TV Show...?"_, shot through my head as I thought back to the countless sleep-deprived nights of watching the series on my computer. "Digiport open.", I muttered, the words passing my lips as if I had been born with them.

The flickering of the screen increased and it began to shine brightly, enveloping me in a bright light.

I never heard Gennai finish the rest of his rant.

* * *

Moving through a digiport felt weird. A hot, tingling feeling moved through my body as I fell through a white nothing. All of the pain I had felt since entering the digital zone back in Shinjuku was suddenly gone, and I smiled to myself as my old strength returned... Just before everything around me turned dark and I hit, for the third time that day, the ground with my face first.

With the small difference that it was actually a chair this time, which I quickly fell off and hit my head on the ground. "Ow...!", I whined as I held my head. _"So much for the pain being gone...!"_

As I rose and rolled my neck, let my gaze move through the room. And much to my shock, found out that it was not Henry's room. Definitely not.

The room that I was in, sitting on the ground between a chair and an old computer, was dimly lit. Dark curtains covered the windows, letting in barely enough light for me to see several desks lined up, a computer resting on each of them.

I froze. The room looked familiar, even though I had never been inside it. Several scenes of the TV Show passed my inner eye and sent a cold chill down my spine. _"Oh no, don't tell me...!"_ Panic shot through me and I stumbled to my feet, made a dash to the door and pulled it open... And stared into the confused faces of several students.

_"My life just got so much more complicated..."_, I thought as I turned to look into the dark computer room, _"I'm not in Shinjuku. I'm not even close to it. I am in Odaiba. As in... Where the Digidestined of the TV Show live."_

"Hey, are you okay? What were you doing in there? I heard something falling over...", began a boy, and I quickly turned to him, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Oh, no, everything is alright, I just... Ah... I slipped and... uh... knocked a chair over!", I chuckled sheepishly.

The boy frowned at me, making me feel uncomfortable. _"Impmon... When I get back, Rika is the last thing you have to worry about. You just got me into the biggest mess I ever have been in!"_ "Are you sure...?", asked the same boy, and I just nodded furiously.

Deciding that it was better to make a quick escape, I dashed past him and down the corridor. Only to realize something. _"Oh nuts, they never showed the entire school in the TV Show... I have no idea where I am."_

Nonetheless, I decided to continue my way in hope to find the exit somehow. But being who I am, and being quite confused after I had learned that the Digimon TV Show was in fact very real, I somehow chose to open a few doors... Well, my escape was cut short when I opened the wrong door.

Sitting behind a desk was what I first thought of to be a blonde version of Ms. Asaji with rather ugly red glasses. "And may I ask who you are?", she began as she looked at me, and I froze. _"Definitely Ms. Asaji!"_, shot through my head. All of sudden, the woman's frown turned into a smile. "Ah, you're the new student!"

She rose from her chair and quickly grabbed a file that rested on her desk. With a very few steps, she was standing right in front of me and pushed the file into my hands. "I don't thi...", I began as I opened the file, only to freeze in sheer horror.

The first page of the file was a sheet of paper with several numbers and letters on them, stating name, age and address of the student. A picture was pinned at the upper right of the sheet. A picture of me. My eyes darted to the name of the student. "Matsuda, Takato...", I murmured.

_"But my last name is Matsuki...?"_, I thought as my gaze moved back to the picture of me. A picture that I only remembered too well... After all, D-Reaper had broadcasted it on all screens in the city. Originally, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon had been standing aside me, but someone had taken them out of the picture. _"How is this possible...?!"_

"...and I am your new homeroom teacher."

I barely registered the words of the woman before me, never heard her name or anything else. _"This is getting weirder with every second... The orange data stream, me ending up in Odaiba... And now this. This can't be a coincidence...!"_

"You arrived just in time. Come on, the first lesson of the year is about to start." I stared up at her in shock. "What?!"

_"Okay, when I closed the digital zone, going back to school was the last thing I had in mind!"_

* * *

"Hey, Kari!", greeted the overly cheery Davis as he appeared out of nowhere aside his fellow Digidestined. TK held back a snort, while Kari just greeted Davis in her usual, friendly way.

To say that TK wasn't in the best mood was an understatement. After all the trouble with Diaboromon's return during the summer holidays, going back to school was the last thing he wanted to do. He hadn't missed school at all. And he hadn't missed Davis and his desperate attempts to hit on Kari.

Notice the word 'attempts'.

"Have you heard it? They say there's going to be a new student.", spoke Cody as he approached them. "Yeah, hello to you as well.", sneered TK and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. Good morning, TK" The carrier of the crest of hope couldn't help but chuckle at his friends antics, but shrugged it off. "You said there's going to be someone new?", he asked.

"I heard it as well. There is this rumor that he actually looks a lot like Davis!", replied Yolei, speaking up for the first time that morning. "Oh great, another Davis. That's the last thing we needed.", groaned TK, glancing over to their unofficial leader, who was trying to make a joke. And even though it wasn't funny, Kari laughed. Probably so that Davis felt better.

"I don't know. Is it even possible to create a second Davis?", smiled Cody. "Probably not. The world has yet to become used to one of them, and definitely isn't ready to face a second one.", commented Ken as he walked up to them. This immediately lead to Yolei clinging onto his arm, and TK and Cody sharing a short, but knowing glance. "Women.", they muttered under their breath and turned to their seats.

This turned out to be a wise choice, as the door to the classroom opened that moment, allowing their teacher to enter the room. She wasn't alone, though, a brunette boy of their age was following her, a sheepish smile on his lips as he moved a hand through his hair, avoiding the yellow goggles on his forehead.

"I can't believe this!", gasped the carrier of the crest of hope silently as he saw the yellow goggles, "So that's what they meant when they said he looks a lot like Davis!" He turned to Cody, who sat in the seat to his right, an equally surprised expression on his face. "No way..."

As TK turned to their unofficial leader, he almost expected Davis to be equally shocked... But the carrier of the crest of courage in the second generation hadn't even turned away from ogling Kari. TK nearly facepalmed, but resisted the urge to hurt himself. Davis and his stupor wasn't exactly something new, after all.

* * *

This was so awkward.

And yet, there I was, standing in front of a class that I already knew due to a TV Show... Oh my god, even Davis was there! This is so damn awkward!

"How about you introduce yourself?", asked the teacher as she turned to me, and I flinched madly."O-of course!", I gasped. The expecting stares of the class made me feel uncomfortable, and that the heroes of my childhood, which I had believed to be nothing more than some characters in a TV Show until an hour ago, were among them did certainly not help.

"I am...!", I began, only to change my mind, "My name is Takato..." I froze and glimpsed over to the open file on the teacher's desk. "Matsuda." _"This feels so awkward... But this can't be a coincidence! Someone is preparing something... And I guess I have to play along..."_

"Alright, thank you Takato... Please take a seat...", smiled the Ms. Asaji-lookalike as she scanned the rows of students before her, "...over there, behind Davis. He's the one wearing the silver goggles." _"Oh, I know who Davis is... Still can't believe that he is going to open up a noodle cart in the future... That last episode sure was a surprise."_ "Davis? Davis!", called the teacher, noticing that the goggle-wearing boy wasn't listening, while I began to move towards him.

Davis turned his head around and faced his teacher. And finally noticed me. His eyes darted to my forehead, where my goggles still rested... I never had the chance to take them off until that moment. And as Davis saw my goggles, he jumped up from his seat, knocked his chair over in the process, and pointed in what appeared to be shock at them.

He remained silent, his mouth wide open as he seemed to search for the right words. And I stopped in front of him, smiled, unsure what to make of this situation.

"Nice goggles. Where did you get them?!", he eventually smiled, and I finally felt like I understood Rika complaining about me being a gogglehead. We goggleheads sure were special...

I smiled at Davis and his goofy antics, mouthed a quick "Shinjuku.", and moved past him to my new seat. "Davis! Please sit down!", scolded the teacher, and Davis finally seemed to realize that the lesson had started already. _"Maybe this won't be so bad."_, I thought as I leaned onto one hand and shook my head a little. _"But what about school...? I mean, I don't have any of the necessary things!"_

My thoughts were stopped when my right foot hit something. And as I glanced down to my right foot, I found something that confirmed my theory of this all being set up even more.

Leaned against my table was a bag.

My bag.

The bag that should've been on my bed in Shinjuku...

_"What is this all about...? This must be some sick joke..."_

* * *

My first day at the school wasn't too different from what I was used to. Not only did this homeroom teacher look like Ms. Asaji, she acted pretty much the same, and it was pretty much the same boring stuff I couldn't even remember in Shinjuku.

Davis tried his best at starting a conversation several times, but failed badly. Looking back to the TV Show, Davis had always been the one on the receiving end of rather mean jokes... After meeting him, I could pretty much say that he was doing that to himself. He was just as clumsy as I, but had a boastful personality to go with it, along with the fact that he was doing things before thinking about them.

During the lunch break, he tried to start a conversation again and even tried to invite me to eat with him and the other Digidestined (though he had said 'me and my friends'), but I kept my distance. I had yet to find out why I was in the eastern quadrant and how much I could influence.

My only lead was an address. It was good that I had taken a closer look at the file that the teacher had given to me. Not only had it contained my first name, my age and a photo of me, but also an address somewhere in this world... Apparently, I was living there. And it was about to get interesting.

It didn't take me long to find out that I was heading into the same direction as TK, Yolei and Cody. I had a slight suspicion as to where the address was going to lead me. And this suspicion kept on becoming worse and worse as the three turned at each corner that I turned.

A few minutes later, I stood in front of a large house. The house that Yolei, Cody and TK lived in. The house that the address had led me to. _"Now I'm sure... This just can't be a coincidence anymore."_

On instinct, I reached for my D-Power, and even though there was no Digimon nearby, I looked down at it. The screen stayed blank. The golden rim around the screen reflected my face a bit. The screen did not react to anything. _"Guilmon..."_

"Hey, you are Takato, aren't you?", exclaimed a voice, and I flinched madly. I looked up, sled my D-Power into the pocket of my blue hoodie, and swallowed once. TK was walking down the stairs of the house, smiling at me. "Y-yeah. You're in my class, aren't you?", I chuckled uneasily.

My gaze shifted from TK to the "stuffed pet" he was carrying. Patamon. _"Why are they still hiding their Digimon? Didn't everyone know about the existence of them after the MaloMyotismon incident?"_, shot through my head as I examined Patamon a bit. "Right. I am Takeru, but everybody calls me TK. What are you doing here?", asked TK with his usual goofy smile.

I flinched and looked back up at his face. "Uhm... Living here.", I replied rather quickly. _"Good job, Takato. If you're going to react like that each time you see a Digidestined, you're making a fool out of you."_, commented a voice in the back of my mind that sounded a lot like Rika.

"You do? How come I never saw you before?" "I just moved in. Yeah! Yeah, I just moved in recently, you see?", I answered, looking past TK. _"I'm the biggest fool ever."_ "Hm... Didn't even notice...", muttered TK to himself in a thoughtful tone, and I chose this moment to escape. _"I need answers. Then I can worry about the Digidestined."_

"Ahaha, bet you didn't and... I need to go and... clean my shoes! I mean get some breakfast... uh, lunch! See you!", I laughed uneasily, pushed past TK and Patamon, and quickly ascended the stairs to the building, stumbling over my own feet in the process and almost hitting the ground face first for the fourth time that day. _"If only Guilmon or someone else were here...!"_

With only a few steps, I reached the stairs and began to ascend them, glanced over my shoulder to see if TK and Patamon had followed me, but they were nowhere to be seen. _"Okay, to summarize this all... I'm in the wrong quadrant of the digital world, ended up in the human world of that quadrant, only to find out that what I had thought to be a TV Show was real... I really don't want to know what awaits me in the western and northern quadrants...!"_, I thought as I ascended the stairs, checking the numbers of the rooms before me.

It wasn't until I reached the fourth story that all of this began to make sense... Because as I did, I was already awaited by someone. Someone I really had hoped to not see again.

I froze up as my eyes laid onto the Digimon that stood aside a door, apparently waiting for someone... The number on that door being 42. Apartment 42... My apartment. The Digimon reacted immediately, grinned nastily as it rose to it's full height.

"Good evening, Takato Matsuki.", it began in a feral growl, the armor on it's shoulders clattering with each movement. Hearing my name snapped me out of my stupor, and I reacted on instinct. My right hand darted for my D-Power, pulled it out of the pocket of my hoodie, all while my left hand reached for my deck of cards, pulling five from it.

"You dare to come back?", I hissed and swung the card. "Guilmon, get ready... Digimodi..." I froze as I realized two things. First: Guilmon was in an entirely different world. Second: The Digimon before me was an Ultimate level, and I was unable to defend myself.

"What? The show is already over?", snickered the large tiger as it tilted it's head a little. "Mihiramon...", I growled at the tiger deva. "I'm not here to fight, Takato Matsuki. I was awaiting you to deliver something..."

With a skeptical frown, I watched as Mihiramon turned a bit and swung it's tail, throwing something towards me. The shining object landed on the ground before me, sled a bit on it and stopped to my feet. It was a pair of identical keys. "With best regards from Azulongmon.", sniggered the tiger deva as it took a step back and lowered it's head a little in what appeared to be a bow, even if a mocking one.

"Azulongmon? Don't you serve Zhuqiaomon?", I asked with a frown. "As a deva, I serve the sovereign in need of me. But the one usually commanding me is Azulongmon.", it explained shortly, still moving backwards. "Is Azulongmon responsible for all of this?", I inquired, earning yet another snicker from the beast Digimon.

"Your questions will be answered...", he replied, only his glowing eyes and his sharp teeth visible against the shadows he had walked into, "...in there."

I glanced towards the door with the number 42 on it, then back towards Mihiramon, only to find the tiger Digimon already gone. "Takato?", asked another voice, and I silently huffed. Turning to look over my shoulder, I found TK looking up from the story below. "Is everything alright? I heard you screaming something." "No... Everything is fine.", I called back, "Just hit my foot and dropped my keys."

Bowing down, I picked up the keys that Mihiramon had thrown and pocketed my D-Power stealthily. After all, I couldn't let the Digidestined know that I was one as well... Why I couldn't, I didn't know. It was just a feeling that I had to keep low profile... Especially if the Digimon Sovereigns were involved in this all.

I rose to my full height again and moved to the door to my apartment. The key fit into the lock just perfectly, and as I turned it, a soft click confirmed that the door was unlocked. I gently pushed the door open, unsure of what would await me inside. Certainly not Azulongmon, considering his size.

What awaited me inside the apartment was... Well, nothing.

A large TV and a nice and cozy black leather couch greeted me in the comfy living room, a simple kitchen with light green tiles against the wall, a bedroom with a large bed and red wallpaper, a simple bathroom with a bathtub and everything... Nothing that would answer my questions.

At least nothing until I noticed the computer that stood on a black desk. The monitor was on, showing a blank, blue desktop, only one symbol on it.

I threw my schoolbag onto the couch, moved over to the computer and examined it a little closer. The cursor was resting on the symbol, labeled "Quadrantroom EXE", the symbol a black window. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to run the program... Almost immediately, a large and black window opened up, somewhat resembling a simple chatroom.

Two white names were highlighted in the upper right corner. The first name was "ChaosKnight(me)", apparently the name I was logged in as. The second name was "Azulongmon".

_"So Azulongmon is involved into this!"_, I thought, my eyes resting on the white name. At least until a loud, ringtone-like noise caught my attention and drew my gaze over to the upper left of the black window. A message had appeared.

"Hello young one.", I read silently and began to gnaw on my lower lip. A new message appeared, ignoring the lack of a reply from my side. "Please click onto the button with the large red C." My gaze moved to the lower end of the window, several buttons located there. And true enough, there was one with a large red C. The cursor hovered over to it as I moved the mouse, I frowned as I clicked on it... And jumped across the entire room as a new window opened up, showing Azulongmon's face.

"I believe this kind of communication is much more preferable to you, is it not?", echoed the voice of Azulongmon out of the speakers, scaring me again. "A-Azulongmon?!", I gasped. "Indeed, young Takato.", chuckled the sovereign.

My expression changed into that of a frown and I rose my gaze a little. On top of the monitor stood a black webcam, a red lamp glowing brightly. And it finally clicked inside my head. _"Oh... C for cam..."_

I rose from the ground and moved back to the computer. "Azulongmon... Is this all your doing?", I asked. "Not entirely, young one. But I took advantage of your presence in my quadrant of the Digital World.", replied the sovereign, "And yes, I am responsible for enrolling you at school, as well as your bag being in this world."

"So why taking my stuff here rather than taking me home if it's so easy?", I inquired, raising an eyebrow at the sovereign. "Because I need you to do something for me, young Takato. In this quadrant." Somehow, the words of Azulongmon didn't really surprise me. Actually, I had figured as much from the moment that Azulongmon had been mentioned. I'm not that slow, people give me way too less credit.

"I'd love to help you, Azulongmon, but I'm alone and I don't even have Guilmon with me...", I returned, but Azulongmon just closed his eyes and shook his head. "That is actually an advantage for my plans, Takato. I need you to do this alone... I can't allow any influence from any other Tamer, and I cannot allow Guilmon to be at your side during this job that I have for you.", explained the sovereign with a nod.

"So why didn't you just ask me to come into this quadrant?" "Zhuqiaomon did not allow me to. He feared I would take his strongest Digidestined from him." "Me?", I asked and furrowed a brow. "Actually, yes. You have a great potential locked within you. And you should not forget your ability to become Gallantmon Crimson Mode, or your achievements so far. You did stop the D-Reaper, after all. You were the one who defeated it's main core."

I moved a hand through my hair and sighed. _"Never thought Zhuqiaomon thought like that about me..."_ "Since you are already here, young Takato, and without any of the other Tamers, I ask you to help me. If you refuse, I will sent you back..." "No, I accept. What should I do?", I inquired without thinking. _"I can't just let him down like that..."_

"Very well. Thank you, young Takato.", spoke the dragon Digimon, "I need you to keep low profile for now, Takato. That is the most important thing. We cannot allow Zhuqiaomon to know of your presence in the eastern quadrant, and we cannot allow any of the Digidestined to know about who you really are for now." "Why?", I asked, confused by this request. "I cannot tell you now. It is not the time."

I let out a sigh as I heard these words, but decided not to question them. I knew better than to enrage a sovereign.

"From the moment on that you fell into the orange data stream and were transported into my quadrant, I have been watching you and have prepared everything. I enrolled you at the same school as the more recent Digidestined, took care of renting this apartment for you and sent Mihiramon to welcome you... And all you have to know is: Do not worry about your world for now. I need you to worry about this world."

"What do you mean?", I asked and finally sat down into the desk chair, having calmed down enough for that. "Immediately after you vanished, Zhuqiaomon informed us other sovereigns about your absence, just in case that trouble would arise in your world. If that were the case, we would sent someone to compensate for your absence.", explained Azulongmon.

"Currently, everything is alright in your world. Zhuqiaomon admitted grudgingly that he has lost his strongest Tamer, and has now to rely on 'the redhead', your friend Rika, who he says is the second to strongest according to him. Everyone is missing you, but they patiently wait for your return. They trust you to find your way back home. I'd also like to inform you that Beelzemon has not returned to your world yet and is searching for you in the southern quadrant.", continued the sovereign.

"I see...", I muttered and lowered my gaze a little. "What I want you to do in this quadrant is to keep an eye onto the more recent group of Digidestined. As you may have noticed, there are some differences to the end of the TV Show in your world... The existence of Digimon has not been revealed to humanity." "I figured as much...", I replied and thought back to the way Patamon had acted like a stuffed animal.

"The fight with MaloMyotismon has happened, and so has the return of Diaboromon. Instead of in the middle of the city, though, the Digidestined have fought Armageddemon out on the ocean in a bank of fog... Digimon materialize in the real world the same way they do in yours." "Makes sense.", I muttered and leaned back a bit, closed my eyes. _"Why should I watch over the Digidestined, though?"_

"For now, please keep an eye on them... If necessary, befriend them. That is my first request. My second request would be to guide them. Some of them have great flaws that prevents them from fighting freely.", continued the sovereign. "You mean...?", I asked and opened my eyes again. "For example, Davis tents to act without thinking about his steps. He abandons all defense for attacks. Ken balances him out, but if he were to fight alone, Davis would not achieve the best results possible." "Makes sense.", I repeated, "But why me?"

"You, having the ability to biomerge, have fought Digimon on your own in the shape of Gallantmon. You know how to act from the distance, as well as in the battle itself. You have experience, Takato, experience that the Digidestined are lacking.", explained Azulongmon. "That aside, there is something else that you possess, but you are not aware of it yet." "Which would be?", I inquired.

"Do you know about the Digital Hazard?" I froze as I heard the words and set up. A terrible image flashed in front of my eyes, the face of Megidramon. "Henry mentioned it... When Guilmon..." "In fact, it was the Digital Hazard inside Guilmon that acted up, responding to your anger. I need you to know everything about the Digital Hazard. It is an uncontrollable force, and yet you managed to keep it contained within Guilmon. And that is my third request: Learn how to control the Digital Hazard."

"Control? I cannot control it... I just can't! You know what happened and...!" "And yet you used the Digital Hazard to biomerge with Guilmon without the help of a D-Power." I flinched again and bit down on my tongue, almost drew blood. "So it was the Digital Hazard that..." "Yes. Back then, you used the power of the Digital Hazard to biomerge with Guilmon into Gallantmon... And that is a proof that it can be used for good, despite it's malevolent nature."

Azulongmon's words made me look away, thinking about everything that had happened back then. "You turned into Gallantmon, and not a dark image of yourself. And did you know, young Takato, that Gallantmon keeps the Digital Hazard in it's chest just as much as Megidramon does?"

When a low noise reached my ears, I found myself wondering where it came from... Until I noticed that, much to my shock, I was snarling. "I see. Not necessarily a topic you'd like to talk about, young Takato... But believe me, you have to understand the Digital Hazard. It is the exact opposite to the Zero Unit, which Calumon keeps within it's forehead... If you were to lose control of the Digital Hazard, the outcome would be tragic.", continued Azulongmon. And I finally gave in.

"Alright, so what do I have to do to learn more about it?", I asked as I turned back to Azulongmon's face. "I'll send someone to tutor you. He will arrive on Saturday.", was Azulongmon's reply, "So I have these three request for you. Watch the Digidestined, guide them if necessary without revealing who you truly are, and learn everything about the Digital Hazard." I nodded.

"Very well, young Takato. If you need any information or any help, do not hesitate to contact someone. There should always be someone in this chatroom who will be able to help you. I'll be taking my leave now. Good luck, young Takato." And that were the last words of the sovereign before the window with it's face closed.

"Azulongmon disconnected" appeared on the screen and the name of the sovereign vanished.

For a moment, I simply stared at the black screen, wondering if I was still dreaming... But eventually, I came to the conclusion that all of this was very real. And to see my friends and my family again, I would have to carry out Azulongmon's requests. After all, I had agreed. And it didn't really seem all that bad... Actually, it was a dream come true, I was with the heroes of my childhood, and they were real...

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the noise of the doorbell, and quickly rose from my seat. I signed off from the chatroom, quickly shut the computer down and walked over to the door. I hadn't even locked it, and so, I merely twisted the doorknob and opened the door, revealing six very familiar faces to me. The faces of Cody, Upamon, TK, Patamon, Yolei and Poromon, even though the Digimon were acting like stuffed animals.

"Ah, so TK really was saying the truth! You're living here with us!", exclaimed Yolei in her usual cheery way, while Cody bowed. "Uh... Yeah, guess so.", I chuckled uneasily. But then, I remembered Azulongmon's words... He wanted me to keep an eye on the Digidestined. So maybe building up a friendship was the best way...

"Uh... You'd like to come in?", I asked quickly and stepped aside, allowing them to enter my apartment. Yolei and Cody thanked me and entered rather quickly, Yolei quickly making a run for the couch, while Cody stopped a moment to take in my apartment.

TK, on the other hand, frowned at me as he entered rather slowly, never once averting his gaze from me. And I knew his expression. I had seen on the TV Show in my quadrant.

He wasn't trusting me.

Not a single bit.

But that wouldn't stop me from doing my best.

I had promised Azulongmon, after all. And I wanted to see my friends and family again.

But there was something else that kept me from just giving up and returning to my quadrant. I wanted to know why Azulongmon was so interested in the Digital Hazard and wanted me to control it. I wanted to know the full extent of the Digital Hazard, wanted to know why I could apparently control or at least calm it. And I wanted to know how it affected me.

I wanted to know everything about the thing that had turned me and Guilmon into monsters in just one blink of an eye.

**END OF ARC 1 - THE LOST TAMER**

* * *

_And so ends the second chapter, and the first arc. The next arc will be longer, this arc was just sorts of a prologue, to introduce the real story._

_So Azulongmon is behind the later half of events... And he has some favors to ask of Takato. Takato, being the nice guy he is, accepts, even though he has his doubts. And for the first time since the Megidramon incident, the Digital Hazard is mentioned. And apparently, it was involved a bit more than everyone thought._

_Before I start writing the next chapter, though, I want to finish "1.5 - Negative Interest", which I begun to write. Once that is done (Give me a week, at most!), I will continue with this story AND II-Negative Mind, the next book in my Touhou Series._

_So until then, I say..._

_So long~_


	3. The new life

_So I'm back. I'm sorry for those who waited so long for this chapter, but as you may have read on my profile, my main focus was to finish the Prologue arc of my other current story, II-Negative Mind, but I also had to sacrifice a whole lot of my free time for school. Wasn't going as well as I hoped it would._

_Because of that, I believe that I should keep this rather short to avoid keeping you from the chapter you waited for so long any longer than necessary._

_All I have to say, though, is that I enjoyed all of the reviews so far and have taken note of any suggestions to increase the quality of this story. _

_For those who are not following my Touhou Fanfiction Series "Negative Bullet Project"... I changed things a little when it comes to dialogues. I believe some reviews mentioned this, and I got the same suggestions at the end of I-Negative Bullet and began using it in my other recent story, II-Negative Mind... _

_Short version: I fixed the whole thing with my dialogues. They are now easier to read/distinguish/spot. As of tomorrow evening, the two first chapters of HoH should be fixed as well (dialogues and the mistakes&/typos), and I will eventually go back and fix the dialogues in I-Negative Bullet (probably during Summer Holiday, I don't have the time to fix the dialogues, mistakes and possibly edit 100 chapters right now...)_

_And, without further ado, let us start this chapter as well, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or it's characters._

* * *

_**Hazard of Hatred**_

_**ARC 2 - ANOTHER TIME, ANOTHER PLACE**_

_**Chapter 1: The new life**_

The first thing that I felt that morning was the kind warmth of sunlight tickling my nose, waking me from my, as usual, deep sleep. Opening my eyes, I almost awaited to see the gray ceiling of my room, but instead found a way too bright, white ceiling above me. This confused me, of course, but I was still too sleepy to really process things, so I just sat up and groggily examined the rather simple and yet neatly furnished bedroom I was in...

Until my gaze came to a stop on the clock above the empty desk.

7:28 AM. I was late! School would start in roughly thirty minutes!

Suddenly wide awake, I jumped out of the comfy bed, but my feet got tangled up in the white blanket and I hit the ground with my face first. For some reason, it felt like a running gag, like this had happened before, and I mean a lot... But I couldn't really care about that, I had other things to do.

Untangling my feet and throwing the blanket across the room onto the bed, I grabbed my clothes, which I had placed on the chair by the desk the day before, and rushed out of the bedroom into the adjacent bathroom. I didn't even have enough time to wait for the water to get warm and was forced to take a cold shower that way, but at least it pushed the last bit of sleepiness out of my system.

Putting my clothes on as fast as possible and took a last glance into the mirror. I didn't look too bad, but I had definitely seen better days. Placing my goggles on my head again, I left the bathroom to pick up my remaining things. What a good thing that I had already prepared my bag the day before, and just had to grab it on my way out of the bedroom.

"Mom, Dad, why didn't you wake me?! I'm late for...!" I froze in the door to the kitchen, the events of the day before suddenly all too aware to me. I wasn't at home. I wasn't anywhere near my family or friends... I wasn't even in the same world.

I remembered what had happened the day before... Rika's ruined birthday, the Parasimon incident and me getting stranded in the Digital World without Guilmon... And of course, me ending up in the eastern quadrant, serving Azulongmon.

I lowered my head a little, all strength and panic suddenly leaving me. For some reason, I felt sad... depressed even. Of course, I knew that I would eventually be able to return home... It was not like I was going to stay here forever. But it was as if the real extent of the situation just finally became aware of me, as if realization kicked in just now.

But I had no time to mourn after the things I had to sacrifice... I had done so to save my home, my family and my friends... My only promise was to return there one day.

I twirled away from the kitchen and took a glance at the clock again. I barely had any time left. But the worst thing was that I had entirely forgotten to pack some food into my bag... Out of habit, I fear, as I'd usually grab some bread on the way out of our bakery in Shinjuku. But I wasn't in Shinjuku anymore, and certainly not in a bakery.

Guess I'd be hungry today.

With a last glance into the direction of the computer that I had used to speak with Azulongmon the day before, I left the apartment and locked the door behind me, sled the keys into my pocket and turned to the stairs, taking two steps at a time as I descended them in a hurry. No time to take the elevator.

Of course, being in such a hurry, I almost stumbled over my own feet several times, but still made it down all the stairs without hurting myself. Once on the street, I immediately turned into the direction of the school I was now attending to.

_"Geez, Azulongmon, couldn't you at least have spared me that? Why do I have to attend to school even in this world?!"_ I snarled in my mind as I ran through the crowded streets. Okay, so maybe this was getting me closer to the DigiDestined, but I still didn't like school.

Something confused me, though. Cody was supposed to be in the 5th grade, while the others (me included now) were in the 8th grade (1)... And yet he had been in the same as the others the day before.

This led me to one conclusion: This world was certainly a lot like I knew it from the TV show, and yet had a lot of differences to that one. Which made me wonder if things would eventually turn out to be completely different from the way I knew them... I'm referring to the final episode of the TV show here, where everyone's future was shown.

But then again, I didn't really have time to think about things like that... I had to focus on getting to school in time.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed a large sign in front of a building. Or rather, I almost ran into the sign when I avoided a group of girls. It was a sign declaring that I was standing in front of a bakery. And I felt my stomach acting up again.

But then again, I didn't really have time to go in and buy something... But I made a note to myself to check it out later. Maybe that would save me the trouble of changing too much of my daily routine. I couldn't really start a day without some bread.

I have to admit at this point, even though it's just the first day it's that way, that living all by myself is troublesome. I wonder if I'll eventually get used to living alone...?

"Hey, Tai, you're late!" shouted a voice and I perked up, glanced out of the corner of my eyes towards the entrance of a house. A boy with red hair, dressed in gray pants and a green jacket, was walking down some stairs and stared at me... And even though I had never met him in person, I knew who he was.

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. One of the original DigiDestined.

I waited until he stood aside me, was frozen to the spot. There he was, one of the heroes of my childhood, standing right in front of me. Addressing me. Talking to me.

"Oh, you aren't Tai... Ahaha, I almost forgot Tai is already in High School, he hasn't changed a bit since the day I met him!" declared the technical genius of the original DigiDestined and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Excuse me...?" I murmured, shocked by the fact that Izzy had just mistaken me with the hero of my childhood.

"I'm sorry... I mistook you for one of my friends... You remind me of him, and I was thrown back a little in my memories. Please don't think any of it." chuckled Izzy and waved it off, "You seem to be on your way to school... Do you know, by any chance, a boy named Davis?"

"I...uh... He's in my grade and..." I began, only to be caught off guard by Izzy shouting out.

"Prodigious! Then you should know a Takeru Takaishi as well...! Could you please tell him that I'll be visiting their school later and want to meet him and his friends in the computer room?" smiled Izzy, and I nodded shortly.

"Thanks! Anyways, shouldn't you hurry up a bit? I think school is about to..." Izzy never finished his sentence, the sudden ringing of a bell in the distance drowning out his voice. Alerted, I gazed into the direction that the sound was coming from. It was a school at the end of the road. My school.

"Oh nuts!" I yelled and dashed towards the building, "See you later, Izzy!"

The genius gazed after me, frowned and blinked a few times.

"How did you know my name...?" He muttered.

Meanwhile, I entered the school grounds, dashed across the courtyard past the soccer field, and pushed the doors open.

_"Maybe it isn't as different from home as I thought it was!"_ shot through my head as I ran through the corridors, pushed past other students and some teachers, rushed up some stairs, and finally avoided someone opening his locker, before I finally caught sight of my classroom. And a male teacher that was about to enter it.

I sped up, pushed all of my strength in my feet and reached the open door to the classroom just before the teacher, slipped past him and entered the room, not once slowing down. Several students jumped out of my way or started laughing as I made my way through the classroom, only coming to a stop as I reached my seat behind Davis. Who came running in just a second later, just as fast as I had been.

"Geez, Matsuda sure is fast!" called out one student and I felt my face heating up, embarrassed at being the center of attention. Then again, it could've just been the exhaustion.

Davis didn't look any better, though, his face just as red as mine and he was panting as well.

"Fast as a tornado, a force of nature! The storm named Matsuda!" laughed one of the students in the last row, causing the whole class to laugh. And even I had to chuckle. Mainly because it reminded me of my old school, where I had many similar nicknames due to exactly the same reason: Whenever I was going to be late, I turned into a storm that could cause quite a havoc if not avoided.

"Davis isn't any better! I wonder what chaos it would create if those two forces would ever clash?"

Davis and I shared a short glance at this. And we both couldn't hold back our laughter anymore.

_"Maybe I wasn't as far from home as I had thought..."_ shot through my head and I felt melancholy strike me. This didn't get unnoticed, though... Someone was watching me quite intently. Someone named Takeru Takaishi. Someone who was suspicious of me...

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Southern Quadrant..._

_Shinjuku _

_7:20 AM_

"I'm gone, see you later!" I shouted over my shoulder and left the house without waiting for a reply from my grandmother. Mom? Wasn't at home. As usual when I needed her.

It's been three days since Ta... Gogglehead's disappearance. And along with him, Beelzemon.

I hate to admit it, but I silently wonder where he had vanished to... The last thing I saw of him was how he vanished inside that pillar of light, right before all of the Parasimon had mysteriously deleted. And the gateway closed, too.

Mr. Yamaki and the Monster Makers came to only one conclusion: Takato had been pulled into the Digital World while he closed that gateway. Hearing that had caused quite a mixture of emotions among the others.

Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and surprisingly even Terriermon, weren't worried in the slightest, tried to assure everyone that we were talking about Takato and that he would be fine. They trusted him. Wish I could as well.

I mean, I know Gogglehead and his ability to work miracles. I know how he continuously managed to become stronger... Not that he'd ever beat me but I'm sure he could teach our little Mister Perfect, Ryo, a lesson. Not many have noticed, but Takato's view of Ryo had changed, had become more like mine... Maybe a little too much. Takato almost began to hate Ryo, despite how he had idolized him at first. But maybe it was just because he had finally seen how Ryo really was. He wasn't as great as people made him to be.

Back to the topic, though... I really want to trust Gogglehead with this like Henry does... But I don't think I can. Takato is just human as well, no matter his ability to work miracles. And, considering the trouble and dangers we went through during our journey through the Digital World...

No! No, I won't give up that easily! He wouldn't as well!

But still...

The others think pretty much like that, though. They are worried about Takato. They still try to trust him. And I should as well. After all, even an idiot like Ryo managed to survive in the Digital World, and that for years... I should give Gogglehead some credit. He'll make it.

He better does.

But still... The doubt is tearing me apart. And every time I think of it, it begins to drive me insane. I don't want to face it, the horrible truth... Gogglehead is gone. Like my father. From the minute on that I heard that Gogglehead had gone missing, I try to ignore it, try to make a clear difference between his disappearance and that of my father... But I can't help but associate the cases.

I know that Gogglehead didn't leave me on purpose. I know that he didn't want to leave like my father did...

Just why can't I trust Gogglehead like I want to? He is different... He is different!

I clenched my fists, a sudden wave of anger flowing through me. That goddamn Gogglehead! I shouldn't even feel this way! Not because of him!

With a strong push, I opened the gates and left the property of my family and slammed the gate closed behind me, angry at everyone and everything, mainly Gogglehead. Had I really given up already? Had I that little faith in Gogglehead?

From out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed something bulky and red laying on the floor aside the gate. Of course I knew what it was... Or rather, who it was. He had been here every morning. God knows why the oversized lizard had suddenly decided to become attached to me, but no matter what I tried, he always ended up being here the next morning.

I had Renamon kick his ass, had Renamon carrying him to the other side of Shinjuku, even tried to bribe him... It didn't work.

"Urgh... Remind me again, please... Why are you here, Guilmon?" I grumbled under my breath and sent the large red dinosaur or dragon or whatever he was a glare. But he just continued to stare at me. It was unusual to see him without his childish side, or his viral side for that matter. Since Gogglehead's disappearance, he had been surprisingly serious, neither childish nor angry. It was a completely new side of him, a completely new Guilmon.

A serious one.

"I promised Takatomon to protect you!" declared Guilmon and rose to his full height. Sceptically, I rose an eyebrow at him. Yeah... That was what he had said every time that I had asked him. He had promised Gogglehead... But why? Why would Takato ask him to protect me? Like I needed to be protected! Dumbass should've taken his partner with him to protect himself!

I let out a sigh and turned away from the red Digimon.

"What do I have to do for you to leave me alone?" I snarled and began to walk, well knowing that Guilmon would follow me. He had done so every time now. The only time he hadn't was when Renamon had carried him to the other side of Shinjuku, but by lunchtime, he had appeared at my school again... God knows how he found me there, but I guess he followed my scent like a dog would have.

The snobby girls at the private school I attend to weren't really fond of 'a big red monster' at the school gate, waiting for me to walk me home... But their expressions were hilarious when I greeted Guilmon after school and left with him. Of course, Renamon was close by as well.

And that was why I was sure that I didn't need protection. Renamon was there.

Grandma, on the other hand, thought that it was amusing and thought of Guilmon as 'the most loyal friend she had ever seen'. Figures that she had a different view than anyone else... The others had been pretty confused when I showed up at the park with Guilmon in tow. He was following me around like a loyal puppy... Urgh.

While I am at home, he is outside our property and waits. He sleeps in the alley next to my house, doesn't even go home to the park or the Matsuki bakery anymore. And while I waste my time in school, he waits outside the school grounds by the gate. It's going on my nerves... Gogglehead better returns soon or I'll may hurt Dino-boy.

Never thought that, of all people, he'd turn into a stalker.

"I won't. Takatomon asked me to protect you and tell you that he'll be back, and I promised him! And Takatomon said that breaking a promise like that is bad!" complained the oversized lizard, causing me to let out a deep sigh. I figured as much already.

"Renamon." I called out, and the kitsune appeared in front of me before I even finished her name.

"Yes, Rika?" she asked, her icy-blue eyes focused on me.

For a moment, I desperately wanted to command her to throw Guilmon from the restored Hypnos tower, but decided against it and merely let out a sigh.

"Could you assure Dino-boy here that you'll watch over me while I am in school?" I groaned, and Renamon merely shifted her gaze to Guilmon. And since she didn't say a thing, I let out a groan again and moved a hand through my hair.

And then, I turned to Guilmon.

"Look, Renamon will have an eye on me. You need to relax once in a while as well... Take the morning off, go to Takato's parents and spend some time there... I'll be fine. Besides, do you think that Takato would've wanted you to be exhausted when you really need to protect me? You don't have to keep an eye on me all the time." I reasoned... And to my surprise, Guilmon lowered his head and looked a little sad.

"But... I promised Takatomon..." began the red Digimon.

"And you won't break that promise if you do not have an eye on me all the time." I huffed. Guilmon looked up at me, then at Renamon, and when she nodded as well, the red reptile let out a sigh. And turned away.

"I'll be back this evening!" declared the reptile Digimon, and then stalked off. I watched him until he rounded the next corner and was gone, then turned to Renamon.

"I can't believe that worked..." I commented, sharing a glance with the larger fox Digimon.

"You have to give him more credit, Rika. Guilmon may be childish at times, but... I think he's hiding a great mind behind it. Maybe not on purpose... But it is there, I am sure." replied Renamon, then vanished and reappeared on the wall next to me, "Just tolerate him for a while, Rika... I am sure Takato will eventually come back. He promised, after all. And have you ever seen him breaking a promise?"

"No..." I admitted, turning to the street again and began to walk, "No, I haven't."

"Oh, and Rika..." began Renamon again and I turned to look at her, "You called Takato by his name. Twice."

And with that, Renamon vanished into nothingness, leaving me surprised.

As I turned back to walking down the street, I thought about my words to Guilmon, and surprisingly noticed that I indeed had called Gogglehead by his name instead of his nickname.

And for some reason, I couldn't hold back a smirk.

I always called Takato by his name when it got serious... When I trusted him.

Maybe I did trust him this time as well.

He'll come back.

He always does.

He better does.

* * *

_Back in the Eastern Quadrant..._

And so, a boring day of school came to an end. And since it was Friday, it meant that tomorrow was no school as well!

School in this quadrant wasn't exactly different from the one in my quadrant. Sure, I had a lot of stuff to review since I skipped a lot of lessons last year due to going to the Digital World with the others to retrieve Calumon, but it seemed that I didn't miss that much.

Besides, school wasn't the problem that I was thinking about.

How was I even supposed to follow Azulongmon's orders? I didn't have Guilmon with me, and yet I was supposed to follow the DigiDestined around, keeping an eye on them... I was going to get into danger sooner or later, and without Guilmon, I would be pretty much screwed... If I didn't find another way to keep close to them without them getting suspicious of me.

And then there was the thing about me being supposed to learn about the Digital Hazard... The only thing I really knew about it was that it meant a lot of trouble. Danger. And who was that mysterious guy that was supposed to teach me about it? Azulongmon said he'll arrive on Saturday... Tomorrow, in other words.

What I am wondering about is, though, how he is going to teach me... The Digital Hazard was, after all, in Guilmon. Was this just going to be theoretical? And again, who was supposed to teach me? Who would possibly know about the Digital Hazard?

I wish I had Guilmon with me... Or the others... I feel kind of lost like this...

"Huh? He didn't tell you?"

The familiar noise made me cringe and freeze, and I almost dropped my bag onto the floor of the school's corridor. Pressing myself against the next wall like some secret agent from a movie, I peeked around the next corner and swallowed.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Davis and tilted his head a little, frowned at Izzy. Whoops, forgot about him entirely! He requested me to tell the DigiDestined of this quadrant to meet him after school in the computer room...

"I don't know his name... He reminded me a bit of Tai when he was younger. He said he was in your grade and that he knows you." replied Izzy, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Davis, Yolei, Kari, TK, Ken and Cody all blinked at him, seemingly not understanding who Izzy was talking about.

"He was wearing those big, yellow goggles on his head and..."

"Takato." offered Kari with a smile, "He's the new guy. Kind of a dreamer. And apparently not a morning person. Now that you mention it, he sure does remind me a little of Tai when he was younger. Like Davis." Of course, their leader showed a bright, self-pleased, proud smile at that and pumped a fist into the air.

"Seems to be the guy I was referring to." replied Izzy and frowned, "Anyways, he was supposed to tell you that I wanted to meet all of you in the computer room now, but I guess her forgot. Well, he was kind of in a hurry, so I guess it's a good thing that I ran into you."

When Izzy began to enter the computer room, followed by the others, I waited for a few more seconds, then left my hiding place to follow them. Cautiously, I approached the door to the computer room and sled it open, just a little bit so that I could peek into the dimly lit room.

The group was positioned around one of the computers; with Izzy sitting in front of it, Ken leaned over his shoulder, TK leaned against the table, Yolei sitting on top of it aside the computer, and the others standing behind Izzy.

"So what's the big problem, Izzy?" asked Cody as he examined whatever Izzy was typing into the computer at an insane speed.

"Gennai contacted me last night, saying that he had urgent things to talk about. Something about the sovereigns as it seems." replied the redhead, just as a window opened on the screen.

_"Gennai?!"_ shot through my head and I felt my eyes widen for a second. Before I got the chance to continue that thought, a sharp ringing noise from my pocket caused me to cringe and jump away from the door. And I wasn't the only one to notice. I heard how the others moved inside the computer room and heard some steps approaching the door.

_"Oh nuts, I can't have my cover blown already!"_ I thought and quickly pulled the beeping object out of my pocket. It was my D-Power, the screen flashing brightly.

_"Here goes nothing!"_ I thought and pushed the button on my D-Power to end the beeping. I rose it to my right ear and let out a sigh, then closed my eyes.

"Oh, hi mom, sorry that I didn't call. Yes, I am on my way home. What? Yeah, I'll stop at the supermarket to buy some groceries." I called into thin air after doing my best to let my voice sound as husky as possible. I stopped there. And it remained quiet.

"Just a student called by his mother." I heard eventually from inside the computer room and let out a silent sigh.

Thank god I was so good at disguising my voice!

Lowering the D-Power, I finally took a look at the screen that had appeared. Azulongmon's face greeted me there and I let out a silent chuckle. Talk about a coincidence.

"Young Takato." began Azulongmon in an amused tone, "I advice you to listen to that conversation. We can discuss things after that." I rolled my eyes at him, then pressed my back against the door and peeked inside again. Everybody had returned to their position and were now staring at the screen again. And Gennai, who had appeared on it.

"Ah, my friends!" I heard the voice of Gennai through the speakers, "Davis, good to see you again. You kind of left in a rush yesterday. What was it again that you wanted?"

I cringed, bit down on my lower lip. Inside the computer room, everyone was frowning at a confused Davis, who was pointing at himself.

"Me?"

"Yes! I was telling you my theory of 'Travelers', and when I turned to look at you, you were gone... Were you in that much of a hurry?" asked the old man, and Davis tilted his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"But I don't remember being in the Digital World yesterday..." commented the DigiDestined with the goggles, and I let out a silent chuckle outside the room. It seems that Gennai had mistook me for Davis due to both of us wearing goggles... Other than that, I didn't look like Davis at all...

"Are you going senile, Davis?" asked Gennai with an amused chuckle. Of course, Davis wasn't too amused at that and muttered something about 'who's getting senile, old man?' but merely turned away with a pout, amusing Ken and TK greatly.

"But that is not the topic I wanted to talk about." spoke Gennai and turned to everyone again, "Are you familiar with the Seven Great Demon Lords?"

I cringed again, immediately remembered Beelzemon. He was one of them... Or at least, a Beelzemon was according to the card game. Where was he, anyways? Probably still in the Southern Quadrant...

"No. Who are they?" asked Yolei, confused and apparently surprised. Ken was frowning at the screen in seriousness, Davis pretty much reflected that, as did TK and Cody, while Kari had a kind of blank expression. The Digimon had meanwhile resorted to just frown at Gennai.

"I do." spoke Izzy eventually after thinking about the whole thing for a moment, and I watched as he glared at the screen, "They are a group of seven powerful and quite dangerous Demon Lord Digimon, each of them representing one of the Seven Deadly Sins." Gennai nodded when Izzy paused, and the redhead leaned back in his chair, his grim expression increasing.

"They consist of Lucemon, Leviamon, Daemon, Belphemon, Barbamon, Beelzemon and Lilithmon; representing Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony and finally Lust respectively." continued Izzy with his grim expression, "I was sure that they were merely a legend... But it seems that they do exist."

"They do, but they are scattered across the four quadrants of the Digital World... Lucemon and Leviamon have their territories in the north, Belphemon and Barbamon in the west, Beelzemon has vanished long ago in the Southern Quadrant, where Lilithmon has her territory... And Daemon is sealed in this quadrant, in the dark ocean." revealed Gennai, leaving everyone in the room silent. Me as well.

"And why are you telling us this?" asked Ken, narrowing his eyes at the old man on the screen. And Gennai let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sure that I should not tell you... The sovereigns wouldn't want you to know, but..." Gennai hesitated for a moment, then let out a deep sigh, "Several groups are currently meeting in the Digital World for a reason I do not know. Azulongmon himself told me that the Sovereigns will meet tomorrow, and that the Four Great Dragons are going to meet in two days. And if the rumors are true, the Demon Lords will meet tomorrow as well."

A few gasps in the room broke the silence and I glanced down to my D-Power. Azulongmon had not a single emotion in his eyes, and he didn't do a thing to confirm, nor deny Gennai's words. And that, despite belonging to two of the mentioned groups; the Sovereigns and the Four Great Dragons.

"How is that possible if Beelzemon has vanished and Daemon is sealed?" asked Kari, a certain edge to her voice. She was not amused.

"Besides, Gennai... I thought that beings couldn't just travel between the quadrants?" added Izzy.

"I fear that the Sovereigns, The Four Great Dragons and the Demon Lords can. As well as certain beings that I call 'Travelers'." replied the old man and averted his gaze. Silence struck the DigiDestined again. And Gennai was the one to break it as he continued.

"And even worse... Rumors have it that Beelzemon has resurfaced recently... And believe me, with their united power, the Demon Lords can very well free Daemon." sighed the old man.

"And them meeting is a bad thing, right? Those Seven Great Demon Lords aren't exactly nice companions, I suppose?" commented Davis, and Gennai nodded, only to shake his head a few seconds later.

"The Seven Great Demon Lords have shown to be no better than Digimon like Devimon or the Dark Masters. On the other hand, they are not exactly searching for might... They are a group that is hard to define with goals that have changed many times since their creation... Sometimes they are good, sometimes they are bad. I'd definitely would not trust them, though." sighed Gennai, "But that isn't the only problem. Are you aware who the Four Great Dragons are?"

Under my breath, I let out a small hiss.

_"Azulongmon, Goldramon, Magnadramon and..."_ I thought, not even daring to speak the last name in my thoughts.

"Azulongmon, Goldramon, Magnadramon and Megidramon." spoke Gennai before anyone had the chance to guess.

Megidramon. The name left my mouth dry and my mind blank, the horrible face of the beast that Guilmon had once become flashing before my inner eye. Subconsciously, I clutched my D-Power tighter, rose it to the height of my face and bared my teeth.

Azulongmon did not say a single thing. He didn't have to.

"Megidramon? I heard the other names before, but what kind of Digimon is that?" I heard Ken ask.

"Megidramon is supposed to be an extremely rare species, some say that it doesn't even exist. And it doesn't. Not currently. It can't." replied Gennai, caution in his voice. I clutched my fists tighter. If he only knew...!

"Why? Why can't it exist?" asked TK.

"It's mere existence is a danger to the Digital World. It's very existence is the Digital Hazard itself, the most dangerous virus known to the Digital World... And Megidramon is said to be an extremely wicked Digimon that is the most evil among Dragon Digimon... It's the polar opposite to the other three Great Dragons, apparently just as powerful as the three together... But it's power is sealed away by some kind of 'force'... That's all I know." continued the old man.

I bit down on my lower lip, felt how my fists began to tremble. Megidramon's face flashed in front of my inner eye again and again, it's roar echoed in my head and all the cruelness of the Megidramon Incident unfolded itself again before me.

Guilmon...

"I can see how the Demon Lords are supposed to meet... But how are Azulongmon, Magnadramon and Goldramon are going to meet a Digimon that is not allowed to exist?" asked Izzy. I finally drew blood from my lip.

_"Guilmon... Megidramon is..."_

"I don't know. Azulongmon did not answer that question. All I know is what the Digital Hazard is... It's kind of a virus, if you want to refer to it as such. It's... Hard to define. It's evil, malevolent to the core... And easily can be corrupted. It's highly destructive, and if corrupted, could very well threaten the existence of both the Digital World and the human world... That's why Megidramon is sealed away. And let us hope it stays that way."

_"Megidramon... Guilmon...! I turned Guilmon into...!"_

"Look, DigiDestined... I want you to be ready any time. I do not know what it is that causes three important groups to meet... But it must be something great. The Demon Lords do usually only meet once in fifty years... And it is not time yet. This irregular meeting has to mean something. So be on alert, alright?" I heard Gennai, and released my lower lip, ignored the taste of blood that filled my mouth almost immediately.

I glared down at Azulongmon on my D-Power, then pushed off the door and ran back to my hiding spot behind the corner of the corridor upon hearing the DigiDestined saying their goodbyes to Gennai.

I just glared at Azulongmon's face, though.

"You better start explaining now." I whispered.

"I can't just now, young Takato. But you will know soon." responded Azulongmon. And increased my anger that way.

"Azulongmon, I agreed to help you, but I need to know everything!" I hissed, not knowing that I was behaving out of character. Or had I ever threatened someone? Had I ever talked to someone like this?

"Young one, keep calm. I cannot have you enraged... You are not allowed to feel rage. Do not give into the anger, the rage, or the hatred...!" shot the Sovereign back in a sharp tone, causing me to flinch. And immediately, all of my anger was gone, had vanished as sudden as it had appeared.

Guilt replaced anger, and I glanced down at the ground aside me.

_"What was that...? I... I usually don't..."_

"All of your questions will be answered in due time... You have to trust me, young one. It is true that your task in this world is connected to the meeting of those groups, but it is not the reason for it. Wait another day, young Takato, and all questions may be answered..." spoke the Sovereign, causing me to let out a deep sigh and glance around the corner, examining each of the DigiDestined as they left the computer room, talking among themselves.

"The topic I called you for is different, though. It is not related to your present task, but rather your past..." continued Azulongmon, drawing my attention back to him.

"You mean?" I muttered, gently raising an eyebrow at him.

"Takato, do you know the reason why no human being is allowed to move between the quadrants of the Digital World?" asked the Sovereign. I shook my head, denying it.

"I thought so... Young Takato, one day has passed since you arrived in this quadrant, right?" continued Azulongmon, and I nodded. But Azulongmon shook his head.

"In your own quadrant, it's been three days."

"What?!" I gasped, barely containing my voice.

"Time flows different in this quadrant, young Takato. Twenty four hours in this quadrant are seventy two hours in yours." explained the Dragon Digimon, shocking me with this revelation.

"Are you saying that...?!" I began, and Azulongmon nodded.

"The more time you'll spend in this world, the more distance will be put between your age and those of the other DigiDestined of your world. Spending one year in this world would mean that your friends all aged three years. I fear I forgot to tell you that when you first accepted my request..." revealed Azulongmon, leaving me to stare at the screen before me.

"Young Takato... Do not fear this. Your task in this world will not take too long. Before you know, you'll be returned with your family and friends." continued the Sovereign, but then closed it's eyes, "Do you still wish to aid me, or shall I allow you to return to your world?"

After the revelation of the Sovereign, this question was not that hard to answer. The thought of returning home, only to see how Henry, Rika and the others were older than me... It frightened me. What if Azulongmon was wrong? What if my task in this world would take two years? Everyone would have aged six years in my own world... I would be fourteen, and the others eighteen...

Rika would be eighteen...

_"Rika? Where did that come from?"_

"Azulongmon, look I..." I began, peeked around the corner again and found the others still standing in front of the computer room, "I'll still help you."

The Sovereign nodded at this, thanked me silently and then disappeared from my D-Power, the screen turning black again. Leaving me to stare at the dead screen.

_"The thought frightens me... But I cannot let this opportunity slip. I NEED to know more about this... Digital Hazard. I need to know how I called upon it and turned Guilmon into that monster. I need to know why I managed to do that... Why me of all people! I need to know how I affect it and how it affects me! And I need to know..." _

"Takato?"

I quickly slipped the D-Power into the pocket of my blue hoodie and turned around to face Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody.

"He-hey!" I smiled uneasily and waved a little. Oh nuts, they found me...!

"Takato... What are you doing here? School ended half an hour ago..." asked Yolei, and I chuckled uneasily. Quickly looking for an explanation, I found that I was, coincidentally and luckily, standing in front of my own locker. Entering the combination, the lock clicked open and allowed me to access the contents of the locker.

"I forgot my... textbook! Y-yeah, my textbook! I was going to study over the weekend!" I announced. The lie was obvious, but the others didn't seem to notice. Everybody but TK, who was giving me a skeptical frown.

"That so? Then you surely won't mind if we study together, right? I could study a little myself." suggested TK, much to my chagrin, "How about tomorrow?" I flinched a little, well knowing that tomorrow would be Saturday, the day on which my tutor would arrive to teach me about the Digital Hazard.

"Nah, I..." I began, trying to make up an excuse, "I am going to go home to my parents tomorrow. Yeah, I'll visit my hometown tomorrow, I can't study with you, sorry!" TK didn't seem to be satisfied with that at all, though, which left me to growl to myself in the back of my head. I knew that it was going to be hard with him around. He'd keep an eye on me, wasn't trusting me a single bit. Why, I had yet to find out, though.

"Really? Where are you from, Takato?" smiled Yolei, and I cursed silently. Each lie was getting me deeper into this mess. Oh well, might as well...

"Shinjuku." I replied curtly, as sweet as possible. The last thing I needed was for them to get suspicious of me like TK. And besides, if I opened up a little, it could mean that I'd befriend them.

"Shinjuku? I didn't expect that." muttered TK in thought, leaving me to smile at him.

"Is there a problem with that?" I smiled and closed my locker, the textbook I certainly wasn't going to take a single peek in over the weekend under my right arm. Putting my bag onto the ground, I slipped the textbook in and then threw it over my shoulder.

"Want to walk home together?" offered Yolei, and I accepted with a small smile.

"Sure, why not?" I smirked, earning a smile from the two females and Cody. TK still frowned at me.

_"Oh come on, what does it take for him to trust me? If anything, I would've thought Kari would be suspicious of me, but TK?"_ I thought with a growl and mentally rolled my eyes. When the others picked up their bags and turned to leave, I quickly followed.

Leaving the building in silence, I stole a few glances towards the bags of the others in hope to spot their Digimon. Indeed, I managed to steal a single glance at Patamon in TK's bag, but he was acting like a stuffed animal as usual. So Patamon was in TK's bag, and Gatomon was nowhere to be seen...

Spotting Poromon and Upamon wasn't as hard. The two were sitting in their respective partners arms and acted like stuffed animals, much like they had done in the TV show. I really wish I had seen DemiVeemon as well, he was adorable, but I guess that wasn't happening anytime soon, unless I managed to befriend them enough for them to be comfortable enough to share their secret of the existence of Digimon with me.

Upon leaving the school, I found Davis playing soccer with Ken against a few guys. I stopped for a few seconds to watch the game, something that caught the attention of the others.

"Ever since Ken came to our school, he joined the soccer team... He's good at it, especially if he works together with Davis. One can hardly believe the two of them were once enemies." commented Kari as she followed my gaze and watched the boys on the soccer field. What she didn't know was that she had just provided me with a target.

"Enemies?" I asked with a fake frown. I admit that I was hoping that they'd let me in on their secret of the existence of Digimon if I asked the right questions. And if I knew about the Digimon, they had no reason to keep their distance to me anymore, giving me easier access to them. And that was what Azulongmon wanted, right? He wanted me to keep an eye on them and help them overcome their weaknesses. But for that to happen, I had to know them first.

"Uh... The two of them started off on the wrong foot, you could say." chuckled Kari quickly and waved it off.

"Really? Like how?" I continued my assault, now frowning at Kari as good as I could.

"Davis and Ken... Uh..." began Kari, obviously trying to find an excuse for what she had just said without revealing to me the existence of Digimon and Ken's past as Digimon Emperor. I knew I had her, though. She had unwillingly allowed me to start my investigation with a success...

If it hadn't been for TK.

"What's with all the questioning? What does it matter to you, anyways?" snapped TK, forcing me to take a step back and raise my hands in defense.

"I was just curious...!" I defended myself uneasily, "It sounded interesting!"

TK let out a huff and turned away at that, starting to walk into the direction of the apartment building we all lived in... Except Kari, of course, but she had to go into the same direction.

Kari, Yolei and Cody all sent me an apologizing smile and began to follow TK, and so did I, but with the bad aftertaste of defeat. But then again, it would've been too easy if one question would've managed to break the ice. Which left me with no other way than to get close to them first. And the best way to do that was to offer them a little more of myself.

Was this how Rika felt when she spent time with us? Being with us, revealing a little of herself without revealing too much?

"I'm bad at soccer..." I spoke nonchalantly and glanced towards Davis again.

"Really? That's interesting. I figured you were good at it, like Davis. But I guess a pair of goggles doesn't just turn you into a copy of Tai, after all. You were wrong, TK." giggled Kari, only receiving a huff from the carrier of the crest of hope.

"Tai?" I asked, even though I knew very well who Tai was. After all, Tai was my big idol, the hero of my childhood! How could I possibly not know who Tai was? But then again, nobody here knew that their life had essentially been a TV Show in my world...

"My older brother. You look a little like him when he was younger, save for the spiky hair. Izzy mistook you for him because of the goggles, I guess." laughed Kari. And offered me a new target.

"Oh nuts, that Izzy guy!" I gasped and slapped my forehead, "I was supposed to tell you something from him!" Yolei waved it off, though.

"We ran into him and he told us himself, so everything is alright." smiled Yolei as she continued to wave. TK, however, turned around and smiled at me... Something that wasn't right at all, given his bad mood moments earlier. And I noticed exactly why he was smiling the same second.

"How come you know Izzy's name, Takato? And his nickname, no less?" asked TK in a way too sweet voice. And I knew he had me.

"I... Probably heard someone using it." I chuckled uneasily, using the most obvious excuse.

"Oh really?" asked TK in the same tone as before, causing me to growl under my breath.

"Well, TK has a point, Takato... How do you know Izzy's nickname? Only we call him like that." commented Cody, speaking up. Much like in the TV show, he wasn't exactly a talkative person. Still... Why did he have to speak up now?!

"I... I told you, I..." I chuckled uneasily, trying to find a way out of this. My helpless stuttering was stopped when the cellphone in my bag began to ring, the cellphone that my parents had gotten me after the whole D-Reaper thing because they were worried about me and wanted to reach me once in a while.

_"Saved by the cellphone ringing... Still, who'd call me? I don't know anyone who could reach me... Or could it be that...?"_ Suddenly very excited by the thought that someone from my own quadrant could be calling me, I swung the bag off my shoulder and reached inside, searched for my cellphone. Sadly, the ringtone stopped almost immediately, meaning that it wasn't a call but a message, but I was still excited.

This excitement faded, however, when I saw the sender of the message. Azu. Without a doubt, this "Azu" was "Azulongmon". Especially considering that the content of the message read "Quadrant room in twenty minutes.", obviously referring to the chatroom Azulongmon had used to contact me last time.

With a small sigh, I lowered the cellphone and closed it.

"I... need to go home. Right now." I spoke, "See you later." Of course this was to get away from TK and his question, and even though it would make me only more suspicious, it saved me from being discovered right now.

Before anyone could ask me, I dashed past them, my mind now only set on getting home. Whatever the reason, it had to be important if Azulongmon actually chose to contact me over my cellphone. I knew it was easy for a Digimon to contact a specific cellphone, they were all connected to the networks after all. But still... I knew it had to be somewhat important. And it saved my ass, no less.

"Yo, Takato!" exclaimed another voice and I stopped and glanced towards the soccer field for a second, only to find Davis waving towards me, "Come on, we could need another man!"

"Sorry, not today, Davis!" I called right back, then turned to leave again. Like I had told the others before, I was bad at soccer. And besides... Azulongmon was waiting for me, and I was in this quadrant to fulfill some tasks for Azulongmon, not to enjoy myself or meet the heroes of my childhood.

Even if it was tempting.

* * *

I got back into my apartment just in time, closed the door behind me and threw my bag onto the couch. I wasn't really in a hurry, after all, I still had more than enough time. Azulongmon had said that I should be there in twenty minutes, and it had taken me merely fifteen to get home.

I booted up the computer and leaned back in the chair, silently wondering what Azulongmon was going to tell me this time. It was like he had given me a puzzle with merely three pieces, each of them one task he wanted me to fulfill, and was only now giving me the other pieces, one at a time.

_"Let's just hope that I figure out what picture the full puzzle is going to show me before I have all of the pieces..."_ I thought, just as the computer finally finished loading, _"After all, I still don't get why Azulongmon chose me. Why not Ryo? Ryo should be far more skilled than me, he spend many years in the Digital World."_

I started up the chatroom that I had used last time to contact Azulongmon, and the familiar black window opened up again, a number of names highlighted in white in the upper right, symbols next to them.

One caught my eye in particular, but after I blinked once, the name and symbol were gone, leaving me to wonder if it had even been there to begin with. But if it had not been, how could I remember the symbol that it had?

It had looked like a character from an old videogame, a 16-bit version of an Angel. A young, blonde angel with eight white wings and another pair of wings on it's head, clad in a white robe.

My gaze shifted over to the chat itself, but no message had appeared regarding someone leaving, or entering, the room, aside me. And I still didn't know why my username was "Chaosknight(me)"...

Turning to look at the other occupants of the chatroom, I found the names Azulongmon, Alphamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon and Craniamon.

"Young Takato." read a message that appeared in the chat, and I let out a sigh.

"Yeah yeah, got it..." I muttered to myself and moved the cursor to the button with the large red C and clicked on it. Almost immediately, five new windows opened up, each showing the face of one of the five Digimon.

"Young Takato. It is good to see you made it in time. Our time right now is limited, which is why I'd like to keep this short." spoke the Sovereign and I nodded shortly.

"Can I ask something before we do that?" I asked, and when Azulongmon nodded, I continued, "Was there just someone else in this chatroom?"

It remained silent for a few seconds, but then, Azulongmon shook his head. I couldn't really believe him, but also couldn't be sure as well... Maybe I had really just seen things.

"Alright, if that is all, young Takato, then I'd like to introduce you to the four Digimon you see right now. These are Craniamon, Alphamon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon. They are four members of the Thirteen Royal Knights." began Azulongmon.

"The Thirteen Royal Knights...?" I repeated, sure that I had already read something like that on some cards in the cardgame.

"You should know something about them. You become Gallantmon, Takato... Another Gallantmon is part of the Thirteen Royal Knights." replied Azulongmon.

"One of our strongest members, to be exact. But he is lacking the something you possess as Gallantmon, Matsuki." spoke Crusadermon with it's soft, high voice; like a breeze carrying sakura petals in the wind... I say "it's" because I have no idea if Crusadermon was male or female... But then again, Rika had mentioned once that Renamon had said that Digimon had no gender.

Still, some of them made me think of them as male or female... Like Guilmon, who I refer to as male; or Renamon, who has a female voice and moves really gracious, and thus makes me refer to her as female.

I closed my eyes after Crusadermon's statement, already guessing what Crusadermon was referring to.

"The Digital Hazard?" I guessed.

"You do not seem to be aware of it's powers, but you catch on quickly. Azulongmon wasn't kidding when he said you had what it takes to be a leader." commented Craniamon.

"Young Takato, from now on, you shall come to this chatroom if you are in need of any advices. At least one of the Royal Knights shall from now on be here to guide you in case that you are in need of guidance. And even if not... There should always be someone here to guide you..." spoke the Sovereign in a mysterious voice, causing me to raise an eyebrow at the screen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, but Azulongmon merely shook his head.

"Nothing. And with this, we shall already depart again. The Royal Knights do not serve us Sovereigns, but they have agreed to help you in what little time they have apart from their duties." spoke the Sovereign of the East.

"Understood. Thank you." I replied with a smile, and each of the Royal Knights nodded.

"We shall be off." spoke Crusadermon, right before signing off.

"I am looking forward to working with you, Takato Matsuki." added Dynasmon, then left as well.

"Do not restrain yourself from asking us questions. If we can help you, it will be our pleasure to answer them and help you with important decisions." was Alphamon's comment, right before he left.

Craniamon merely nodded, then left the chatroom like his fellow knights, leaving me with Azulongmon. But he also left with a single nod. And so, only I was left in the chatroom.

Letting out a sigh, I leaned back in my chair again and closed my eyes for a moment.

This all couldn't be real.

From one day to another, I had to leave everything behind. I left friends, family and even Guilmon behind to help Azulongmon. I went from one world to another, only to learn that staying in this world for a long time would lead to me being younger than everyone... And then there was what I had learned earlier that day. At least three of the Digital Worlds more important groups were going to meet... And my task was connected to that somehow.

Just what relation did all of this have to that goddamn sign?

Why had I drawn this thing onto Guilmon when I created him? This could be no coincidence! There had to be a reason why I did that... I had subconsciously given Guilmon a virus. The most dangerous sign known to the Digital World was on Guilmon, and his Mega level was the Digital Hazard itself...

No. No, something must have controlled me to do that.

I had not known the Digital Hazard until the moment that it turned Guilmon into Megidramon...

The moment that I turned Guilmon into that monster...

A sudden noise, a beep, spared me the depressed thoughts of Megidramon and Leomon's death anew. Looking up at the screen, I found that I was still logged in on the chatroom known as "the quadrant room"... But I wasn't alone anymore.

I almost thought that one of the Royal Knights had returned, or Azulongmon himself... But it was neither.

Instead, the only other person in the room, lacking a symbol next to it's name much like me, was known as 'Falldown'. This confused me, as each Digimon that had used the chatroom until now had a 16-bit version of itself next to it's name... Was this a Digimon?

**Hi.**

I froze at the word that suddenly appeared in the chat. Who was this?

"Hi. Do I know you?" I read my own message aloud before I send it. It took the other person a few seconds before he replied, and his message confused me.

**Takato Matsuki, I've been waiting to talk to you. It saddens me that we have yet to meet each other in person, but my heart fills with glee upon the prospect of our meeting happening very soon.**

This message creeped me out a little, not only because that other guy knew my name, but also because of his weird choice of words and the fact that he sounded pretty much like a stalker.

"What do you want? Who are you?" I typed in and sent the message, frowning at the screen.

**Someone.**

The reply caused my frown to increase. He was avoiding my question for some reason. And whatever that reason was, it bothered me. But before I got the chance to ask another question, 'Falldown' sent another message.

**I want to talk with you. What do you know about the Digital Hazard?**

I flinched and stared in disbelief at the last two words. Again that damn thing. Again the Digital Hazard. Just why was everyone so focused on that thing? Heh! Now that's a question for him to choke on!

"Why is everyone so focused on that thing?"

To my surprise, without as much as a waste of a second, the reply of 'Falldown' came. It was as if he had already typed it in and had waited for my question! Seeing that he was going to answer some questions, or at least more than everyone else had, I began to type, no thought wasted on something else anymore but this person... Whoever 'Falldown' was.

**We need it. You need it.**

"What do you mean?!"

**What I said. We need it's power soon... We need you to control it. And you need to control it, to avoid losing yourself to it.**

"That doesn't answer my question!"

**It does. Now?**

I let out a sigh, then typed in my answer, typed in what I knew about the Digital Hazard...

"It's something like a virus. It has incredible, malevolent powers. I can control it, apparently, or at least used it once without knowing how. For some reason, I drew it onto Guilmon when I designed him... Aside that, I know nothing about it, other than that everyone seems to want me to control it. It seems to be related to many things recently."

**I figured as much. You know nothing about the Digital Hazard. That's sad.**

"Why?"

**You'll see soon. What do you think of the Digital Hazard?**

This question made me cringe, then I froze. My opinion on the Digital Hazard? The thing that corrupted me? The thing that turned Guilmon into Megidramon? The horrible night in the Digital World flashed in front of my eyes again. Everything from Leomon's death to Megidramon losing against Beelzemon.

My opinion was determined on that thing.

"I hate it."

**Ironic.**

The single word shocked me again. The single word confused me again. I just admitted that I hate the thing and the only answer this 'Falldown' has is "Ironic"?! This guy was an enigma to me...

"Why?"

**Do you hate white?**

Another riddle? Was this all this 'Falldown' guy could? Talking in riddles?

"What has that to do with the Digital Hazard?"

**White is white, and does not change on it's own. Adding any other color to it changes it, though. The Digital Hazard is the same. It is just what it is, neither good nor bad. Adding an emotion to it changes it. It follows that emotion.**

**It feeds on hatred.**

The last line, sent with a few seconds delay from the rest, scared the hell out of me. For some reason, upon reading the line, it was like a silent, creepy voice whispered the line in the back of my head. I twirled around in my chair, scanned the room. I was still alone.

Still alone.

I turned back to the screen, glared at the name of 'Falldown' in the upper right corner. Whoever he was, he knew more about that thing than I did. And he got me curious.

"Explain."

**What caused the Digital Hazard to awake when Leomon died?**

I swallowed. My throat suddenly felt dry and my fingers refused to move. Whoever this guy was, he knew of the events regarding Leomon's death. With shaking fingers, I typed in the response to the question of 'Falldown'.

"Me."

**Correct.**

"How do you know? Who are you?"

Again, 'Falldown' remained quiet for a few seconds before he sent his reply. And again, it left me unsatisfied.

**Someone.**

Getting frustrated for the first time in a long while, I rolled my eyes and rose from my chair. That 'Falldown' guy could chat with himself if he wanted to... He was just annoying me. This must be what Rika always felt...

When my stomach began to growl and reminded me that I still had not eaten a single thing this day, I turned towards the kitchen to finally get something to eat. But not without sending a last glance towards the screen. And I froze in horror at the message displayed there.

**Where are you going?**

Immediately sending a shocked glance towards the webcam on top of the screen, I found it still active, despite the fact that I wasn't talking with anyone.

This 'Falldown' guy was observing me. He had from the very beginning. And this left me with one conclusion. 'Falldown' was a Digimon after all. Only a Digimon would've been able to get easy access to that webcam.

Suddenly drawn back to the chat instead of the kitchen, I ignored my grumbling stomach and focused on 'Falldown' again. Now things were really interesting me.

"You are a Digimon, aren't you?" I spoke towards the webcam, not even bothering to type my questions anymore. And as it turned out, my suspicions were confirmed.

**Correct.**

"Who are you?"

**Someone.**

"Why are you avoiding my questions?"

**It's not time for you to know. You will know soon, though.**

Urgh. That guy really was annoying me.

**What do you think of the DigiDestined? As a group, I mean?**

Whoever this guy was, he wanted to know quite a lot. But that was also the moment that I first began to doubt this guy. What if he was one of the bad guys? What if he was someone that shouldn't know all of that which I was telling him?

But like before, 'Falldown' showed to have a great insight. Either that, or he could read my emotions pretty well.

**Azulongmon wants us to meet, even if not right now. I waited until he left to talk with you before we meet in person.**

I pondered for a moment if to continue this game of twenty questions, as Rika or Beelzemon would call it, but ultimately came to the conclusion that I could trust this 'Falldown' guy. Why, I didn't know. It was just the feeling that I could trust him...

**So, what do you think of them?**

"I can't say right now, I don't know enough about them." I replied, my glare resting on the webcam.

**What about the TV Show in your quadrant? Shouldn't you know about them through that?**

Another surprise. This guy knew about my quadrant and the TV Show... Had he been there as well? Was he one of those that Gennai had called 'Travelers', beings that could just move between the quadrants?

**Whatever. That doesn't matter. I have a much more interesting question. Azulongmon informed me that you are well aware that three of the most important groups of the Digital World will meet very soon. What do you think of them? The Sovereigns, the Seven Great Demon Lords and the Four Great Dragons?**

I frowned at the screen, then at the webcam.

"Why?"

**Just answer.**

"I have a great respect for the Sovereigns... I don't know much about Baihumon and Ebonwumon, I merely met them once and didn't really have the time to speak with them. Zhuqiaomon seems to be very serious and has a short temper, but he isn't that bad. Azulongmon can be a little mysterious sometimes and is pretty serious as well, but I guess that just comes with being a Sovereign." I answered, not once stopping to frown at the cam.

**What about the Demon Lords?**

"I don't know anything about them aside the fact that they are seven Digimon that each represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins. As far as I know, they are neither good or bad."

**Interesting view of them. **

I cringed as I kept staring at the screen. Had it just been me or... had the message changed before I managed to read it completely? Now, the words 'Interesting view of them.' were highlighted in white on the black page, but I was sure that they had been different for a few seconds. At least one word had been, I was sure of it. But why would 'Falldown' change his own message before I could read it completely?

**And the Four Great Dragons?**

"I don't know much about them either. Azulongmon is one of them, and I don't know Goldramon or Magnadramon." I replied in all honesty... but, of course, avoided the last one. I always did. I always wanted to.

**Those are three, but I can see that you don't want to talk about, or even fear Megidramon. I would, too, in your position. And I do fear Megidramon. But nonetheless do I have to ask you the question that I have planned to ask you from the very beginning. It is the most important question.**

**Do you hate Megidramon?**

And another confusing question. And why would it be so important? Why was it important whether I hated Megidramon or not? But could I hate him? Megidramon was Guilmon. I didn't hate Guilmon. But Megidramon was also my mistake. And I hated that mistake.

"I... I don't know." I eventually sighed and closed my eyes. For some reason, a headache was slowly acting up and I really didn't want to know why. When I opened my eyes again, a new question was already awaiting me on the screen.

**Another interesting answer. You don't know if you hate Megidramon because he is Guilmon, right? If so, let me move on to the last topic for now...**

I rose an eyebrow again. Had this day anything else to offer but surprises and revelations? And of course, more mysteries?

**Are you aware what would have happened if you did not snap out of it during the Megidramon Incident? Do you know how everything would've turned out if your guilt would have not stopped you and your actions?**

I read the message carefully, once, twice, then again. This time, 'Falldown'´s words confused me completely. What did he mean when he said that I was stopped?

**I can see your confusion. Let me rephrase my question. You turned Guilmon into Megidramon, but you immediately began to question your action and hated yourself for it. You stopped giving Megidramon commands, you stopped feeling blind hatred towards Beelzemon. You snapped out of it. Do you want to know what would have happened if you did not stop?**

My throat went dry again. This time, not because of a bad memory or my fear of the past events. This time, it was because of fear what 'Falldown' was implying. His words held a greater meaning, and I feared what he would tell me. And yet, I could not deny that I also wanted to know... I wanted to know what the Digital Hazard would've turned me into if I had not stopped.

But it seems that I had hesitated too long, as another message appeared.

**You are not sure if you want to know or not. That is a reasonable thought. Hold onto it, but think about my words... Everything could've been different if you would have not stopped back then. Everything. Think about that. **

**Think about it.**

**THINK ABOUT IT UNTIL TOMORROW.**

Suddenly, 'Falldown' signed off and left me alone. And this time, I knew that I would remain alone in the chatroom... But I signed off as well and stood up. I swallowed the knot that had formed in my throat, the cryptic words of 'Falldown' echoing in my head.

Think about it until tomorrow.

Why tomorrow? Why should I think about the most horrible event of my past?

The headache was getting worse, a ringing noise in my ears causing me to feel pain. Still hungry, though, I carried myself into the kitchen and prepared some instant ramen, which I unenthusiastically ate while returning to the living room.

I pushed the bag off the couch and flopped down on it, placed the empty bowl on the living-room table and closed my eyes. I didn't feel like doing anything anymore. The headache was getting worse and worse by the second.

Maybe it was better to take a nap... Maybe going to sleep early today wasn't that bad of a choice due to the headache. And it was certainly not helping that I was confused as hell.

If only Henry was here... He'd help me understand this all. Or Guilmon... That would make everything so much easier to handle.

Or Rika... She'd kick my butt into the right direction. She had always done that. If she would've not kicked my butt every time I had begun to doubt myself, I wouldn't be here today...

But that all didn't matter right now.

That tutor would arrive tomorrow. He'd tell me more of the thing called 'Digital Hazard'.

And hopefully then everything would make sense...

* * *

(1) In the English dub of the 02 series, everyone is in the seventh grade and Cody is in the fourth. Since the events in this story take place after the series, I believe it would not make sense to let them remain that way.

* * *

_Alright, that was the third chapter and the beginning of our second arc; Another time, Another place. Takato is thrown into more mysteries, and learns more about his task, but also about his sacrifice._

_From now on, I'll update this story once a month, maybe more once we get deeper into the story, where a series of rather interesting events await us. For now, though, I planned a monthly update, but that may change depending on how much I get into this while writing a chapter, and on my free time._

_Before we end this now, I'd like to clarify one thing: I don't hate Ryo (though one may think that due to the first and now this chapter). I admit that I found him annoying at times during the third season, but I have a great respect for what he has done outside of that season. _

_My main problem with Ryo is just how he annoys Rika. I just can't stand that. Nonetheless is he part of the third season and will have his role in this story as well. _

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next update!_

_So long~_


	4. The Digital Hazard

_Ahum. This is probably a bit too late, but... Welcome to the next chapter of Hazard of Hatred! _

_I am aware that I'm way too late for this update. I know I promised a monthly update of this story and said at the very beginning that I had lots of free time, but due to a lot of work that I had to do for school, I was not able to concentrate on HoH. To make up for it, I wanted to focus on HoH rather than NBP for the month may, but had even more work to do for school, and was unable to concentrate on either story once again. Knowing that I shouldn't make promises I can't keep, I'm not going to promise that I'll make two updates next month to make up for the missing one... But, rather than that, I'll be starting with monthly updates (and probably more once we reached the middle of this story) next month for real._

_Now then, I don't think there is anything left to say. Thanks for all the positive reviews and once again sorry for the long wait._

* * *

_**Hazard of Hatred**_

_**ARC 2 - ANOTHER TIME, ANOTHER PLACE**_

_**Chapter 2: The Digital Hazard**_

As I woke up that morning, it didn't take me forever to remember what situation I was in. I woke up and immediately knew I wasn't at home, but another world, one that I had believed to be nothing but a TV Show.

My headache from the day before was gone and I felt more lively and energetic, so I shook the remaining drowsiness off and returned to the things at hand with my old strength. And the next thing at hand related to the task that Azulongmon had given me was the arrival of my tutor, the one that would teach me about the Digital Hazard for the time being.

I sat up and still found myself where I had dozed off: On the living room couch. I cast a short glance into the direction of the computer and silently wondered to myself who my tutor would be, and how and when he'd arrive.

Not many would know about the Digital Hazard and it's ways to begin with... In fact, only a handful of Digimon would know, those who bore the seal themselves. And only a very few Digimon did, actually.

So as I finally rose from the couch, I let out a deep sigh and stretched my tired, aching limbs.

"Geez, I should've just gone to bed!" I groaned to myself, "Sleeping on a couch really doesn't help your body or anything!"

I cast a short glance towards the clock on the far side of the room. It was nearly 11 AM, meaning I had slept a little longer than I had wanted to. However, since it was a Saturday, there was nothing I could've gotten late for... So sleeping in once in a while was alright.

Hearing my stomach growl, mainly because I hadn't really eaten anything the day before, I made my way over to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. Since I had yet to go and buy some groceries, I had to eat the only thing that Azulongmon had left me... Or whoever else had prepared this flat for me.

Instant Ramen.

With a bowl of it in hand, I returned to the living room and flopped down into the chair in front of the computer. I turned it on, waited for it to boot up while I began to eat. Eventually, I was greeted by the blue desktop and the only symbol on it: Quadrantroom EXE.

Since my tutor had yet to arrive, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to have a short look as to who was currently active in the Quadrant Room, and thus clicked on the symbol. Once more, the black window opened up. And, to my surprise, I wasn't even alone... He was there.

Falldown.

I nearly spat my food across the desk when I saw his name, mainly because I hadn't expected him to show up so soon again. But then again, hadn't he told me to think about something until today... He had asked me to think about what could've been if things had gone different back then during the Megidramon Incident.

**Takato Matsuki.**

I glanced towards the webcam, only to find it inactive this time. He wasn't observing me like the day before. And yet, I felt observed, uneasy. This guy was giving me the creeps...

**I have awaited you.**

As this message popped up, the webcam came alive, a green light indicating that it was currently in use.

"I guess so..." I muttered, a little creeped out as the webcam turned a little to face me.

**You seem uneasy. Is everything alright?**

Was this guy seriously asking that? How could he have not figured out that his weird behavior was making me uncomfortable?

**Ah, I see. It is because you cannot see me, correct? You humans are silly beings. You do not want me to see you as long you are unable to see me... Interesting. This could lead to the first step into the right direction...**

"What do you mean? I don't think this is interesting at all..." I replied, still staring at the webcam as if it was an eyeball that kept looking at me.

**Then do something about it. Stop me. Prevent me from taking control of your webcam.**

Was this some kind of joke? What did he want me to do?

I glanced around, wondered if anything would come to my help. Spotting a small tablecloth, barely bigger than my hand, on a shelf next to me, I leaned over to it and picked it up, then merely threw it over the webcam to cover it. I don't know why, but that seemed to be the only logical solution I could come up with... And well, it did work just fine.

At least until the webcam, which had the shape of a white orb, moved, rolled backwards, and thus pushed the tablecloth off it. And once it had fallen behind the desk, the webcam turned back to face me.

**Nice try, Takato. But I was referring to something else. Use the Digital Hazard to stop me.**

At that, I frowned at the screen and wondered if 'Falldown' was kidding around or if he was serious... He began to sound more and more like a lunatic.

"How?" I asked him, glaring cautiously at the webcam.

**What are you asking me for? I don't have control over it. You are the bearer of the Hazard sign... But for beginners, you might try to point your right palm at it.**

With a huge frown, I gently lifted my right hand and pointed it's palm at the webcam. How was this even supposed to work? I guess he indeed was a lunatic.

"What now?"

**Megidramon.**

The moment that I read the single name, three things happened.

First: I cringed madly, bad memories resurfacing in an instant. The entire Megidramon Incident repeated itself in a flash before my eyes. I could once more, just like in my nightmares, only watch as Leomon died by Beelzemon's hands, and how Guilmon turned into Megidramon, only to eventually nearly die.

Second: Just for the fragment of a second, just the blink of an eye, something red flashed on the back of my right hand... Some kind of symbol or insignia. And the same thing flashed on the white of the webcam.

Third: The webcam let out a mechanical roar, just before it exploded violently; the orb flying past my head, leaving me flabbergasted.

Had I just done that?!

In shock, I stared at the smoking remains of what had once been the webcam. And I only averted my gaze as a new message appeared on the screen.

**Oh my. I didn't expect such a violent reaction. You were supposed to render it useless... But I guess breaking it did it as well.**

"What did just happen?!" I gasped as words finally were making sense again. For some reason, I was panting, and yet was not exhausted. Only one word could describe what I felt that very moment.

Fear.

Of course, if I had been able to think things through, I would've remembered the fact that 'Falldown' would now not be able to see or hear me anymore... But in the panic that I was, I continued to stare at the screen.

Well, the next messages of 'Falldown' didn't exactly help it. Especially not how fast they popped up.

**So that is the power of the Digital Hazard...**

**And it is only a little bit of it! You didn't even use it conscious!**

**This power is incredible!**

**I am coming to get it now, before anyone else gets his hand on it!**

**I'M COMING FOR YOU TAKATO MATSUKI.**

I pushed myself away from the computer. Too fast, as it turned out, as the chair fell over. I nearly screamed when it pulled me with it, hissed as I rolled once and eventually crawled further away from the computer, not once averting my gaze from it. Ending up with my back against the wall, I continued to watch the thing that now seemed to be a threat.

**I'll be there in a moment.**

No... No, stay away!

**I see you, Takato!**

He can see me?! I glanced left, glanced right, awaited some kind of madman to appear from behind the couch, behind the window (good thing it was closed!), the doors... He could see me! He could see me!

I sent a last glance towards the screen. And froze up in horror.

**I am here.**

'Falldown' signed off.

And then, it was silent. It was just me, cowering on the ground in a bright, nice and comfy room. And yet it felt like a dark cabin in the middle of the woods, felt like right out of a horror movie to me.

I would've never guessed that I'd have my personal stalker one day. And that, despite still being so young...

But... It remained silent. Nothing happened. Not a single thing.

For the next few minutes, I just sat there, back resting against the wall. But no madman showed up, not even a Digimon. The only thing I could hear was the soft ticking of the clock on the wall above me. Nothing else.

At least until I heard the doorbell, just as I finally rose.

Immediately thrown into panic again, I stumbled away from the open door to the corridor, from where the noises had come. Someone was at the door. Someone was at the door to my flat! It was 'Falldown', wasn't it?! It was that crazy madman!

And yet... Yet, despite my panic, something in me wanted to check who it was. And, after all, if this 'Falldown' really was going after me, he would get me one or the other way... Especially if he was a powerful Digimon. I didn't have Guilmon at my side, and it wasn't like I could just run up to the DigiDestined and ask them to save me from some crazy Digimon...

Okay, so maybe I could, but the problem was how to reach them now... I was effectively cornered in my own flat, with no way to get out of here. I couldn't just use the window, I was several stories above the ground... Sure, I had my cellphone here, but I didn't know a single cellphone number to begin with...

He had me.

So I did what I guess... Well, it wasn't exactly the most sane thing to do, but better than just cowering in the corner. I was Gallantmon, after all, a knight... Not a coward! Davis or Tai would've probably done the same thing... And, after all, I was kind of referring to myself as 'the carrier of the crest of courage in the third generation'... At least that was what I liked to call myself sometimes, especially back then when we went to the Digital World to find Calumon... It had always given me the necessary strength to be brave, to fight...

With that, I left the living room. I cautiously walked closer to the door, from which the doorbell still echoed through the room. On the way to it, I picked up the next best thing to use it as a weapon... Well, not that a vase would suffice for a real weapon, but oh well. At least it gave me the feeling that I wasn't completely helpless...

Finally, I reached the door. My hand enclosed the cold doorknob. I held my breath, blinked for a last time and swallowed the knot that had formed in my throat. And then, yanked the door open. Coming face-to-face with the madman.

Or would have, if anybody would've been there. But there was nobody.

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I dared to make a single step out of my apartment. I glanced left, then right. There was nobody.

This had just been a sick joke.

Somewhat relaxing, I took two hasty steps back into my apartment, closed the door and lowered my 'weapon', then placed it down onto the cupboard I had taken it from. And with that done, I let out a huff of irritation and returned to the living room.

Coming back into the room, I finally relaxed. This had been a joke. Just a joke. That damn guy had just played with my mind again... He was probably just laughing to himself like an eight-year old that had just successfully pulled off a prank. Like Kazu, he was doing that too. Geez, I felt so stupid now...

Oh well. I guess I should close the window and then return to wait for my tutor to ar...

I froze up, remained where I stood.

The window.

It had not been open when I had left the room.

"My... my... my... How unthoughtful of you. You left your back uncovered, Takato Matsuki. Would I have been in your stead, I would've just used the Digital Hazard to increase my awareness." chuckled a sinister voice to my left, "But I guess I cannot blame you. You are unaware of what great powers you possess. Powers beyond that of a human."

I twirled on the spot, took two steps backwards at the same time, and ended up with my back pushed against the wall next to the door to the kitchen. And finally came face to face with 'the madman' that leaned against the wall there, aside the door to the corridor... Came face to face with 'Falldown'.

With nobody else but Lucemon.

The Digimon that looked so much like a young angel was staring at me, great amusement visible in it's blue eyes, along with mischievousness and a spark of evil that should just not be in the eyes of a child. His appearance deceived, his childish body lying about his true power. Despite him being only a Rookie, Lucemon was very well able to take on even stronger Mega Digimon. And that was on his Rookie level... If he actually went as far as digivolving to his Ultimate, Lucemon Falldown Mode, then...

Falldown.

Lucemon Falldown Mode. He was really Falldown.

I should've noticed earlier! Dang it, I could've known that he was the one I was talking to!

"Lucemon..." I dared to whisper, unsure what else to say. My own voice sounded far away, scared and intimidated... And yet, had some kind of awe to it. Was I in awe to see such a Digimon? A Digimon of legends?

The Fallen Angel Digimon let out an almost melodic laugh as he pushed himself off the wall and gently floated into the room... While being covered in data for a second, only to walk out of it as Lucemon Falldown Mode, the adult man with clothes half-white and half-black. As Lucemon Falldown Mode, his Ultimate.

"Takato Matsuki... How nice to finally meet you in person." chuckled the Digimon in a now way huskier voice. My Tamer senses kicked in and I reached for my D-Power. In the back of my mind, I knew that Guilmon wasn't with me, and yet the mere sight of such a powerful Digimon made me believe I was in another fight... That I was up against Beelzemon again.

"Oh, such hostility..." added the Demon Lord. It merely took him the simple wave of a hand, nothing more despite the large distance between us, to knock my D-Power out of my hand and across the room. He waved his hand again, which seemed to give an invisible hand a command, as my D-Power suddenly flew in midair. And then, over to Lucemon.

He caught it with his right hand, then admired it for a few seconds, only to then turn back to me, showing me the golden D-Power in his hand, waving it almost mockingly at me.

"You're not going to do anything about this? You're just allowing me to take it, one of the two parts of your connection to your partner, Megidramon? This is the sane part of your connection... The Digital Hazard is the other part of your connection to him, the insane part." asked the fallen angel with the movement of an eyebrow.

I unwillingly let out a growl, stared at the device that rested within his white-gloved hand. How was I supposed to get it back? Lucemon was an Ultimate Level Digimon, and I didn't have Guilmon with me! My D-Power was precious to me, not just because of being part of my connection like Lucemon had just said... It was also my only reminder of my home and my adventure back then, aside my goggles, that was.

"I see... Guess I was expecting too much then." huffed the Digimon after a few minutes of silence. To my surprise, he threw my D-Power back to me as he said this. Clumsy as I was, I barely caught it, but eventually held it back in my hands... This time with a strong grip, not willing to lose it again.

I watched with great caution as Lucemon strolled through my living room almost casually, walked over to the window and looked outside.

"In case you have not figured it out yet, Takato Matsuki, and I believe you have, I am the one you have known as 'Falldown' in the Quadrant Room. What you have apparently not figured out yet is that I am not the enemy. I was merely trying to give you a feeling of discomfort, wanted you in a state of panic and caution... All in hope that you'd use your Digital Hazard once cornered." huffed the Demon Lord.

"I guess that didn't work too well, though. Your mind must have unconsciously created a barrier... A barrier to prevent you from accidentally using the powers of the Digital Hazard like back then... Beelzemon did his job only too well. Leomon's death in combination with the creation of Megidramon must have truly traumatized you... Not only has it created that barrier, but also sends you into some kind of panic whenever Megidramon's name falls. It did cause that violent reaction, after all..." he added.

I still couldn't relax, even as he turned to me and began to smirk.

"Why would you want to do that? Why would you want me to use that thing?" I asked, spat the word 'thing'.

"You still don't get it, do you?" inquired Lucemon in return, then began to laugh, "I am the one you waited for. I am the one who will teach you... I am your tutor and will teach you how to use the Digital Hazard, as asked by Azulongmon."

Now that caught me off guard. With wide eyes, I stared at the Demon Lord, stared as he smirked to himself in an utterly pleased way. Was he telling the truth? Was he going to be my tutor? I guess it made sense, Lucemon was a powerful Digimon, the leader of the Demon Lords... But why would he know about the Digital Hazard? How would he be able to teach me how to use it? Why him, of all people?

I can't imagine that Azulongmon would choose him of all people if he had an alternative...

"You don't seem to believe me. Perhaps I should give you proof as for why I am best to tell you more about that which you know as Digital Hazard..." spoke the Demon Lord as he saw how unsure I was about all of this.

To be honest, I didn't really dare to say anything while being alone in the presence of such a powerful being. The last thing I needed was a new enemy. And, even though Lucemon had said that he was not an enemy, I still couldn't help but feel... intimidated.

Lucemon regarded me with a single glance, then rose his right hand and showed it to me. His hand burst apart into data as he did so, data that took the shape of glowing rings of all kinds of letters I had never seen before. These two rings moved apart, and thus revealed Lucemon's hand again... That of his Rookie shape.

He gently turned the pale, childish hand around to show me the back of it. And on the back of his hand, drawn in some kind of blue ink or something like that, like the other symbols on his body were, was the Digital Hazard sign.

"I am to bring order and harmony in the Digital World. I did so long ago... With the power of holy rings, as well as with the power of the Hazard. I combine light and dark, command both the divine and the diabolic... And it just happens that the holy rings are the divine, and the Digital Hazard..."

"...is the diabolic side." I finished for him, my eyes glued to his hand, even as it turned back into that of his current shape, that of the Ultimate Lucemon Falldown Mode.

"Do you believe me now? I do not intend any harm to the Digital World. In fact, I am here to prevent exactly that." revealed Lucemon and leaned against the wall just next to a window, his gaze now on something outside that I couldn't see.

"I do... Azulongmon sent you to train me in the ways of the Digital Hazard. But I still don't understand... Why me? And what is the Digital Hazard? What can I do with it?" I whispered, still in awe and yet confusion.

"A lot of questions at once... But I am here to answer all your questions. As good as I can, at least. Even I don't know why the Digital Hazard chose you to be reborn in... I don't think anyone will ever know." sighed the fallen angel.

"W-wait?! What do you mean with 'chose to be reborn in me'?!" I shouted the moment that I processed what he had just said, "And why did you call Megidramon my partner earlier? Guilmon is my partner, not Megidramon!"

At that, Lucemon turned his gaze to me and frowned, apparently confused at what I had just shouted.

"I see... You really do not know a single thing then. Then I shall reveal some things to you now, carrier of the crest of hatred." spoke Lucemon in a mysterious tone, then softly pushed himself off the wall and began to pace through the room.

"Long ago, when the Digital World had just come to be, the only things controlling it were two elements... You could call them light and darkness, but since we are talking about data, I shall call them by what they were... vaccine and virus. Vaccine was pure, uncorrupted data and eventually what all digital life was born from. Virus, on the other hand, was... Well, unstable data, easy to corrupt. It created the world that we live in, the Digital World." began Lucemon and closed his eyes.

"Vaccine and virus began to merge at one point, only to notice that they were too different to be one. Nonetheless did they know that they could not exist alongside one another, as the fact that they both existed at the same time threw the Digital World into chaos... Thus, vaccine eventually let itself be absorbed by virus. And at this point, virus took a more recognizable shape... That of the Digital Hazard." he continued, then opened his eyes to look at me.

"Before you ask now and interrupt me, Takato... Yes, the very thing that is to your command is the merged being of vaccine and virus. You command the very element of the Digital World."

Lucemon didn't give me time to process this, and merely continued once he had turned away again.

"The Digital Hazard combines several aspects of both vaccine and virus. It is easily corrupted, just like virus, and able to manipulate Digital Terrain, including the Digital World itself... That is the limit of it's virus side. That is why Megidramon nearly destroyed the entire Digital World when you called upon him unknowingly. You corrupted the Digital Hazard, fed it with hatred... Of course, the moment that you realized your fault and stopped giving Megidramon your hate was also the moment that he lost his entire strength and was defeated by Beelzemon." continued the Demon Lord.

"Wait a moment! This is all a bit too much!" I exclaimed, but Lucemon merely regarded this with a single glare and a shake of his head. He bowed down to pick up the remains of the webcam, the white orb, and began to play with it; threw it into the air and then caught it again.

"The vaccine aspect of the Digital Hazard is what allows it to be efficient against any kind of Digimon or technical device... This is why I asked you earlier to destroy my control of the webcam, as well as taking the D-Power back from me. Once I have properly trained you, you will be able to use this part of the Digital Hazard to properly manipulate and destroy and kind of technical device in this world, as well as fighting against Digimon up to Ultimate without the help of your partner." added Lucemon to his earlier words as if I hadn't interrupted him at all.

"But there is more... This is just what I know about the Digital Hazard's powers, I who I have not been chosen by it and yet used it. You, on the other hand, are it's wielder... It chose your body to be returned to life in. It wanted to be part of you. Thus, it will allow you far greater things... It has already begun to affect you. It has started to corrupt you. You will soon notice changes,Takato, changes in your abilities... You'll notice that your stamina will increase. You will be able to move at greater speeds... Changes like these. They have begun after the Megidramon Incident, and will soon grow stronger once we have started your training."

"Wait, please... This is quite a lot, but... Why do you keep referring to the Digital Hazard like it's... some kind of being?" I muttered, kind of happy that he had stopped to listen to me.

"Because it is... It is something that thinks and acts on it's own. I, who I am a Digimon, would refer to it as some kind of god. That is the only description that I see fitting for it because of what it has once done and it's abilities." replied Lucemon, "Once you have properly tamed it, you will have nearly god-like powers... In a sense. It all comes at a price."

"What price are you referring to...?" I asked carefully, and Lucemon nodded.

"To create power, you need power. And the kind of power that the Digital Hazard feeds on, the wicked thing that it is, is the emotion of hatred. This does not sound like some kind of high price yet, but trust me... It will be. The angrier you will get, the more powerful will you grow. However, the Digital Hazard is greedy, gluttonous. It will absorb everything you give it... Hatred, but also your strength."

Lucemon stopped for a few seconds, then caught the white orb and, instead of throwing it into the air again, just held it within his hand.

"It will absorb everything you have until you are too exhausted to even continue existing." explained the fallen angel before he narrowed his eyes at me, "And that aside... The more power you will allow it, the more will you lose yourself..." It became silent after these words, their meaning only too aware to me. I had felt something like that when I had created Megidramon back then... Some kind of pull at the back of my head... Some kind of pull at the back of my mind, pulling me deeper into the darkness... Into the insanity.

"That aside, possessing the Digital Hazard will not make you immortal or invincible. You are still very mortal... A bullet will still kill you. You will still die of age. You are just as mortal as before... You are still a fragile little human. Do not ever forget that. It could not only cost you your life, but also the existence of the Digital World... The Digital Hazard would lose control once you no longer contain it within your body." snorted the Digimon as it turned away.

"Wait... You keep on saying that! Isn't it in Guilmon? It is on his chest, not on mine! And that aside... You still haven't answered my question! Why did you call Guilmon Megidramon? Why did you say that Megidramon was my partner?!" I growled, clenching my fists. Great, first he didn't say anything and now he says too much...!

"Because it is no other way than that. You may view Guilmon as your partner... Once I taught you to control the Hazard, you will understand why I say that Megidramon is. Megidramon is the other half of the Digital Hazard. Guilmon merely possesses the link to it, though... You carry the true Hazard. Within your very soul." revealed Lucemon.

It became silent after that. I remained where I was, stared at him. And he stared right back... Before he finally began to play with the orb again; threw it into the air once more and then caught it; while turning away from me.

"I am aware that this is a lot to process, especially for the mere human being that you are. All you have to know, for now, is that the Digital Hazard is a pretty moody thing... One that affects you. One that will change you... If you don't change it first. You and the Digital Hazard are one, a symbiosis from which the two of you take benefit from. You have access to it's powers, and it has a body to live in. It can exist." continued Lucemon in a more casual tone.

"Since it is such a moody thing, however, you will need to tame it. You will need to make it listen to your every command. That will take it's sweet time... I estimate at least six months. Do not worry... If your time here in this quadrant is up, we will continue your training in your own quadrant. Also, do not expect to learn the abilities to manipulate things just now. For now, only violent emotions may trigger your abilities. Like earlier."

"I see..." I murmured in return, still trying to process everything.

"Do not try to understand everything just now. Today is merely the first day of your training... Today, I am merely going to tell you things about the Digital Hazard. You will understand things once we have started your training properly... Once you start using your abilities." retorted Lucemon, "Today, I have something else planned for you."

"And what would that be?" I asked, now growing cautious again.

"We will go somewhere. You do now know of the Digital Hazard's origin and you do know what you will eventually be able to do with it... In the far future, that is. For now, we should remain with the theoretical stuff. We begin your training next time." replied the Demon Lord and a small smirk made it's way onto his lips. With this smirk, he made his way over to the computer and gently placed a finger against the screen.

Immediately, the Quadrant Room closed. Instead, another window opened up. One I was awfully familiar with. I had seen this window countless times when I had watched the series... It was the gate to the Digital World. The picture of the place it would take one to was that of a dark, forlorn area, dark stones reaching high into the heavens.

Why would we want to go there? Why would anyone want to go there?

The Demon Lord did not say a single thing about that, however, and merely placed the white orb he had played with on top of the other half of the webcam. For a second, the Digital Hazard glowed in violet on the back of his gloved hand, right before he pulled that hand back... And revealed to me that the webcam was perfectly fine.

"How did you do that?!" I gasped in awe, turning his attention to me again.

"That is what you will be able to do as well. I tamed the Digital Hazard... Tamed it as good as I could, at least. I was using the vaccine part of it, the part I have told you of... The part that can manipulate technical devices." replied the Demon Lord and nodded into the direction of the webcam.

"How can you use the Digital Hazard if I am supposed to have it?" I asked him, this new question leaving my mouth quicker than I had thought about it. Lucemon didn't even frown in return, he merely laughed.

"I am like Guilmon, Takato Matsuki... I, too, possess a link to the original Digital Hazard. Unlike Guilmon, though, I can merely force it to follow my command. I cannot use it's powers to the full extent, but a weaker version of them. Still strong enough to do things you could only dream of. Like opening gates to the Digital World, like you just saw. That is part of the virus side of the Digital Hazard... The stronger one of the two sides.", he explained, before he pointed at the screen.

"Let's go. I believe you complained about not knowing why you would need to control the Digital Hazard... Now you shall learn why. I don't think Azulongmon would want you to know this soon, but I see no fault in giving you the necessary information. It could save us a lot of trouble if you know why we need the power of the Digital Hazard now." spoke Lucemon, his gaze upon me again. He was looking down on me, quite literally, due to our difference in height.

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" I asked him cautiously. I didn't like this at all... Something seemed awfully wrong, but I just couldn't understand what... Then again, it could be because of what I had just learned about the thing I had come to hate, the day I had come to hate... And about myself. But there was still something that I needed to ask him.

"You see when we'll arrive there. For now, please come over here and extend your D-Arc towards the screen. Like the D3, your D-Arc has the ability to open such gates... Only your D-Arc can do this. You should have noticed already that it is special in it's own way, different from the other D-Arcs, the D-Arcs of your friends." spoke the Demon Lord before I could ask my question... And created more questions in addition to the one that I had been about to ask him that way.

"D-Arc? We call it D-Power..." I told him as I approached him and the screen.

"It has many names... Digivice, D-Power, D-Arc... We never really decided for one. The Demon Lords, however, call it the D-Arc, as that is the name that has been used long ago for your kind of Digivice." replied Lucemon with an almost too casual shrug, right before he nodded into the direction of the screen.

"Please wait. I need to ask more before we leave..." I intervened, stopping the Demon Lord once more. He frowned at me, and I merely stared at him with shaking hands, balled to fists.

"You said my D-Power... D-Arc was special. In what way?" I inquired. Lucemon merely rose an eyebrow at me, continued to frown at at me for a moment, only to eventually close his eyes.

"You should know that better than I do... Your first one broke, shattered as you infused it with the Digital Hazard's power to create Megidramon. You got a new one after merging with Guilmon into Gallantmon... It is an improved version of the D-Arc as you may know it, created by your new, stronger bond to Guilmon. That alone is quite impressive." explained Lucemon.

"I see... Then there is one last thing I need to know..." I began, "Yesterday, you... mentioned something that unsettles me. You said that... If I wouldn't have stopped my rage back then during the Megidramon Incident..."

"Yes, I did say that. And it is true." sighed the Demon Lord of Pride, "What I was trying to tell you was that the Digital Hazard feeds on hatred. Thus, Megidramon also feeds on it. If your rage, your hatred towards Beelzemon, would not have stopped that very moment that it did... You would have given Megidramon enough power to kill Beelzemon. That is all you should know about that for now."

"But what would I have done... What would have happened if...?"

"You will figure that out on your own... You'll find out during your training eventually..." muttered Lucemon in a way too mysterious way, before he gestured me to finally point my D-Arc/D-Power at the screen, "Come on now... Or else, we're going to be late."

I agreed to this with a single, short nod, despite not knowing what we would be late for, then rose the D-Power with the golden parts to point it at the screen like they had always done in the TV Show.

"Digiport open." I whispered... And true enough, the moment that my D-Power was pointing at the screen, the gate to the Digital World opened up and swallowed me and Lucemon...

* * *

I was falling through the digiport again and thus felt the very weird feeling moving through my body again. It was hot and tingling, moved down my spine as I continued to fall through this white nothingness between the two worlds. It was like a wave moving over my skin, a warm wave.

And as it died down, so did the white nothingness around me.

I was now standing in a deserted area, a part of the Digital World that I had never seen before. Wasn't exactly inviting to begin with, so it was probably better that I had avoided this area until now. It was dark and pretty lonely, made of nothing more than dark, almost black rocks that created small islands, mountains and arches above a sea of boiling lava. The air was hot, heavy and smelt of smoke, breathing wasn't exactly easy at all.

Just where was I? I don't think that any Digimon would truly enjoy living here... Meramon, maybe, but even they would probably rather avoid this area.

What immediately caught my eye, though, was a structure not too far from us, built in what appeared to be the middle of this sea of lava. Built on the largest of the dark islands was a large, circular structure that could be described as some kind of Stonehenge... Fourteen pillars of gray stone reached up into the heaven, always in pairs of two, with some room in between them, room of about three meters, while there were about twelve meters in between the pairs.

What would we want here?

"We are here." announced Lucemon the moment that he appeared in behind me. I turned around to face him after nearly getting a heart attack due to forgetting about him for a second, only to find him frowning at me.

"Nice change of clothes." he chuckled, crossing his arms and tilting his head. I found myself frowning back at him, only to then look down on me to find out what he was talking about. And found exactly what he was talking about.

I wasn't wearing my blue hoodie anymore, as well as my long gray shorts... Heck, I wasn't even wearing my yellow wristbands anymore or my sneakers!

Panic shot through me as I examined my new clothes, then quickly reached for the top of my head and pulled my goggles off to look at them... And relaxed. They were still the same.

"What has happened to me...?" I whispered and clenched my hands around the goggles, "I believe the same has happened to Davis before... His clothes did change as well when he first went to the Digital World. But I've been here before..."

"But did you ever enter the Digital World through the human world of this quadrant? Or did you ever use a Digiport to enter the Digital World? I believe not." suggested the Demon Lord as he rose one hand to rest his chin on it.

"No... This was the first time. But still... Why does it happen to me, but not Tai and the other DigiDestined? The original ones? It happens only to Davis, Yolei and Cody..." I countered. And Lucemon just shrugged.

"Hey, I don't care why... And you shouldn't as well. Besides, I think this pretty much suits you. Black and red really suits you, carrier of the crest of hatred." sniggered Lucemon, placed a hand on my shoulder, and then passed me to approach the circle of pillars.

He was right. Even though I found this change of clothes pretty weird, it did somehow look interesting... It was a small change. And, in the end, I was still wearing almost the same clothes as before... Only did they not look like mine at all.

My hoodie, formerly blue in color, was now midnight-black on the outside, and a bright crimson on the inside. On it's chest was, being displayed in an almost proud way, the sign that I had come to hate so much. The Digital Hazard, in all it's red glory.

My yellow wristbands had changed their color as well, had turned crimson with a small, black Digital Hazards on each of them. The shorts I had worn were the only thing that had changed completely. Rather than the gray shorts, I was now wearing long, dark blue jeans. My hands weren't bare anymore as well, now surrounded by fingerless gloves of a black color. And finally, my sneakers had changed from green and gray to crimson and gray.

Crimson and black... The colors of the Digital Hazard. Black when inactive, flashing crimson when active... That had been the way when Megidramon was created.

"Hey, Lucemon..." I called out, well knowing that he was still behind me, "I still have questions."

Hearing a sigh from behind me, I closed my eyes for a few seconds and finally turned around myself to face him once more.

"You foolish humans and your questions..." sighed the Demon Lord as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Go on. I cannot have you completely clueless for this."

_"True to his sin... He's looking down on others..."_ shot through my head as he said this, but left it at that, not wanting to cause any problems. I was slowly beginning to trust him... It didn't feel as intimidated as before around him. It felt easier to talk around him. He didn't seem to be such a bad person as I had thought him to be...

"Well... I was wondering about the thing that happened earlier... About that webcam..." I began, fidgeting a little due to still feeling uneasy, "Why did I destroy it like that? It... It never happened before. I never got such a violent reaction when... Megidramon's name was used. I never got any reaction from the Digital Hazard before since that day..."

The Demon Lord rose an eyebrow at me, then huffed and closed his eyes.

"You were thinking about using the Digital Hazard because I had told you. I had told you to use the Digital Hazard on the webcam, so you focused on the webcam and using the Digital Hazard somehow. So when Megidramon's name fell and caused that traumatic event to resurface in you again, you felt a spike of hatred... A spike of hatred for yourself. You do hate yourself for what happened to Leomon and Guilmon, do you not? You wish you could've prevented either event... The death of Leomon, and the transformation of Guilmon into Megidramon..." replied Lucemon.

"Well... I guess there is no sense in denying it, right? I wish I could've prevented both things... And I guess I do hate myself for that day..." I sighed in defeat as I slumped my shoulders, "So the Digital Hazard was semi-active and only waited for any command from my side?"

"Correct. The spike in your hatred released the destructive power that the Digital Hazard has... You didn't contain it correctly. It was contained, in a sense, because you didn't want the webcam to explode... On the other hand, it exploded exactly because you didn't use it conscious. During your training, we will have to make sure that you decide what shall happen to the thing you want to manipulate... You decide the fate, not the Digital Hazard. Keep that in mind when you're going to use it's powers. You decide, and nobody else but you!" explained the Demon Lord of Pride.

"Thanks. I feel like I understand it better now... I think that will help me control the Hazard." I muttered, then quickly bowed. Better not disrespect a powerful Digimon!

"You think so? Well, I guess it will help you..." muttered Lucemon casually and turned to the structure he had been about to head to, "You were using the plural of question. Does this mean there is more than one question?"

"I still have one." I replied quickly.

"Alright. What's it?"

"About... What you were calling me earlier... You keep on calling me the 'bearer of the crest of hatred'... Why?" I asked him. And Lucemon snorted.

"I figured you'd rather be called bearer of the crest of courage, like the two leaders of the DigiDestined of this quadrant... Davis Motomiya and Taichi Yagami. Sadly, I have to inform you that I do not see you fitting for this position... It is true that you have shown great courage so far. Merely staying around that redhead at the very beginning of your friendship seems like quite a danger to me, and yet you were brave enough to remain around her." snickered Lucemon, barely able to contain his amusement.

I cringed a little upon realizing that he was talking about Rika... Sure enough, she had been quite a hazard back then, both for me and Henry, as well as our Digimon. Good thing that had changed...

"However, if I were to give you a title like that, I'd have to call you the bearer of the crest of hatred... The Digital Hazard, Takato, is nothing else but your crest. And since the emotion that it is based upon is hatred, it makes you the bearer of the crest of hatred... It's unique, as it is a crest with a negative emotion applied to it, rather than something positive like courage or friendship, for example." smiled Lucemon with a nasty smirk.

"Are you sure...? Are you sure that you don't make a mistake and it..."

"I don't make mistakes, human! Your crest is the Digital Hazard itself, it has taken such a spot for you! Like the crest of courage reacts to brave actions, the Digital Hazard reacts to hatred, to blood lust! Megidramon is the very creation of your blood lust and hatred!" roared Lucemon all of sudden, causing me to back up a bit.

For a few seconds, it remained silent... Before Lucemon eventually whirled around and huffed as loud as he could.

"Come now. All questions have been answered for now!" hissed the Demon Lord before he stalked off to the large structure nearby, leaving me to stare after him.

_"Guess he is really into his sin... I shouldn't have talked him down like that. If he is sure that he makes no mistakes, I shouldn't question that... For my own safety."_ I thought uneasily. Seeing that Lucemon wasn't going to calm down and come back, I quickly pushed myself off the ground and dashed after the highest Demon Lord.

I caught up to him just as we entered the structure through a space in between two of the pairs of pillars. Thus, I was finally able to see what I had formerly missed: The seven huge signs on the ground, one in front of each pair of pillars. And even though I had barely ever seen them, since the cards that they were on were pretty rare (I bet Rika has at least one of them, though!), I knew exactly what meaning those signs held.

It were the signs of the seven deadly sins. Each of them was present. Pride, envy, wrath, sloth, greed, gluttony and lust... They were all there. And that wasn't the only thing. Above each pair of pillars, attached to the arcs that connected the pillars, was a head made of stone, each looking like some kind of demon.

And as Lucemon stepped past me, I found him smirking again, his bad mood gone in the blink of an eye. The second that his right foot touched the paved ground in between the pillars, the symbol of pride began to glow in the same color that the Hazard had shone on his back earlier; a deep violet.

Lucemon gestured me to follow him as he approached the sign of pride, the crest of pride. I followed him until the Demon Lord gestured me to stop, at which point he was standing on the crest of pride. He turned to face me and the middle of this circular area.

"Move behind me. This is not going to be pretty for you if you remain to stand where you are." commanded the Demon Lord in a harsh tone, one that invoked an entirely new panic in me. I dashed past him and quickly moved to the pair of pillars behind him.

"It shall begin." announced the Demon Lord of Pride, to which a loud groan from above me sent a shiver down my spine. Looking up, I found that the mouth of the demon head had opened, releasing a liquid that had the same color as the seal of pride. This liquid poured into a runnel, which parted into several more runnels, surrounding the crest of pride and flowing towards the middle of the circular area, where it flew into a basin.

I was just about to ask what he was talking about when the earth shook and a loud noise echoed through the air, it's origin to my left. I dared to glance into that direction, past the pillars that I stood aside and over to the second pair of pillars, the ones behind the crest of envy.

It didn't take forever to reveal the true origin of the earthquakes... The red and dark blue muzzle appeared within seconds of the first earthquake, followed by the rest of the body. It was a good thing that the cliff behind the pillars was fairly large. Otherwise, the Digimon that crawled over the edge there would've never fit.

The crest of envy began to glow green as the Digimon stuck it's muzzle in between the two pillars behind it... And well, I could barely trust my own eyes. That was Leviamon, the large Demon Lord of envy said to rest deep within the Net Ocean. And, just like with Lucemon before, the demon head above the crest of envy opened up and released a green liquid, which poured into the runnels and finally the basin as well.

"Lucemon." greeted the enormous Digimon shortly, it's dangerous, red eyes resting on me and the Demon Lord of Pride, "It's been a while, and yet too early."

"Just because we both have our territories in the north doesn't mean that we will pay each other friendly visits, Leviamon. And it is true... It is too early. But desperate times call for desperate measures... Even such things as meetings of the Seven Great Demon Lords." spoke Lucemon in a calm and relaxed tone, closing his eyes in the process.

"Is Daemon released yet? I gave part of my precious powers to you in order for you to release him from the Dark Ocean, after all..." snorted the Demon Lord of Pride.

"Am I released yet?" chuckled a sinister voice, a voice I had once heard in the TV Show of Digimon in my quadrant, a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

The crest of wrath began to glow red on it's own, the demon head above it opened and red liquid poured down into the runnels. And as it did, a dark shadow laid upon the crest of wrath, a darkness from which a single being emerged, a cloaked shape.

That of Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath.

It didn't remain long like that, though, as the cloak immediately burst apart and revealed the beastly shape of Daemon's true form.

"Of course I've been released yet! And just look at me! I feel like I've been reborn! After years of my powers being drained, I finally have them all back once more! I'm powerful again! I can destroy anything I want again!" roared the Digimon in mad laughter, sending cold shivers down my spine.

"We have not gathered to wreck chaos. In fact, we are trying to do the opposite." scolded Lucemon, only earning more mad giggles from the Demon Lord of Wrath.

"Well, one could easily be deceived... After all, is it not the bearer of the crest of hatred behind you, the one that controls the most destructive power of them all?" snickered the Demon Lord of Wrath sinisterly. Hearing that he was addressing me, I cringed madly and moved a little further behind Lucemon. For some reason, I felt like I could trust the Demon Lord of Pride the most out of all of them so far... This must be what they call the Stockholm Syndrome, the psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors...

Not that I was a hostage. I think, at least. One thing for sure: I didn't trust Daemon one single bit. Which seemed ironic in it's own sense, since hatred and wrath, our respective crests, came hand in hand...

"Matsuki is our guest today. No harm shall befall him, Daemon... At least if you do not want to be harmed. You put it quite well... He is quite destructive. Harm him, and he may blow you into pieces. Accidentally, of course." snorted the Demon Lord aside me, challenge in his voice.

Their little fight never got further, as the earth shook again, this time as another huge beast emerged from behind the edge of the cliff. This one was even taller than Leviamon, and would easily tower over the bakery my parents owned. The crest of Sloth began to glow in light blue as this beast, it's lower body still submerged in the lava beneath the island that we stood on, leaned onto the island and stared over the arc of the pair of pillars before him. Belphemon, the Demon Lord of Sloth, was now present as well.

At the same time, a rip in space opened up just one pair of pillars further and what looked like an old man with demon wings fell out of it, landed on the crest of greed, which immediately lit up in yellow. Barbamon, the Demon Lord of Greed, had arrived.

Their respective demon heads opened up and poured out liquid in the color of their respective crest. By now, the basin in the middle of the area had almost completely filled, now a mix of five colors.

"What is important enough to wake me from my slumber?" bellowed the Demon Lord of Sloth, his loud voice booming through the area. I nearly had to cover my ears, the volume of his deep, growling voice making my ears ache.

"You know pretty well why we have come together today. And as far as I can see, you do not seem to hate being released from your shackles." snorted Barbamon with his old, cracking voice as he sent a glare into the direction of the tallest of them all.

"I have never stated that I hate being released from my shackles. I do enjoy my sleep, but I do also enjoy my freedom... I cannot say that I do know what we have gathered for today, but it must be something big if the Sovereigns themselves free me from the shackles that keep me asleep." snarled Belphemon in his feral voice.

"The Sovereigns...?" I muttered in surprise, shocked that the Sovereigns would go as far as releasing one of the most destructive Digimon from it's sleep. Of course, not silent enough for the Demon Lords to hear.

"Ah, Takato Matsuki, the one that holds the Digital Hazard! What an honor to meet you! Muahaha!" growled Belphemon in a feral way, amusement and taunt clear in his voice.

"The bearer of hatred himself? Know that you have become quite famous in the Southern Quadrant since the creation of Megidramon... Going as far as the news reaching even the other quadrants. Almost everyone knows about the return of the Digital Hazard into a living being..." began Barbamon and I turned my attention to him.

"Of course, the casual Digimon believe that your partner carries it, due to the sign on his chest... We, who we are the Demon Lords; as well as the Four Great Dragons and the Sovereigns, of course know that it lies within you rather than the one you call Guilmon... And of course, the master computer Yggdrasil and his Royal Knights do know as well that you possess it." he continued and narrowed his eyes at me, showing his cruel personality and strengthening the fact that he was known to be the foremost and most cunning schemer of the Seven Great Demon Lords in the card game.

"Quiet. Don't try to manipulate him, neither of you!" growled Lucemon loudly, "I want no one but myself and Beelzemon to speak to him directly. Takato will be in my care from now on, and I will not allow anyone to influence him for as long as he will learn how to control the Digital Hazard... The last thing I'll need is someone messing with his sense of what is right and what wrong."

The Demon Lords of Sloth and Greed shared a glance that could have been an entire own conversation on it's own, but it ended with the two of them nodding towards Lucemon. In the end, he really seemed to be their leader... They had great respect for him, maybe were even fearing him... I would. And did, a little. After all, he had yet not given me a true reason to fear him...

"Why Beelzemon?" asked Leviamon with a loud huff through his nostrils, "What makes him better than me?"

Lucemon turned his head a little to glance at the huge Digimon. He didn't reply at first, merely let a huge, self-pleased smirk grace his lips.

"You'll see in a moment." chuckled the Demon Lord of Pride, then turned his head towards the last two empty spots... Just as a purring noise began to echo around. Or maybe it had been there before and I only noticed it now... Because it had become quite loud now.

And for some reason, I knew that purr... And it was coming from behind me.

Something hit the arc above my head, bounced off it. A black shadow flew over my head, caught me off guard. The purr was now in front of me, seemed to be coming from this black shadow... A shadow that I recognized the instant that I spotted it, now that it wasn't moving anymore.

"Thanks for the ride!" declared a female Digimon in a seductive giggle as she hopped off the dark motorcycle she had sat on in a very feminine pose. The moment that her feet touched the ground aside the motorcycle, the crest of lust began to glow in dark blue and the demon head above it opened and released a liquid of the same color.

"Lilithmon." I whispered under my breath as I watched how the female moved past the driver of the motorcycle, her normal hand sliding up his neck and to his chin in a seductive motion. The driver of the bike let out a low chuckle as he followed the female that moved to her spot with his eyes.

"Anytime, toots." snickered the driver of the motorcycle, before he accelerated again and drove over to the crest of gluttony. He hit the brakes just before he reached it, pulled the motorcycle around and stopped it just in behind the crest of gluttony, only to then place one foot onto it. As he did, the sign began to glow in a bright orange and the demon head above it opened up to release the liquid of orange color.

Beelzemon stood there. A Beelzemon, at least. This couldn't be the same Beelzemon I knew... This couldn't be the same one. Then again, he was riding Behemoth, the motorcycle... But would Beelzemon really have been able to hide such a huge thing as this form us? Would he have been able to hide being the same Beelzemon that was the sixth Demon Lord?

I didn't have much time to think about that, though.

Finally, all seals were opened. All the crests were glowing, and all the liquids met in the basin. And as they did, the earth began to shake, threw me into a state of panic again. In my panic, I observed as the ground opened up in between the spots of Lilithmon and Lucemon, between the seventh and the first, between the last and the first. And from there, a gigantic door emerged, a gate that was engraved with the seals of the seven deadly sins.

Before I got the chance to ask what the gate was for, Beelzemon let out a loud gasp and attracted my attention that way.

"No way! T-Ta... Gogglehead?!" gasped the sixth Demon Lord, staring with wide eyes at me. And I stared back just as surprised. So it was indeed him?!

"Beelzemon..." I muttered in return, earning nothing but an amused snort from Lucemon, who still stood aside me.

"So tha's where ya ended up! Lucemon took ya in!" exclaimed Beelzemon and rose to his full height, yet did not climb off his motorcycle.

"I did not. He was taken to the Eastern Quadrant, where Azulongmon watched over him. He's been perfectly fine, Beelzemon." stated Lucemon for me. At this, Beelzemon let out a huff that was both one of relief and one of amusement.

"Good ta hear then. Tha' means ya can come with me right after this meetin'... I was going ta head back ta Ai 'n Mako into ya world." smirked Beelzemon and began to pat the motorcycle he sat on, "I'll promise... I'll be more careful with this baby here this time."

"I fear that will not be possible, Beelzemon, and you'll soon know why. For now, all you need to know is that Takato agreed to help Azulongmon in the Easter Quadrant, and will thus not return to the Southern Quadrant in the next months... In a moment, you will know why." interfered Lucemon, leaving Beelzemon to frown in surprise.

"He's right, Beelzemon..." I chuckled uneasily and rubbed the back of my head, "I'm not going to return home soon. But please give everyone my best regards... Tell them that they won't have to worry about me, okay?"

But Beelzemon shook his head.

"No way. I promised myself tha' I wouldn't return home without ya sorry ass. So if ya want ta or not, I'm goin' ta stay away from home until ya come with me." grumbled Beelzemon in return.

"You don't have to... I mean, I'm fine and all..." I replied, but he shook his head again.

"I told'cha. I'll not return without ya!" insisted the Demon Lord, leaving me to sigh.

"Where will you go then?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"Don't know. Might as well take it easy somewhere... Might as well stay with my fellow Demon Lords. Or I might as well stay close ta ya ta make sure ya don't get'cha sorry ass handed ta ya without pineapple head and all. Either way, it's fine... Ai and Mako know that I'll be fine... They trust me." snorted Beelzemon and leaned onto his motorcycle in a lazy fashion.

"How about we spend some time together, hunk? We have a lot to catch up, you know?" giggled Lilithmon, sweet temptation dripping from her words. But Beelzemon merely snorted.

"So that ya can have ya way with me? Nah, thanks. I give good-lookin' girls a lift when they need it, but don't stay for tha' night." snorted Beelzemon in return to Lilithmon's offer. But somehow, I don't think he was that much against it... He gave her a smirk right after finishing his words.

Lilithmon regarded that with a huff, nothing more, and then returned to glance towards their leader. Seeing that the others had turned their attention to him as well, the matter of my presence and where Beelzemon would stay now dropped, Lucemon nodded as well and returned to the matters at hand.

"We shall continue then... It is official. The gate of deadly sin has risen, the Demon Lords have gathered." exclaimed Lucemon and clapped his hands together. The gate swung open as he did so, opened up and revealed a large, white nothingness behind it... A nothingness, with only one thing inside it. A crystal-like shape that seemed to resemble a human.

"King Drasil... Yggdrasil. The Demon Lords have gathered to discuss the matter of the recent threat. The human known as Takato Matsuki, vessel to the Digital Hazard, is with us. We have opened the gate to your territory so that you shall hear our words, thoughts and opinions about this matter." announced Lucemon, but didn't seem to expect an answer from the being, the being that I found myself staring at.

So this was the true form of Yggdrasil, the master computer that controlled the Digital World...

Seeing that Yggdrasil would give on answer, Lucemon nodded as if this was the only confirmation he needed and turned back to the other Demon Lords.

"It must have reached everyone's ears... Save for those of you, Takato... That the Digital World is currently facing a threat it has... seen before." began Lucemon, causing me to cringe when he addressed me directly in between.

"No news here, blondie. I just wish that bastard would stay dead for a change." huffed Beelzemon and leaned onto Behemoth again, this time slumping his entire body in irritation.

Of course, this caused me to frown, seeing as I had no idea of who they were talking about.

"I see you are confused, Takato... I didn't intend to cause it this early, but Beelzemon here just had to start with the complicated subjects." huffed the Demon Lord of Pride, "I think you have heard too much already to process in one day... But please try to follow our conversation as good as possible, okay? All will make sense in due time..."

"I'll try..." I muttered right back, "But what enemy are you talking about?"

"A virus." exclaimed Belphemon and his massive voice shook the area, "It is a virus not too different from your Digital Hazard in terms of strength."

"Enough!" roared Lucemon, as he, to my shock, extended his hand into the direction of Belphemon and released two orbs, one of white and one of black color.

The orbs shot into Belphemon's chest and threw the massive Demon Lord off balance, knocked him over. He slithered backwards through the sea of fire he was standing in, only to hit a small mountain and break into it.

Amazed and equally shocked at Lucemon's brute strength, strength that allowed him to knock even the powerful and massive Belphemon around, I swore to myself not to make enemies with the Demon Lords. That would be the last thing I really needed.

"I told you! No one but me and Beelzemon is allowed to address Takato directly!" bellowed the blonde Demon Lord as he lowered his hand, white and black lightning still sizzling within it. He suddenly twirled around and glared down at me, causing me to cringe yet again.

_"This is weird.. I thought that the Demon Lords would have some kind of order or professionality... Don't get me wrong, they have some level of professionality, or at least it has to show yet, but... I guess, in the end, they are just seven incredibly different Digimon that have randomly been thrown together to create the __Seven Great Demon Lords... They don't even seem to trust each other fully..."_ shot through my head as I watched how Belphemon freed himself from the mountain he had smashed into.

"But he was right. The reason that we meet today, out of the ordinary fifty year cycle, is a threat that the Digital World has seen before... And defeated before. But merely defeated... Not destroyed, as it could not be destroyed at that time. The threat, a virus that has gained powers beyond those that even powerful Digimon can handle, is the reason that the Digital World is currently in such disorder... The reason that three of the Digital World's most powerful groups meet now." grumbled Lucemon.

_"Yeah... I'm sure now. The Seven Great Demon Lords just exist to prevent them from fighting each other. They must have created this group not only because they each represent a deadly sin, but also to create something that resembles a group of seven ridiculously strong Digimon that have agreed upon truce and have chosen their own territories in different parts of the four quadrants..."_ I mused, picking up the line of thought from before.

"What kind of threat is this? I mean, are we talking about another D-Reaper?" I asked aloud... Looking back, I must have still been too deep in thoughts to realize who I was talking with. Confused glances were passed from Demon Lord to Demon Lord, and finally to Lucemon and Beelzemon... No one dared to say a thing to me after what had happened to Belphemon.

"Well... Not exactly, Gogglehead. I think ya could view the enemy as such, but it is different from D-Reaper... It's learnin', and that faster than we had ever expected it ta do. Unlike D-Reaper, who was unable ta process most things concernin' humans, the virus we are talkin' about has already come ta accept this and learns ta adapt ta any changes. Ya could say it is by far more intellectual than D-Reaper." spoke Beelzemon after a while, his gaze upon Lucemon all the time as if to ask for permission... Or perhaps to reassure him that he didn't say anything wrong?

Were they, too, keeping something from me? Well, at least they were more cooperative than Azulongmon so far...

"Does he have a name?" I asked, now curious. Immediately, nervous glances were cast among the Demon Lords. But in the end, it was eventually Lucemon that replied, his arms crossed in front of his chest with his hands upon his elbows and his eyes closed.

"It has, but we are not referring to it by any name but 'the virus' or 'the enemy'." replied Lucemon, each word chosen wisely.

They were keeping something from me... Possibly to protect me from something. Call me naive, but there had to be something good even in them... There had to be a reason that wasn't just for my harm.

"But that does not matter now, bearer of the crest of hatred. What really matters is that this is your task... This is what Azulongmon wants your help for: The assassination of the virus, the destruction and deletion of it. For this, a power equal to that of the virus is needed... Which would be your Digital Hazard. Your very insignia." added the leader of the Demon Lords as he opened his eyes and glared down at me.

"Azulongmon wants me to teach you in the ways of the Digital Hazard so that you gain enough power to stop the virus from deleting everything in it's path. Furthermore, he wants you to observe the DigiDestined of the Eastern Quadrant because they could become targets for the virus due to the threat they are to it... And of course, so that you will eventually guide them to the right path if the time arises. You may not believe me, but you offer the same ability to lead a group that Davis Motomiya and Taichi Yagami do. With the Digital Hazard, your's may be even greater." continued Lucemon before turning back to the other Digimon.

"Back to topic." grunted the Demon Lord then, "As I was saying... We know our enemy, it has appeared many times before and has been defeated many times. However, recently, it's appearances have become more frequent... It's reincarnations have become more frequent."

"Which means that it has learned once again." added Barbamon, then threw a glance to Belphemon as the massive Demon Lord spoke up again.

"Must be from it's last reincarnations. It has shown to be able to perfectly regenerate from nothing before." roared the voice of the large beast.

"Incorrect. Though it has done so, I believe it merely copies other Digimon. It takes their data and constructs perfect copies of their bodies for it to inhabit." countered Leviamon, turning it's muzzle a little to glare towards Belphemon, who immediately glared back.

"Neither of you are right, nor wrong." interrupted Daemon before the two large Demon Lords could begin a fight, "And I believe Lilithmon and Lucemon are more than eager to agree with me. The enemy may have shown to be able to regenerate from nothing before, but also has shown to copy other Digimon... But rather than that, the reality of the current situation is different, rather a combination of both than either of them."

Both Leviamon and Belphemon turned to the Demon Lord in between them, each of them showing doubt and confusion in their eyes.

"Daemon is right, you know? It is worse than either of you anticipates... I myself have seen it. Our enemy, the virus, is able to corrupt other Digimon." growled Lilithmon... And was met by silence in return. Neither of the other Demon Lords said anything, those aside Beelzemon and Lucemon shocked and surprised.

"Ya told me ya theory on the way here... But hearin' it again is it sound just as bad as the first time." commented Beelzemon after a few seconds of silence, then turned to me and Lucemon, "She's right, isn't she? Tha' virus can corrupt other Digimon..."

"Yeah. I, too, have seen it myself. Other than regenerating from nothing, and copying other Digimon, our enemy has found another method of survival: Corrupting Digimon, possessing them and turning them into a host for it's parasitic nature." snarled Lucemon as he closed his eyes.

"Corrupting other Digimon?" I muttered, a feeling of familiarity striking me, and immediately had all eyes upon me again.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lilithmon with a questioning frown... And, to my surprise, was not attacked by Lucemon, despite addressing me directly. Instead, all she got was a nasty glare from him...

"I'm not sure... It just... Sounds like something I've heard or have seen before..." I muttered, "And I don't mean Parasimon... I mean, he was able to corrupt both Locomon and Rika by controlling them, but..."

"Don't think about it, Takato. You will figure it out once the time has come." interrupted me Lucemon all of sudden, a mysterious hint to it's voice.

"I guess..." I sighed, slumping my shoulders. To say that I felt disappointed by my memory was an understatement. I mean... It felt like I was forgetting something important. Like I had heard it before, like it was another piece of this puzzle that was slowly coming together...

"Back to topic, once again." growled Lucemon, louder than before, "As I was saying, the enemy has shown to be able to corrupt Digimon, possessing and controlling them. However, in each and every case, much to our... 'advantage'... the Digimon has turned into a darker variation of itself. Until now, this has only happened in two other occasions: The dark digivolution caused by negative emotions or the Dark Rings and the Dark Spirals respectively..."

He suddenly turned his head to glance at me.

"...and by the Digital Hazard, which is able to corrupt nearly any Digimon with it's power, forcing them to digivolve into any of their next forms, including their dark digivolutions."

I cringed at the mention of the Digital Hazard and it's ability to force a Digimon to digivolve... I had done that to Guilmon...

"Do not think about that for now, Takato. I do not know how you managed to force Guilmon to digivolve into Megidramon with the abilities of the Digital Hazard... Forceful Digivolutions are one of the most powerful and manipulative abilities of the Digital Hazard, nothing that you could've pulled off without further knowledge of how to use it." commented Lucemon.

"Then how...?" I began, only for Lucemon to shake his head.

"I don't know. It could be that the Digital Hazard was controlling you through your hatred, even though that means that it has become well more powerful that we thought... The only other possibility that I can come up with, and think of as most likely, is that you were able to use this ability on Guilmon exactly because he is Guilmon... He is part of the Digital Hazard and connected to it, after all." responded the Demon Lord, even though he seemed to ponder about his own words.

"It sounds logical..." I commented silently, now pondering myself.

"What is this?!" bellowed Barbamon suddenly, "Is this about the Digital Hazard or the virus, after all?!"

Lucemon snapped his head around and glared daggers at the Demon Lord of Greed, as did most of the other Demon Lords.

"Shut up! You know very well that the Digital Hazard is important for the destruction of that virus!" snarled Lucemon and pointed an accusing finger at the other Demon Lord.

"Lucemon is right, Barbamon. It is quite an advantage for us to have our hands on the Digital Hazard like this! Only the Digital Hazard is able to destroy that thing!" added Daemon in his ferocious way, scaring me to death when his creepy eyes were suddenly upon me, "Even if it is sealed and in no state to win a fight. But that can be changed... That is what you will be doing, right, Lucemon?"

"I will train him, that is correct. I won't change him, he is to develop his own personality, though. Neither I, nor Beelzemon or the Sovereigns, will interfere with his development. He will have to create an own way to handle the enormous powers that he soon will have. Also, Daemon, do not think of Takato as a tool... He may not be as powerful as us. Not now. It may sound weird since it is coming from me, but I fear the Digital Hazard... And the one who possesses it." retorted Lucemon.

We exchanged a short glance at this... And I found, to my shock, really a hint of fear in Lucemon's deep crimson eyes.

Before either of us got the chance to continue the conversation, even though I really would've liked to ask so many questions now about my task, the Digital Hazard and that enemy, that virus... Everything stopped in a single event.

A swirl of darkness appeared in front of Lilithmon and attracted our attention that way, especially as a single Digimon fell out of that darkness. I had never seen that Digimon before, not in the card game and not in my time as a Tamer, but I immediately knew and felt that it was one of Lilithmon's subordinates. How I did? I have no clue... Call it the intuition of a Tamer.

"Lotosmon?" asked Lilithmon, puzzled. The tall Digimon with the appearance of a purple-skinned woman with a flower of a darker shade of purple for the top of her head nodded furiously as Lilithmon spoke her name, then quickly rose from her hasty bow.

"Lady Lilithmon!" she cried out in an admittedly cute and heavenly voice, "Your estate! It is under attack!"

Nearly everyone cringed at this information, and Lilithmon's relaxed face quickly changed into a serious frown.

"Under attack? Who dares to attack my estate during my absence!" shouted Lilithmon and took a step forward, her Nazar Nail, her claw hand, tightened into a fist, "Answer me!"

"I do not know this Digimon, Lady Lilithmon! It has the appearance of a Snimon, but it is black in color and has six instead of two scythes!" replied Lotosmon quickly. And it became silent as all of the Demon Lords suddenly narrowed their eyes on the Lotosmon.

"It is him. The virus." muttered Leviamon, his gaze trailing over to Lucemon.

"Without a doubt. And at such an unfortunate time!" added Daemon slowly, his gaze, too, trailing over to the leader of the group.

But instead of him, I spoke up, my decision made in the fragment of a second.

"Let's go."

Everyone's eyes were suddenly upon me, confused or shocked. But I just clenched my fists even tighter and shook my head.

"We cannot abandon such a chance, can we? If it is really the Digital Hazard that can destroy him, and he knows about it, then we shouldn't waste any time... If we don't go after him, he might come after me and the Digital Hazard to get rid of us." I added.

"No way. Are you that dense, boy?" snorted Daemon in reply, shattering my high spirits in an instant.

"Even though I told him not to address you directly..." snarled Lucemon and sent a sinister glare into the direction of the Demon Lord of Wrath, "He is right, Takato. Even though your words make sense, I cannot allow you to go after the virus just now. You have no control over the Digital Hazard, you will be without any kind of weapon against it!"

"But what if I just repeat the thing from earlier? What if I just try to use it and remember Megidramon?!" I countered.

"That is not going to happen. Beside the fact that it may not even work this time, you have no control of what you are doing... And besides, it will take much more than just the pure destructive abilities of the Digital Hazard. You need to destroy it from within! You need to corrupt it's corrupted core to destroy it!" huffed Lucemon.

"That doesn't matter! I won't just give up now, I..."

Lucemon suddenly twirled around before I even knew it. And before I knew it, I was hanging in the air with my back pressed against a pillar, Lucemon's gloved hand around my throat.

"Had I been the virus, you'd be dead by now. And the Digital World would have been as well." snarled the Demon Lord as I struggled against his grip, "As long as you can't even avoid me, let alone defeat me, you will not face the virus under any circumstances, is that clear?! You shall have your chance eventually, but you will have to grow quite a lot stronger before you can take on the virus! As long as you have no control over the Digital Hazard, you are defenseless, especially without your partner!"

As he yelled those words into my face, something broke inside me. His words and actions were shocking me... Something really broke inside me that moment, I guess... He shattered something with his action...

My foolishness.

He let go of me and allowed me to fall to the ground while holding my aching throat, air finally filling my lungs again. Lucemon regarded this by turning back to the Demon Lords.

"Lilithmon. Take Beelzemon and Daemon and go ahead. Belphemon, Barbamon, Leviamon... Return to your territories and instruct your followers to upgrade their security, then follow Lilithmon. Try to defeat the virus, but don't get defeated yourselves under any circumstances. We can't afford to lose any of you... It would thrown the Digital World out of balance." instructed the leader of the group before turning to me, "Takato, I'll send you home now."

Still coughing and wheezing, I rose to my feet and glared at him.. Why, I wasn't sure. But he turned away again, this time to the gate of seven sins.

"Yggdrasil. This meeting will be postponed to a later moment due to this event. I shall inform you of any changes." spoke Lucemon. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then, the gate of seven sins began to close, to which Lucemon let out a silent sigh.

"He's mad..." he whispered to himself, before he watched the other Demon Lords leave. And finally, he turned to me. But instead of saying anything, he just waved his hand and created a white swirl of data in midair.

"Go in there. It will lead you back to your apartment. I will contact you once I find the time." he instructed. Of course, I wanted to object, but he gave me no chance to do so, a single glare from his shutting me up before I even began.

"You share some traits with Taichi Yagami and Davis Motomiya... The same, foolish, headstrong courage. Always rushing into battle without thinking about it first... Takato! Come to your senses! You are of no worth to anyone if you are dead, even less to yourself!" shouted the fallen angel all of sudden, then gestured me to enter the portal again without another word or allowing me to speak up.

With a last sigh of defeat, I moved over to the gate with slumped shoulders and stared into it. And that was when Lucemon spoke up again, saying something that confused me for many weeks.

"Dead, you are of no use to anyone, less to yourself... And of none to the redhead that you call Rika."

I turned to him in a quick movement, the question already upon my lips. He had mentioned her before in a similar way, confusing me... But instead of an answer, I merely got a push from the Demon Lord and stumbled into the white swirl.

Immediately, the same weird sensation as earlier passed through me again... And when it stopped, I was falling forwards with the same momentum I had falling into the gate. I stumbled through my apartment, tried to stop my fall... Only to end up tripping over the couch table and smashing into the couch with my head first, then somersault and slide down on the couch upside-down.

And there I was, defeated without even starting a fight. Defeated before I could fulfill my task... And completely puzzled as to what my task was. And not only about my task itself. I was still trying to figure out the greater picture, the puzzle that I was presented with.

It was like this puzzle was slowly coming together, pieces fitting into their right places. Sooner or later, this puzzle would be complete...

Whatever this puzzle was. I had so many pieces now, and yet couldn't quite make out the whole picture...

First, I get sucked into the Digital World without Guilmon, only to be pulled into an out of ordinary, orange data stream, which transported me into the Eastern Quadrant, which I until then believed to be nothing but a TV Show. Then, I have to find out that I have been signed for a year at school with the DigiDestined of this quadrant by no one but Azulongmon, who has put many things into motion for me to learn how to control the Digital Hazard while helping him in return.

And then, there's the Demon Lords and the Digital Hazard itself.

The Demon Lords are involved into this due to being one of the Digital Worlds strongest groups. Also, Lucemon has been assigned by Azulongmon to help me control the Hazard. Unlike Azulongmon, though, Lucemon is a lot more talkative and has revealed to me the origin and the true powers of the Digital Hazard, while also telling me why Azulongmon really wants me to learn all this: To defeat some kind of virus that threatens the Digital World.

...Just how does this all fit together? And what about the ability of the virus to corrupt Digimon? Why does that sound so... familiar to me?

...How can all of these pieces become a picture? How do I turn this puzzle into a single picture?

I somehow got the feeling that this isn't only Azulongmon's doing... No, no, there is something even greater involved, something that set up everything like this, including Azulongmon's steps. But what would that be? What was even greater than the sovereigns...?

Argh, it's hurting my poor head... I guess Rika was right when she told me that I shouldn't think so hard about things...

...Rika. And the others. How do they fit in? Why does Lucemon keep on bringing Rika up and my home... Apropos home, how can I get home? How and when?

I miss everybody. I want to see them again. I want them to help me with this, I want Guilmon to be at my side again and...

**BEEP BEEP!**

That noise pulled me out of my thoughts, coming from somewhere in the room. Still upside-down, I allowed myself to return to reality and glanced around the room, only to notice two things. First: It was late at night, which meant that time had been flowing differently in that part of the Digital World that I had been in... Had it been located in another Quadrant?

The second thing, however, was my cellphone on the desk, right aside the still active computer. With a heavy sigh, I rose and turned around, everything returning to it's rightful location, and growled the moment that I felt that I had a light headache. Well, that's what you get for trailing off into your thoughts while being upside-down... The blood rushes into your head.

With the very same growl, I rose from my spot and made my way through the room, the shallow light of the screens of cellphone and computer guiding me to the desk. Once there, I picked up the cellphone and sent a short glance to the clock in the upper right corner, confirming my suspicions... It was 2:57 AM on a Sunday. I had been somewhere with a different timeflow... I had been in another Quadrant... Had I?

Dismissing the clock, I turned to face the message that had caused the screen to light up and the cellphone to beep in the first place. It was a single message... Sender: Falldown.

With shaking hands, I opened up the message I had received from Lucemon and read through it carefully.

"I shall apologize for my behavior earlier. Please understand that the situation is quite irritating to me, especially because it has happened countless times before. I've grown tired of that thing, that virus, constantly appearing and damaging the Digital World greatly. But this time, we stand a chance, I feel it. This time, you are on our side, Takato. You and your Digital Hazard. It may have not looked like it, but I have great respect for you and the sign that you have created... Don't ask now, I shall explain once the time has come as to how you have created the Digital Hazard that has existed before."

Indeed, I had nearly been about to write a message back to ask about the small part about me creating the Digital Hazard, even though it has existed long before me, but decided against it as I continued to read. And I was glad that I did.

"You may think now that you know everything about the Digital Hazard, Takato Matsuki, but what you know is only a little fragment of the true extent. You have no idea how powerful the Digital Hazard is, how it works or how draining it is. Do not fret, for you will know soon enough. By the end of your training, you shall have full access to any power that the Digital Hazard is able to give you. Beware, though, for the way to that point is long and full of obstacles, each on it's own powerful enough to throw you off the road and into the deepest insanity."

I swallowed at that point, my throat suddenly dry. I scrolled down to read the rest of the message, only to frown at my screen as I read the words that should mean the beginning of a long and complicated road that indeed was full of obstacles... It was the beginning of the end, a kick into the face that should soon change the world as I saw it... My life got turned upside-down in a matter of days, but this message meant the beginning of a transformation I would've never expected.

"More instructions will follow as time passes. I will give them to you via text messages on your cellphone. We shall meet each Saturday at your apartment for direct training, but other than that, I shall not meddle with your path. I will watch over you and guide you from afar, without interrupting or doubting any of your decisions. This is your path, whether or not you trust and accept me as your guide is your choice, you decide your own fate. You write your own story, bearer of the crest of hatred."

"Let me tell you, though... I trust you with this, I will respect and accept any decision you make, no matter what cost it may have. Let us achieve together what one cannot. Let us awake what lays dormant. Let us awake your true self."

* * *

_And so, the long postponed chapter ends as well._

_Lots of plot is revealed this time... Trust me, that is merely a fragment of the full plot!_

_So... Many questions opened up this time, explanations are given but only create new questions... A lot more is to come, and I hope you'll be prepared for next month's chapter. Which will come for sure this time, as summer holidays start at the end of this month, giving me lotsa time to write!_

_Once again, sorry for the inconvenience... I don't think that this chapter could make up for it, but I hope it soothes your rage._

_This is SorrowfulReincarnation, apologizing once more for all of the problems until now..._

_And until next time..._

So long~


	5. His creation

_Okay, so I'm going to keep this short this time._

_Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, and sorry for keeping you waiting for so long... To compensate for the long wait, this chapter is a little longer than the others before..._

_Please enjoy the chapter, alright?_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or it's characters._

* * *

_**Hazard of Hatred**_

_**ARC 2 - ANOTHER TIME, ANOTHER PLACE**_

_**Chapter 3: His creation**_

And just like that, my weekend came to an end. I awoke on Sunday morning, still lacking answers to all the questions that had opened up during the meeting with the Demon Lords. Confused as I was, I spend most of the morning in the bed of my apartment in the Eastern Quadrant, trying to figure something out... In the end, I merely came to the conclusion that I wasn't as smart as Henry and wouldn't find any answers pondering like that. Not without his help. Or Rika, threatening to hurt me if I wouldn't find any answers.

Call me masochistic, but a threat like that often put lots of pressure onto me... And I often managed to cause miracles when I'm put under pressure. Like when Megidramon had 'died' and Beelzemon had almost killed us... I had created the biomerge back then. When I was put under lots of pressure because I couldn't save Jeri inside D-Reaper, my desperation had revived Grani, who then became part of Gallantmon (and still lay dormant in Guilmon)... I had created the Crimson Mode that way.

But, it doesn't have to be such extreme pressure. Doesn't have to be a 'life-or-death' situation... It could be such a simple thing as running late for school that allowed me to cause miracles (namely, reaching school in time despite being really late).

Like that Monday morning again, when I had overslept despite going to bed quite early the day before due to lack of anything to do. Not like I could meet with any friends... And I wasn't that close with the DigiDestined yet.

Just like the Friday before, I could only get a good glimpse at the exterior of the bakery I had yet to pay a visit to. And yet again, I was going to stay hungry at school... I really had to visit the local store after school. Good thing Azulongmon had left me some money in the apartment... It wasn't that much, but would be enough until I'd find a job.

...Maybe at that bakery?

"Hey, Takato!" shouted a voice, causing me to cringe madly and stop dead in my tracks. I didn't really have time for that, but considering that not many knew my name in the Eastern Quadrant (in fact, only my classmates and the second generation of the DigiDestined did), it had to be something important.

And in fact, when I turned around to face the one who had called my name, I found no one else but Davis Motomiya, inofficial leader of the second generation of DigiDestined, running towards me, waving and smiling.

"Davis?" I asked in confusion. Looking down at my watch (a birthday present from Henry, jokingly telling me that a watch would hopefully ensure that I'd be on time for once), I found myself confused as to why he wasn't in class yet... 5 minutes remaining until the first lesson would begin.

Then again, I myself was not there yet...

"Yo, Takato!" shouted Davis again the moment that he had caught up to me. He stopped and grinned at me, giving me a thumbs-up before sheepishly rubbing his nose... One of his habits, I guess. I myself had lots of those... I tended to rub the back of my head when I was nervous, for example.

Like now.

"What's up, Davis?" I smiled uneasily, rubbing the back of my head a little faster. He smirked a little more and rose to his full height, only to then simply shrug.

"Nothing, really." he admitted, "I just saw you there and thought I'd call out to you. You seem like a pretty nice guy to me, and you don't seem to have made any friends yet... So why don't you hang out with us a little? You know, Cody, Yolei, Kari, Ken, TJ and me."

"His name is TK, Davis." I chuckled uneasily, even though I was inwardly amused at Davis getting TK's name wrong again, "And sure, I'd like that. It's kind of true that I haven't really made any friends yet... This all is kind of new to me, I'm living alone for the first time in my life and I have yet to adjust to everything."

_"Which is kind of true... I am living alone for the first time in my life and I have yet to adjust to it..."_ shot through my head, _"Besides... This is the opportunity I've been waiting for! This is my chance to get close to them and either to be let in on the secret of the Digimon's existence by them, or if that takes too long, 'accidentally' find out about the Digimon's existence!"_

"I guess so..." muttered Davis and glanced down the street, "I mean, I never experienced it myself before. Must be pretty though, huh?"

"Sure is. But actually feels kind of nice to be 'free'. You know what I mean, right? I mean, I can do whatever I want once I'm home." I replied, somewhat amused and somewhat depressed.

"Guess so..." repeated Davis, even though this time with more amusement.

Our 'casual chat' was interrupted when I glanced down at my watch again. For some reason, I felt like it was supposed to tell me something important, but I just couldn't figure out what I had forgotten...

"Pretty late, huh?" I mused, still in thought, "I mean, it's early in the morning, but the first lesson started almost ten minutes ago..."

"Yeah. Sometimes, I wonder how I manage to get up this early in the morning. If it weren't for my alarm clock ringing twice and my noisy sister, I'd probably oversleep..." agreed the leader of the DigiDestined.

And then, it was silent. I was just staring at my clock, still trying to figure out what I had forgotten, and Davis was standing before me, staring down the street while being lost in thought himself.

And then, we both cringed madly as it hit us the very same second.

"CRAP!" we shouted at the same second, staring at each other in shock. We both turned to the school and fell into a sprint. In just one conversation, this had turned from being already late to being way too late!

* * *

"Idiots. You're both idiots." scolded Yolei, leaning onto a table to our left.

It was during the first break, and Davis and I were sitting in our seats with Yolei leaning onto a table to our left and Ken sitting in it.

"Come on, Yolei, we aren't that much of..." began Davis, only to be interrupted when Ken spoke up.

"You know, Davis, Yolei isn't that wrong." began the genius with the dark blue hair in amusement, "You could've made it if you two hadn't stopped to have a chat. And that in clear view for the teacher..."

As Ken spoke, he nodded past Yolei towards the window, from which one could easily see the spot Davis and I had stood when we had been talking. I sent a glance into that direction, somewhat uninterested. We had been scolded for being late, but had received no further punishment like detention.

Instead of following the conversation (which pretty much consisted of Davis complaining and whining, Yolei scolding him and Ken laughing), I glanced over to where TK and Kari were having their own little conversation on the other side of the room... Interestingly quiet for a normal conversation. Without a doubt, those two were talking about the Digimon. The question was... How would I manage to listen to them? It was too loud to hear them from where I sat... And getting closer to them would be suspicious.

How do I pull this one off...?

I cringed madly when my cellphone vibrated all of sudden. Pulling it out of pocket, I glanced at the screen and found that I had one message. Stealthily sending a glance towards Yolei, Ken and Davis to ensure that neither of them would get a glance at the message, I opened it and read the message from Lucemon.

"You want to listen to what they are talking about, don't you? Remember how I told you that the Digital Hazard can manipulate lots of things? Well, it can manipulate you, too! It can enhance the abilities of your body... This is a great situation to introduce the abilities of the Digital Hazard to you. For now, we start with something simple: Manipulate one of your own senses. Manipulate your hearing. Concentrate on the words of those two DigiDestined... This is one of the lowest abilities of the Digital Hazard and requires next to no control of it. You should be able to pull this off." I read silently, then closed the cellphone.

Casting a nervous glance around, I tried to spot the fallen angel. He was watching me. He knew that I had stared at TK and Kari. But... Where was he? From where was he watching me?

I just couldn't find him...

_"Geez, I didn't think that my training would start this soon... But I guess I can try..."_ I thought and turned my concentration back to Kari and TK. Focusing on them, and only on them, I swallowed and tried my best to understand any of their words. Didn't go too well. At first, at least.

Eventually, though, I had to slip my right hand under the table to prevent anyone from seeing the Digital Hazard as it suddenly lit up in it's bright crimson glow, but as soon as that was out of the way, I could concentrate on what Lucemon had told me to.

When I began to drown everything else out, I first managed to hear TK's voice, but it sounded distorted and nothing seemed to be a word that I knew. But then, when I eventually closed my eyes and thus concentrated only on my hearing, it finally worked...

"...do you mean?" I heard TK ask, followed by him growling under his breath.

"Exactly what I told you just now, TK... I keep having that dream since last Thursday. And the night Wednesday to Thursday, I had a dream about a powerful dark demonic force moving from one world to another..." replied Kari, "I'm not sure what it means, but I fear that another threat will soon show up. One that is even worse than Myotismon or Diaboromon..."

"That's impossible, and you know it! The only Digimon that I know that could be even more demonic in nature than Myotismon or Diaboromon is Apocalymon, and we beat him all those years ago..." growled TK in return, "And if there really would be such a big threat, Azulongmon would've already told us."

"What if not? You heard Gennai... Several powerful groups are meeting in the Digital World at this time. Including such groups as the Demon Lords and the four great dragons..." whispered Kari in a low hiss.

TK seemed to become all thoughtful that second, as the only thing that I heard from him was a low, confused and thoughtful growl.

"Kari..." he began all of sudden, "I just hope that you are wrong this time. I mean, your dreams have been right up to now and have warned us several times, but this time, I just hope you are wrong... Neither of us is ready to fight another huge threat... Just think about it, we barely beat Diaboromon when he returned! If not for Omnimon sacrificing his last power to Imperialdramon, then..."

"Hey, Takato, wake up! There is no time to sleep now, you're in school, buddy!"

The voice of Davis startled me, I opened my eyes quickly and my concentration faded. And as it did, my right hand, which I had been forced to hide under the table due to the Hazard glowing on it, suddenly became unbearably hot. The sudden increase in heat forced me to growl out and clench my teeth. All of my muscles tensed when the heat turned into pain and I heard my own growl becoming louder.

"Takato?" I heard Yolei to my left, "Is everything alright? You look like you're in pa..."

"Shut up!"

If I hadn't been in that weird state, I would've possibly scared myself when I hissed at her like that. But I had no time to concentrate on that... I had to get that heat under control. I had to stop it, somehow. I pressed the back of it against the tabletop from underneath, the cool wood not enough to ease the burning pain in my right hand. And yet I continued to press my hand against it to hide the crimson light that would give it away.

Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on something. No, actually, I tried to focus on TK and Kari again, hoping that it would get the Hazard back under control. That had to be it... The Hazard had gone out of control. But why?!

"Uhm... Takato? Are you sure that everything is alright?" asked Ken, probably an overly serious expression on his face. But I couldn't open my eyes.

"Be... Be quiet, please." I hissed again, this time not as sharp as before, "I got a headache."

_"Come on... Why isn't it stopping? What is wrong with the Hazard?!"_ shot through my head as I desperately tried to get the thing back under control.

"Then you probably should get to the infirmary... You shouldn't underestimate a headache." suggested Yolei in a worried tone.

"Yeah, Yolei knows what she's talking about, Takato. I mean, I know how a headache can mess up your mood, so..." added Davis and grabbed my left arm to pull me up.

He really shouldn't have broken my concentration a second time.

Hell broke loose when a cupboard on the far side of the room suddenly caught on fire, attracting everyone's attention that way... Even that of Davis. Luckily, or else, he would've noticed the red blast zooming past his head and out of the window.

With wide eyes, I watched as the orb of crimson energy flew through the window behind Davis and towards the heaven, followed by a small explosion in the sky. It wasn't that huge, barely any bigger than perhaps the explosion of a firework. It still scared me nearly to death to think that I had created that thing.

As soon as the explosion had taken place, the heat in my right hand stopped. The red blast had come from my left palm when Davis had pulled my hand up.

In the same instance that the miniature explosion died down, my cellphone vibrated and it actually felt like Lucemon's wrath was shaking it so furiously. Obviously, he was going to be angry at me for whatever I had just done now.

While most of the students were doing their best to extinguish the burning cupboard, I pulled my cellphone out and glanced at the screen, reading the message from Lucemon. Well, it wasn't exactly that much to read, but still enough to get his message across.

"Fool! How can you mess up such a simple thing?! Do you not have any control of the Digital Hazard, after all?! You were supposed to enhance your own senses, not activate the destructive capabilities of the Digital Hazard!"

Letting out a low growl of displeasure, I glanced up at the panic all around me. Seeing that no one was paying attention to me, I began to type a message for Lucemon, in which I told him that it was an accident and that he was to be blamed as well for not telling me that breaking my concentration would cause me to lose control of the Digital Hazard.

Well, when I had typed half the message, a weird feeling struck me. I don't know how to explain it... It was like I was suddenly aware of the people around me. Or rather, of a person standing behind me, trying to get a good glance at my cellphone.

"Isn't it rude to read someone else's message, TK?" I asked in a growl and lowered my cellphone to make it even harder for him to read anything, "Especially if it's a message for my mother?"

Turning around to face the carrier of the crest of hope, I began to frown... And sent a small glance towards my right hand, spotting the fading silhouette of the Digital Hazard on the back of it. He didn't seem to have noticed the Hazard, and glared at me instead... And then, suddenly, took a step back and began to wave his hands in defense, his expression no longer that of anger.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were writing a message... I overheard Yolei and Davis saying you had a headache and were worried about you." laughed TK uneasily. But it wasn't that hard for me to see that he was lying. I may be naive... But not that naive! Nonetheless did I play along... Anything else would've been too risky.

"That so? Ah, thanks, but I'll be fine... It's not that worse of a headache." I smiled and waved it off with my right hand, while I secretly continued typing the message with my left in secret. I sent a last glance at the message to check it, then hit the send button and slipped the cellphone back into my pocket.

"Anyways, TK..." I began and began to search in my bag, "What class do we have next?"

While I continued to rummage through my bag, I cast a glance into the direction of TK. No moment too late to catch his deep glare. He was challenging me. He was waiting for me to reveal something that he could use against me to reveal my secret. He didn't trust me, not a single bit, was suspicious of me. It actually felt a little like I was staring at Ryo during a card match... He had exactly the same expression as Ryo when he was challenging me, waiting for me to make the first, wrong move.

This challenge was not one I would turn down.

Only was this a hostile challenge, unlike the challenges of Ryo. And despite that, I was accepting TK's challenge with a challenging frown myself. Back home, I would've backed out of a challenge of such a powerful individual as TK. I wasn't exactly one eager to challenge people that I saw as stronger than me, like Ryo or Rika. Sometimes, I would accept such a challenge from Rika, sometimes even those from Ryo, knowing that they were on a friendly basis. And even then had I challenged or accepted challenges from Digimon during our adventure in the Digital World, but that was because I had to be strong, had to lead everyone, had to rescue Jeri...

But this was not a powerful Digimon and it wasn't about life or death, rather than that, it was a powerful individual challenging me for my secret... It just like with Ryo. It felt just like Ryo was challenging me, but lacking the friendly basis of the challenge.

Despite me and Ryo not always sharing the same opinion of things, he was my friend, and wouldn't go further than teasing me, would never hurt me on purpose (but he would punch sense into me if necessary, like if I would summon Megidramon again... Like Henry, Rika, Kazu or even Kenta would). We could get along, had fought back-to-back before, I was trusting him and he was trusting me. In fact, with our very lives, as we had proven during the D-Reaper incident. And with the lives of our friends...

And despite all that, I really wished that it was everyone but him to comfort and protect Rika during my absence...

_"Rika? Where did that come from...?"_ I thought the moment that I became aware where my trail of thoughts had just led me... Once again. I mean, Rika wasn't one that needed to be protected... She was strong. On the outside, that was. She was hiding her heart behind an armor of ice... But beyond that armor, she was... Weak, was the wrong word. Fragile, maybe. No matter what word you choose, though, she needed to be protected. She needed someone to back her up, even if she herself denied that.

Who she had to be defended from? Herself. Because the only one that truly got beyond that protective armor of ice was she herself. Even though others could try, in the end, they could merely cause herself to destroy herself, they'd never get past her armor... Only she herself could. And once she did, she would not stop breaking herself, doing as much damage as she could.

But that was my home, my world... Not my current task. It would do me no good to think of my own home, would only make me depressive. For now, I should not think of it, but also not forget it. I was, for the time being, Takato Matsuda, and thus part of this world. And Takato Matsuda knew of his origin in the Southern Quadrant, but only Takato Matsuki would miss it, since only he was part of that world.

Maybe that was the right way to look at it.

And for Takato Matsuda, it was official now: TK and I were having our own, private war. He was trying to find out just why he was suspicious of me, was trying to find out my secret... And I was defending this secret, my real personality Takato Matsuki, and task.

The cellphone in my pocket vibrated again, meaning Lucemon had replied. I sled it out of my pocket, not caring about TK watching me. Now that I had turned into his direction, he would not be able to read it. And even if I hadn't, I was now aware of him and would thus not allow him a single glance.

"Maybe I am truly to blame. However, this should have made you aware of just how uncontrollable the Digital Hazard is. You were distracted, gave it an opening, allowed it to control you rather than you controlling it. Remember this... Never doubt it. Never doubt your own power for a second while using it, never get distracted or be weak for just a second. If you do, it will take you over instead... However, it seems that you have put up a natural barrier against it, as it was not able to control you fully, only charging up an attack. For now, this should save you, and us, from the Hazard gaining control of you again." I read in silence, before scrolling down.

"However, this will only last so long. I suspect that this barrier is the traumatic remain of the Megidramon Incident. During the course of our training, you will overcome this event, making you open for any attacks of the Hazard. This will prove to be somewhat risky, but you should be able to control it by the time that the barrier will break." continued the message. And it still wasn't over yet. Lucemon sure was talkative when it came to contacting me via messages...

"I should not lie, though. I have suspected such a thing to happen, however, at a much later point in your training. It is fortunate, though, that you have this barrier of yours. We should exploit it as long as possible. Now, since I have foreseen such an event, and because I will be unable to contact you for a while, I have ensured that someone would be close to you to get you back under control if necessary. You will recognize this person once the time has come. It will tell you the rest. Contact me only if there is no other choice but to do so until I contact you again. That is all." read the rest of the message.

_"Gone? Where is he going to, all of sudden?"_ I thought as I read the last part of the message again, _"And what does he mean with 'I have ensured someone would be close to you'...?"_

Not caring that TK would see it, I allowed a questioning frown to replaced my initial irritation at the member of the DigiDestined. For a moment, I was pondering about Lucemon and his cryptic message, then caught my thoughts trailing back to the question as to why I had thought of Rika in such a protective way... And with that, back to home.

Takato Matsuki resurfaced that moment. And TK saw his weakness... And felt compassion, guessing from his expression.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked in an irritated way, before his features relaxed, "Where is your spirit all of sudden? Your hope?!"

I sent him a glance, which was unintentionally apologizing, and let out a small sigh.

"Just... Missing home, you know? It's kind of hard to live far away from your hometown, unable to see the laughing faces of those you have spent each and every day with. Separated, your only way to communicate messages..." I muttered, my eyes glued to the cellphone in my hand.

A sudden wave of anger passed through me, desperation to get this over with as far as possible to return home as pictures from my past flashed in front of my eyes. I clutched the cellphone harder in my hand, cursing Lucemon under my breath before pushing all those memories away to focus on Lucemon's cryptic message.

"Must be kind of hard, I guess..." muttered TK after a few seconds, surprising me. Caught off guard, I glanced up at him and frowned for a moment, then chuckled and averted my gaze again, my body relaxing.

"You have no idea." I told the carrier of the crest of hope.

"Why did you come here then? Why did you transfer to this school then?" inquired TK, some irritation in his voice. Couldn't blame him... Rika would've reacted like that as well if she had seen me going all depressive like that...

"Didn't really have a choice. Sometimes, choices are made for you... You should know that." During the last part of my sentence, even if it actually was giving away that I knew something, I turned to glare at the DigiDestined next to me. His eyes widened, proof that he had noticed that I indeed knew something, but before he could say a thing, I heard Davis speak to Ken behind me.

"So... I heard some of the teachers are sick or have retired. Any idea if we get some of the new ones?" asked Davis, only to receive a deep, pondering hum from Ken and Yolei. While I listened to their conversation and waited for TK to finally say something, possibly about me being suspicious or creepy, I glanced down at the cellphone in my hand, Lucemon's message still on the screen. I read through the last part again.

And cringed madly when I finally had the same thought that Lucemon must have had.

Twirling around to TK, I stared at him with wide eyes.

"TK, what lesson do we have next? And what is the name of the teacher? Full name, please!" I demanded, scaring the carrier of the crest of hope a little. At least enough for him to take a step back and snap out of his stupor, frowning at me in confusion.

"It's biology with Laxus-Sensei. She's new, as far as I know, and quite young for a teacher... There have been rumors about her, 'cause, ya know, some boys mistook her for a student and asked for a date... Apparently, first name is Uri, and as it seems, she declared almost immediately that her least favorite number is 19..." replied TK after a few seconds of silent pondering.

Having figured out Lucemon's riddle, I picked up one of my pens and scribbled the name of the teacher down on a piece of paper, along with the number 19. This had been no coincidence. This could be no coincidence. Lucemon had wanted me to hear about this woman sooner or later... Possibly, she'd introduce herself exactly like TK had just told me.

It was actually quite clever, I had to admit that. Sending a Digimon disguised as a teacher in as a contact person for me... It would not raise any suspicion if it was disguised as a human, to be exact as a teacher, and would arrive along with all the other new teachers this early in the year.

Now, because I would have probably not been able to tell this Digimon apart from the real teachers, he had the Digimon introduce itself in a special way... Revealing just who it was in kind of a code, a riddle, thus showing me that I could trust it...

I stared down at the piece of paper on my desk, the name of the teacher and the 19 as her least favorite number scribbled onto it. It took me a moment of staring at the piece of paper, TK eventually losing interest as he left to walk over to Kari, to figure out who I would be confronted with... Who my contact person would be.

_"Uri... Laxus? Clever, Lucemon..."_ I thought and turned my gaze to the door just as it was opened by a pale, petite hand, _"Because, if you rearrange the letters of her name and get rid of the 's', which in the alphabet is the nineteenth letter and her 'least favorite' one thus, then you get..."_

A young woman with pale skin and long raven hair, wearing the typical attire of a teacher of the school, entered the room. She was carrying a few textbooks under her left arm and smiled at the class as she went to the teacher's desk...

And when her eyes stopped on me, she rose her right hand to her mouth and hid it behind the wrist.

I knew only one woman who would do that, and who would be able to change her appearance so drastically, appearing younger than she was.

_"...Then you get 'Luxuria', the seventh of the Seven Deadly Sins... The sin of Lilithmon."_

Lilithmon was grinning at me in the shape of a biology teacher named Uri Laxus, in the shape of a person that didn't even exist.

The Demon Lords had stepped into the game.

The ruses had begun.

It had begun.

* * *

"...and that's all for today. Everyone, please remember to make sure you have your homework done by tomorrow. No excuses." smiled the woman that had eventually introduced herself as "Uri Laxus". With most of the male students, which had fallen for the charm of the young and attractive teacher, confirming loudly that they would not forget their homework, Uri Laxus rose from her seat and smiled in a way that truly could melt the heart of the coldest person.

Of course, Uri Laxus earned herself the jealous and irritated glares of most of the female students, but she honestly didn't seem to care, as she gathered her textbooks from her desk and put them into her bag while humming a little, even if somewhat creepy, tune to herself.

Seeing this as my chance, I picked up the piece of paper that I had prepared before the lesson and sled it into my pocket, before I rose from my seat and walked over to the teacher, resulting in her smiling at me the moment that she noticed my approach.

I waited until I was next to her desk before I pulled out the piece of paper and gently laid it onto the table, her eyes stuck to the writing on it. Her name was written in dark blue ink on this piece of paper, the 's' crossed out with a red 19 above it, and the remaining letters were rearranged to form the word 'Luxuria'.

"Oh my. You have my respect now, Takato, neither of us guessed you would figure this out on the first day... You're not the foolish boy you've once been. You've matured since your adventure to rescue Calumon." whispered the young teacher, now with the voice of Lilithmon. I nodded shortly, even though I took little offense in what she said.

"So you'll be my contact person for the next time." I muttered, glancing around to make sure no one was in hearing range. Especially not TK or Ken, who I considered to be the most dangerous when it came to figuring out that I was not a normal student that had transferred to this school.

"Correct. We should keep this short, though, or someone might suspect that we know each other..." began Lilithmon and opened up a textbook to a random page, then pointing at the illustration on the left page and continued louder than before, "As you can see, it's not that complicated. This illustration should explain it in a more simple way, Takato."

Most of the students who had frowned questioningly at us before adverted their gazes, not too eager to follow a conversation about biology from their textbook. TK and Ken, however, immediately began to frown at me and the 'teacher' for a reason I had yet to figure out. Later on, I'd come to realize that this had been the moment that Ken began to doubt me, or at least my relationship to the new 'teacher'... Lilithmon had foolishly used my first name, even though she was addressing everyone else by his last name.

Not aware of the doubts of the DigiDestined, however, I smiled at Lilithmon's seemingly successful distraction and leaned closer so she could continue whatever she had been about to tell me regarding my task.

"Lucemon is not available for the next days, maybe even weeks. He is on an important mission regarding our enemy, hoping to find one of it's sources of strength. If we could get rid of that, he would be weakened by quite a bit, making it easier for us, and especially you, to eventually get rid of it once and for all." whispered the disguised Demon Lord of Lust.

"He told me, though, to inform you that, if you really see no other choice than to do so, to message him. This should be considered to be your last resort, though, as he will then abort his mission to return and help you. Furthermore, any training will be postponed to a later point. He will message you eventually to inform you of his return, from which on you may message him again as you wish, and the training will continue. He is deeply sorry since he was looking forward to train with you, but this chance that was presented to us to weaken our enemy was not to be ignored." she continued, before closing the textbook in front of us.

"Did you understand that?" she smiled, once again loud enough for anyone to hear, switching from serious to happy in a matter of seconds. I nodded and smiled back, taking a few steps back to give her some room. She picked up the textbook and put it into her bag as well, which she then picked up with her left hand.

For a short moment, she hid her lecherous smile behind her right wrist, something I had seen her do before from out of the corner of my eyes during the meeting with the Seven Great Demon Lords... Back then, she had used the Nazar Nail, the gigantic golden claw glove of hers that seemed to envelop her entire right arm, to hide her smirk... Just her wrist now was way less efficient, but gave her somewhat of a cute appearance.

I watched how she left the classroom, not without giving me a suggestive wink, and then turned to look back at the desk she had just sat on. Noticing the piece of paper I had prepared before still on the table, I picked it up and was about to place it back in my pocket when I noticed an additional, pink handwriting on it.

I frowned and lifted the piece of paper to the height of my eyes, silently wondering when Lilithmon had written on it, only to blush as I read the pink sentence.

"You're really cute, Hazard-Boy. If you feel like it, meet me during lunch breaks from tomorrow on to the left of the building under the biggest sakura tree. I'd enjoy your company." I read in silence, one eyelid twitching as I spotted the pink hearts added to the message, as well as the cellphone number.

_"Is she... Seriously flirting with me? Am I being hit on by a Digimon? And a Demon Lord, no less?!"_ was the only thing I could think, before quickly crumpling the piece of paper in my hand and sliding it back into the pocket of my hoodie, located on my stomach. Turning on the spot, I faced my classmates, only to find TK, Davis and Ken frowning at me in confusion among other classmates.

"Takato... Why are you blushing?" asked Davis and tilted his head.

Ugh, now that Demon Lord was already getting to my head, like she had probably intended to...

I would have to tell her to stop.

* * *

Time flew by and I found myself almost dozing off out of boredom, something that surprised me, given that this had tended to happen quite a lot during Miss Asaji's lessons... Not that they were boring. Not always, at least. But, I guess it was just an effect that school had on me...

Speaking of Miss Asaji... That teacher that looked so much like her was currently trying to teach math to the class. Only problem: As good as no one was truly listening. Math was, in the end, just that boring... I was one of those that had given up on listening to the teacher, instead fought with boredom and sleepiness, but was going to lose sooner or later if nothing were to happen.

With all this boredom, my thoughts threatened to move back to my hometown, my friends and my family, more than once, and I had to distract myself from them by listening to the teacher, at least for a moment, before the thoughts of the past would distract me from math.

I was fighting a vain battle, trying so desperately to overcome boredom and sadness. More than once, I actually found myself wondering if anybody would notice if I tried using the Digital Hazard again... I could use this boredom to train a little. Just the lowest ability, enhancing a sense of mine... Sooner or later, I would have to train anyways.

Making sure that no one was looking, I glanced down to my right hand and concentrated, tried to focus on something. When I realized, though, that my classmates were silent and only the teacher was talking, I knew that focusing on my hearing would be pointless, due to no silent conversation I would be able to focus on, and thus found myself thinking about the remaining senses.

Sight would be pointless as well. The room was too small and there was nothing far away that I could try to spot, and looking out of the window would be too dangerous. I was still in class, after all.

That left sense of taste, sense of touch and sense of smell. I didn't have to enhance my sense of smell, though, to notice the obvious smell of sweat that lingered in the air. It was a pretty hot day, after all... Yeah, imagining that this smell would get worse than it already was, I decided against that sense as well.

Two left. Considering that eating anything was no option due to it being in the middle of class, though, that left only one.

My right hand sled across the table and picked up a pencil. For a short moment, I rolled it in between my fingers, let the wooden surface slide along my fingertips. It felt rough and hard... Nothing out of the usual, it was a pencil after all, and I doubted that I would feel more once I tried to use the Digital Hazard to feel it.

I was in for one heck of a surprise.

Focusing only on what I could feel, I summoned a bit of my anger regarding the stupid sign that was now helping me by remembering that I was separated from Guilmon. Immediately as my anger for the sign surfaced, so did the sign that I dreaded so much. And as it did, a wave of cold rushed through my body, leaving me to wonder when the room had become so cold.

Since the red glow was once again too powerful and would attract attention, I slipped the hand beneath the table, accidentally hit it with the back of my hand... And threw my head back, eyes wide and a gasp stuck in my throat. This, in return, made wind brush past my cheeks from the sudden motion. And the wind felt unexpectedly cold and caused this feeling again.

Imagine your whole body being sore, every little motion causing a soft brush on your skin... And now take that feeling times thousand. That was, what I could feel that moment. I didn't even have to touch the pencil I had wanted to use as a test object.

Unable to bear this feeling, I stopped my hatred towards the sign called Digital Hazard, thus cutting the power on which the Hazard was feeding. I had figured that out after the incident hours earlier, recalling Lucemon telling me that the Digital Hazard was feeding on hatred.

Earlier, I had subconsciously continued to feed it with hatred when it went out of control... That had been the reason that I had been unable to shut it off, and the reason that I had reacted so enraged towards everyone... The Hazard had fed on all my pent up hatred, rather than a certain part of hatred. In order to shut it down, I would have to take all of it's power away, meaning I would have to stop feeding it with hatred. And it was obvious why it was easier to suppress a certain part of hatred rather than all hatred.

It worked kind of like an ON/OFF switch. Focusing on hatred would turn the Digital Hazard on, stop feeling this hatred would stop it again and would result in it being drained of all it's power. While this seemed to work just fine, I knew that it would only work for the only ability I had yet access to: Enhancing my senses. I was well aware that, once I would go deeper into the abilities of the Digital Hazard, this idea of mine would cease to work.

I knew that going deeper into the abilities of the Hazard would mean that I would have to feed it more hatred, because it would need more power. And more hatred meant less control of myself... And that the danger that the Digital Hazard would take control of me instead would grow. More power meant less control... This should be stuck in my head from then on.

But for now, I was just happy to have figured out such a thing. I knew that I was usually not that 'smart'. When it came to it, Henry was the brain of our group, the reason that Rika had given him the nickname 'Brainiac'. I always had seen myself more as a leader, as well as someone who held the team together. I'm not saying that I was dumb, naive or oblivious, but I wasn't anywhere as smart as Henry.

This Digital Hazard thing, however, was my problem, and I was the one who had to figure this out. I would have to learn how to control the Digital Hazard, I would have to come up with strategies to control and exploit it. For now, until Lucemon would be able to help me with that, I had to learn from my mistakes and by analyzing the things I felt during the use of the Digital Hazard, without trying new things. Going step by step seemed to make more sense to me, mastering one ability before advancing to the next, but never without Lucemon agreeing with me being ready for the next step.

This had been a grand step already, though. I had come to realize one important thing about the Digital Hazard already through my mistake earlier: Not the Hazard had gone out control... My hatred had. And the Hazard had merely used that fact to grant itself more power, to the point where it had been able to act on it's own and create that exploding orb.

This time, however, I had created the hatred willingly and towards the Hazard, and thus had been able to shut it off willingly, stopping the Hazard in a mere second.

With it stopped, the enhanced feeling of touch faded instantly as well. For a second, I felt incredibly cold, like all heat had been taken from my body, before the heat eventually returned, causing me to sweat.

_"What a weird feeling... I'd rather not do that again. Why would I even want to manipulate my own sense of touch, anyways? I can see where smell, sight and hearing come in handy, but touch and taste just... Meh."_ I thought as I went back to focusing on the boring lesson, but took a moment to look down at my hand again, the Hazard no longer glowing on it.

_"Still... It is good to know that I can do such a thing. Lucemon was right, in the end... It doesn't take much control once I realized how it worked... It shouldn't go out of control again when I use this ability, even if my concentration is broken. If I merely use a certain amount of hatred, just one thing that I feel anger towards, to 'fuel' this ability, I can cancel it out by stopping the hatred that starts it."_ I added in thought.

My thoughts, as well as my pathetic attempt to follow the lesson again, however, was stopped by a loud beeping noise, as well as something in my pocket vibrating.

I wasn't the only one who was startled out of his boredom and turned to the source of the noise, which was Davis. He looked pretty surprised himself, but quickly leaned down to his bag and reached inside, to which the beeping noise stopped. I myself leaned down quickly and reached inside my bag, pushing a button on my D-Power.

I knew what this meant. My D-Power was reacting to a materializing Digimon.

"Ahahaha... I'm sorry, forgot to turn off my cellphone. It won't happen again..." apologized Davis quickly, his laugh uneasy. I knew he had been lying, though. Sitting behind Davis, I had been able to see the device he had turned off... Or rather, had picked up to push a button on it.

His D-3.

I kept glaring down at his bag after this event, waiting for anything to confirm my suspicion. A Digimon was materializing somewhere. My D-Power had reacted at the same moment, after all... But why was no one reacting? Why was no one going to defeat it? They all sat there, acting as if it hadn't meant anything at all. They were the DigiDestined, so why weren't they...

Davis suddenly shut up, picked his bag up and rushed towards the door, almost knocking his own chair over in the process.

"I need to use the bathroom!" was the last thing I heard from him, before the door slammed close behind him. And with him gone, nearly everybody, including the teacher, stared flabbergasted at the door that the gogglehead had just left through.

"He needs his bag for that...?" muttered the Miss Asaji-lookalike, still trying to process what had just taken place. Seeing this as my chance to get out of the classroom, I reached inside my bag and grabbed my D-Power, slid it into the pocket of my hoodie while glaring into TK's direction to ensure he hadn't seen it, and jumped up.

"I need to go real quick, too!" I announced, rushing out of the room, not once looking back. That was the easy part, though. Once out of the room, I tried to find Davis somewhere in the hallway, but he was already out of sight, forcing me to pull out my D-Power to find the location the Digimon would arrive at on my own.

I knew it was foolish to go there without Guilmon, but this was the chance I had been waiting for... To see one of the DigiDestined fighting a Digimon up close. Azulongmon had asked me to keep an eye on them, after all. And if I really would have to guide them later on, making them realize and do something about their flaws, I would have to know their fighting styles.

It was like Azulongmon had said... Davis and Ken balanced one another out, but alone, Davis was acting too hotheaded and without any thought, abandoning all defense for raw offense. This would lead to his downfall one day, if he wouldn't come to realize his flaw.

The D-Power began to glow as I pulled it out, as if to welcome me back. It's screen lit up and the all too familiar hologram appeared above it, this time showing Odaiba instead of Shinjuku. It was something I had only seen my own D-Power do, showing a three-dimensional hologram of my surroundings instead of just a simple map. The only explanation I had for that, was that I had something that Shibumi had jokingly called the 'ultimate D-Power', due to it's golden color.

If calling it 'ultimate' was justified or not was a mystery to me, but we all had noticed that it was more advanced than those that the other Tamers had. All I knew was that I had received this D-Power after the whole Megidramon incident, after merging with Guilmon into Gallantmon. I had always liked to call it my achievement for the biomerge with Guilmon without a D-Power.

How I had been able to do so without a D-Power was still a mystery to me. Maybe I had used some other power to do so... Maybe it was my friendship with Guilmon that had allowed us to biomerge. That sounded somewhat heroic, using your friendship to grow stronger.

Now, though, I fear that the power that had allowed me to first biomerge with Guilmon had nothing heroic to it. After what I had learned in the past few days, I feared that my first biomerge ever had been caused by something demonic rather than heroic.

It wouldn't even be much of a surprise... I had used it a few minutes before my first biomerge, after all, to force Guilmon to digivolve into Megidramon.

Had it been the Digital Hazard that had allowed me to biomerge with Guilmon without a D-Power? It had allowed me to force Guilmon to digivolve into Megidramon, so why not allowing me to biomerge with him?

Looking back, many things I had been unable to explain suddenly seemed to make sense... If the explanation was, that it was the power of the Digital Hazard. For example, that time against Mihiramon on top of the Hypnos Building... I had moved in perfect synchronization with Wargrowlmon, had seen through his eyes... I had felt everything he had felt...

Was this also a power of the Digital Hazard? Was it able to link my mind to that of Guilmon? If so, our first biomerge suddenly made sense... It had linked us again, had allowed us to share power.

Damn it... My first biomerge ever had been caused by the Digital Hazard. And it had also helped me several times before, like against Mihiramon or Vikaralamon...

Just how powerful was this thing?! And how could I not have noticed it?

"Thousand Arrow!"

The name of an attack snapped me out of my thoughts and made me look up from my D-Power. It was only then that I realized that I had followed the signal all the time while I had been lost in thoughts, ending up in the park not too far from school. I had already passed the outer wall of fog that indicated the arrival of a Digimon, and was now inside the Digital Zone.

Quickly diving into the next bush to avoid being seen, I found myself next to a playground, on which Davis stood with his back towards me, the ground to his right impaled by several red-glowing rapier. Looking past him, I found the Digimon I had guessed it to be after hearing the attack: Matadormon, the large Digimon with sharp claws and blades beneath his feet.

I pointed my D-Power at the Digimon, just as Davis dodged to the left and hid behind a slide and Flamedramon leaped down from it.

"Matadormon, Undead Digimon of the Ultimate level. It is known for being a bloodsucking Digimon, as well as it's dangerous dance... It utilizes all of it's blades for it's three attacks, Thousand Arrow, War-dance of a Single Spin and Butterfly-breaking Trumpet-kick..." I read silently, before looking up at the Digimon again against which Flamedramon was now fighting.

"Fire Rocket!" announced Flamedramon and pointed his hands at the large Digimon, which just danced around the resulting fireballs, then pointed his arms at the Fire Digimon, it's long sleeves fluttering with each movement.

"Thousand Arrow!"

Flamedramon barely had time to avoid, and yet managed to twist out of the way of the attack during a jump, which ended with him landing on a climbing frame of the playground.

_"Azulongmon was right..."_ I thought, surprised as I noticed that I had already begun to analyze the battle before me subconsciously, _"I have more experience when it comes to fighting than the DigiDestined of this world, due to me being able to become Gallantmon. Davis is making mistakes that just shouldn't be..."_

I watched as Flamedramon jumped into the air as Matadormon charged at him, only to be almost hit by a long claw when the dangerous Digimon pushed itself off the climbing frame and followed him into the air.

_"Davis is underestimating Matadormon. He knows it is an Ultimate Digimon, and yet he sends Flamedramon against it... It is good that he has trust in Veemon, but he has just too much trust. Flamedramon may be strong, but it has a disadvantage against Matadormon, as it is faster and more agile than Flamedramon... Flamedramon's attacks will not hit it, it will avoid them. It would make more sense to use Raidramon, he has attacks that affect a larger area."_ I thought, narrowing my eyes as Flamedramon impacted with the ground beneath Matadormon after an attack from the hostile Digimon.

_"But there is what Azulongmon already mentioned... Davis is strong, possibly the strongest among the DigiDestined, but If he fights alone, he rushes into the battle without thinking about his actions. When fighting alongside Ken, he doesn't do that because of Ken's analytical personality... Which is Ken's flaw: He is thinking too much before he attacks, while Davis doesn't think about it at all. Figures that they balance each other out."_ I added.

Flamedramon rolled out of the way of Matadormon's sharp claws, kicked it into the side and then used his Fire Rocket again, only to miss once more.

_"That's not going to work any time soon... Matadormon is too agile and fast. Davis, try using your brain for once... Come on! Does somebody need to be hurt for you to finally start using your brain...?!"_

Flamedramon managed to avoid another one of Matadormon's kicks, then aimed again and used Fire Rocket. It failed once more when Matadormon jumped out of the way with incredible speed. And Flamedramon finally seemed to notice that he wasn't going to hit anytime soon.

"Davis... He's too fast." grumbled Flamedramon, glaring at his opponent.

"I noticed..." replied Davis, narrowing his eyes as well, "Well, then we have to go faster as well, right?"

I watched in perfect silence as Flamedramon turned back into Veemon, only to turn into Raidramon upon Davis' command. Seeing that happen, a feeling of nostalgia and sadness struck me, my gaze unintentionally wandering to the D-Power in my hand. Without Guilmon... What kind of Tamer was I without my partner? Could I even be called a Tamer any longer, without a Digimon as a partner?

I once more realized just how lonely I was in the Eastern Quadrant.

"Way to go, Veemon!" I heard Davis yell and looked up from my D-Power. As I had suspected earlier, Raidramon didn't have the disadvantage of speed and was on par with Matadormon.

"Thousand Arrow!" announced Matadormon again, throwing the red-glowing rapier from his sleeves again, but Raidramon avoided them by jumping onto the climbing frame, and then towards his opponent.

"Thunderbolt!"

I cheered silently as I saw how the bolt of lightning left Raidramon's mouth and fried the large Digimon. Sadly, though, it wasn't enough to defeat it.

As I should learn a moment later, it wasn't anywhere near enough to defeat it.

It must have been because Matadormon felt that he was no longer at advantage... I couldn't explain any other way why it happened at that precise moment.

Having freed himself of the lightning, Matadormon made a jump back, as if to avoid an attack... And then vanished. Not only my eyes widened as the Digimon vanished with a sharp noise, vanished into thin air just like that. But I knew the noise. I knew the movement. I had seen it before.

My worst fear became reality when Raidramon let out a sharp hiss of pain and was flung through the air, impacting with the climbing frame he had just pushed himself off. He fell to the ground in front of it, but quickly pushed himself up onto his own legs. But he didn't remain like that for long, as Matadormon appeared behind him, kicked him into the air and vanished again with the same sharp noise, then appeared above Raidramon and kicked him down into the ground beneath, the sand collapsing into a deep crater where Raidramon impacted.

"Veemon!" I heard Davis yell, and another fear became true: Davis was running towards his fallen partner, who lay almost motionless in the middle of the crater.

_"Davis, you can't go there!"_ shot through my head as my eyes darted around to find the hostile Digimon, _"That Matadormon isn't normal... That increase in power and speed just now! It wasn't teleporting, it was moving at speed too fast for the naked eye! Why?! How?!"_

I turned to look at Davis again and found him at the side of the crater. Panic shot through me as I spotted Matadormon again, rushing towards Davis from the side. And Davis wasn't noticing him at all! That Digimon... It was going to attack Davis! Since when were Digimon attacking humans like that?!

_"Davis! If he isn't going to... Damn it, I can't even do a thing! I'm useless here! But if I don't do a thing, then Davis... Damn! I'm useless!"_ I screamed at myself in my head, anger flooding my veins and clouding my mind as I began to realize that I was of no use...

And then, suddenly, Matadormon let out a loud yell of pain and froze. In fact, it looked like he had just run into an invisible wall... I noticed it, though, the black Hazard sign that showed up on Matadormon's stomach for a moment just as he suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. Glaring down to my right hand, I found the Digital Hazard slowly fading from the back of my hand. It had acted again, feeding of my anger at myself.

Davis seemed to notice the hostile Digimon as it let out it's yell of pain, and I spotted the shock in Davis face as he turned on his heels and quickly stumbled away from the hostile Digimon that was just getting up from the ground.

And that was, when both Davis and I spotted it; the abnormality; the thing that just shouldn't be there.

It was a black datachip located on Matadormon's right sleeve, red lines of energy moving over it's surface and into the sleeve of Matadormon.

_"A black... Datachip?"_ I thought, my eyes focused on the thing until Matadormon suddenly began to move. He dashed towards Davis, making me realize that he was no longer unable to move and that I had no idea how to stop him again, as the Digital Hazard wasn't to my command at all and was just acting like it wanted.

"Thunderbolt!"

Matadormon let out a scream as the bolt of lightning hit it's side and pushed him into the air, followed by Raidramon jumping out of the crater.

"Davis! Are you alright?!" I heard the deep voice of Raidramon, and relaxed a little. Sinking deeper into the bush, realizing that Davis and Veemon were now back in the game, I instead moved on to a topic that was interesting me more. The black datachip.

"Veemon, watch out, that Digimon isn't normal at all... It's got this weird datachip thing on it. I think it's making it stronger." I heard Davis growl, voicing my thoughts.

"You mean like a Dark Spiral?!" gasped the shocked lightning-utilizing Digimon.

"I fear. We should talk to Ken about this later and warn the others. For now, make sure to defeat this Digimon!" replied Davis, and I didn't even need to look to know that Raidramon was already running back towards his opponent.

_"Crap... What do I do now?"_ I thought, glaring over the bush towards the fight. When a bolt of lightning shot into my direction, I quickly threw myself onto the ground and avoided it that way. And as I did, something fell out of my pocket and landed next to my face.

It was the small piece of paper that I had showed Lilithmon earlier, the one on which I had written the solution to her name, and the one on which she had written a small message as well, along with her cellphone number.

_"Lilithmon!"_

I quickly sat up and grabbed the piece of paper, unfolded it and stared at the pink letters and numbers on it. Sliding a hand into my pocket, I pulled my cellphone out and dialed the number that Lilithmon had written onto the piece of paper. It was the first time that I should feel really happy about Lilithmon's habit of flirting... The question that I still had in mind was if she was honestly interested in me or not.

That would be the topic of another conversation, though.

_"Come on... Come on! Answer your phone!"_ I begged silently and waited, counted the seconds as I continued to plead for her to pick up the goddamn phone...

"Ah, my cute Hazard-Boy, I knew you'd take up my offer and..." began a female voice, but I quickly interrupted her.

"No time for that. Does a black datachip ring any bells?" I hissed into the cellphone and glared over the bush at the fight again, my eyes glued to the black chip on Matadormon's arm.

"Infected." I heard Lilithmon growl, all of her former playfulness suddenly gone. Turning away from the fight, I frowned into the distance, the word Lilithmon had growled repeating itself in my head.

"Infected?" I repeated, frowning.

"Infected... Those black datachips mean that a Digimon is one of those that we have begun to call 'the infected'. It's a former host of our enemy, the virus... It has left the body of the Digimon and has chosen a new host, but controls it's former host form afar. There are not many out there currently, but the few that are ones of the infected have shown incredible abilities upon being cornered..." began Lilithmon.

I didn't say a thing, but turned to look at the battle again. Yes, this Digimon had shown incredible abilities upon realizing that Raidramon was powerful, able to hurt it. With incredible speed and strength, it had almost knocked out Raidramon in just two hits.

"Currently, there is no known way to cleanse an infected Digimon. We have defeated all 'Infected' we have encountered so far, have gathered their Digi-Eggs and are currently researching a way to cleanse them of their infection. Until then, we cannot allow them to return to a normal life." continued Lilithmon on the phone.

"An infected? Where? We'll take care of it." I heard a dark voice in the background.

"Lilithmon, who's there with you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at the cellphone.

"Daemon and Beelzemon. Please tell me where you are and I'll send them there to retrieve the..." began Lilithmon, but I interrupted her while shaking my head.

"Not a good idea. Davis is currently fighting the infected Matadormon... What do you think would happen if one of the Demon Lords shows up now?" I muttered, narrowing my eyes at Matadormon again, who was having a clear advantage in this fight.

"Well, that's true..." I heard Lilithmon murmur.

"Eh? Gogglehead just show'd himself ta be smarter than Lilithmon? Okay, that's it, I'm..." snorted Beelzemon in the background, but was interrupted by Lilithmon yelling something obscene at him.

"Any other plans then, Takato? How about you distract Davis somehow and lure him away from the fight? We could then come through into the real world and defeat the infected." suggested Lilithmon, now in a reasonable volume.

"I don't think that'll work. Once Davis has become involved into a fight, no matter if he's winning or not, nothing is going to distract him. Besides, I can't just reveal myself like that... I have to act from the shadows." I murmured into the cellphone, eyes widening as Raidramon received a particular bad hit, knocking him across the entire playground and into a tree.

"We have to come up with something, and that fast! Veemon is losing badly...!" I growled, not immediately realizing that I was getting angry again. _"That's why I prefer our cards... If it had been Guilmon to lose that badly, I could've just used a card slash..."_

I glared down at my D-Power, which rested in my left hand after I had swapped it to that hand to use my cellphone, and then to my cards, which rested in a pocket on my belt, both a present I had received from Rika on my last birthday. They were useless now... Without Guilmon, I had no use for them. My D-Power was also pretty useless, currently only serving for reading the Data of Digimon.

"This is certainly a tricky situation..." I heard Lilithmon growl to herself on the other end of the phone, "I guess we just have to go with the original plan, no matter what risk it involves. Beelzemon! Daemon! Prepare yourself, I'll arrange the digital zone as close to Takato's position as possible. Takato, where are you now?"

I didn't reply. I had already lowered my cellphone, was staring over the bush at the horrible scene in front of me. Raidramon lay on the ground, trying to get up, but failed over and over again. Davis was shouting, was trying to come up with something, was trying to find a way to help Veemon. And Matadormon stood above Raidramon, one of his claws already above his head.

There was no time anymore. There was no time to wait for Beelzemon and Daemon to arrive.

"Takato, where are you now?! Takato, answer me! Takato!" I heard Lilithmon's voice from the cellphone, which fell out of my hand and hit the grass to my feet with a soft thud.

My eyes were glued to the fallen Raidramon and the shocked Davis. They were losing... The heroes of my childhood were losing. The ones who I was looking up to, the ones that I had always strived to be like... Were losing this fight.

Seeing this...

Seeing this filled me with seething, raging, burning hatred. Hatred at Davis for losing, more hatred at Matadormon for making me see this... And the most hatred at myself for being unable to do anything.

I clenched my fist, then glared down at it. I turned it around, glared at the back of my hand, was waiting for it. Was calling out to it.

"Where are you now?" I hissed at my own hand, not realizing what I was doing. Not realizing that my features were contorted into deep hatred.

"You messed with me so often now... And now you don't show up? Now you don't do a thing?" I bellowed at it, not even caring that Davis would hear me, but then again he was too focused on trying to save his partner.

"Show up! Come on, feed on my hatred! Feed on my anger! Just do something! Save Veemon!" I yelled at my own fist as if it was a living thing... As if it was going to talk back to me.

"I beg of you... No, I'm calling out to you! I'm commanding you!" I roared, my anger rising into heights I had never experienced before, "Dejitaru Hazaado!"

Suddenly, my right hand was enveloped in a red orb of energy, which then changed into a red pillar of light on the back of my hand, which in return eventually got absorbed by my hand. After this happened, the Digital Hazard shone almost proudly on the back of my hand with such ferocity that I almost got scared of it again.

_"What did I just call it...? Dejitaru Hazaado? Why did I do that...? I need to ask Lilithmon later! But before that, I need to use it to help Davis and Veemon somehow! I just hope it listens to me...!"_ I pondered while I stared at the sign, before glaring towards the fight, hoping it wasn't too late yet.

...Only to see that I had already done something. Whether or not it was horrible, I had yet to find out. All I knew, however, was that both Raidramon, still lying on the ground, and Matadormon were staring directly at me, despite the fact that they shouldn't be able to see me through the bush I was hiding behind.

It was almost...

It was almost as if they were awaiting commands from me...

In shock, I noticed why they were staring at me like that. Raidramon had crimson glowing eyes with small, black Digital Hazard signs in them, as well as a red glowing Hazard sign on it's muzzle. Matadormon, which had stopped moving, had a red Hazard sign located on the black datachip.

I had 'infected' them both with the Digital Hazard somehow, and had no control of what I had done or what the Digital Hazard would do now.

"Veemon...?" I heard Davis mutter, reminding me of his presence. I gasped silently and lowered my head a bit to avoid getting seen by Davis, but just enough to still see the two Digimon.

"What... What is this sign? And on Veemon, too...!" continued Davis, making it obvious he had noticed the Digital Hazard sign on both Digimon. On both Digimon, neither of them moving.

I glanced down at my hand again, the Digital Hazard shining brightly on it. It wasn't doing anything. It... Wasn't doing anything on it's own.

_"I'm calling out to you! I'm commanding you! Dejitaru Hazaado!"_

My own words repeated themselves in my head as I stared at the sign I loathed with all my soul. Could it be? Could it really be listening to my commands? Lucemon had told me that the Digital Hazard had a mind on it's own and wouldn't listen to me... But what if it had decided to listen to me right now? But if it had, why now?

Was it... Because it had felt my desperation? Or was it because of my hatred? Was it overpowering it?

I had no time to come up with explanations. I had no time to come up with plans. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath... And then jumped up, pulled my hoodie over my head, as deep as possible to hide my face, twirled around to face the two Digimon on the playground...

"Raidramon! I command you to defeat this infected Digimon! Cleanse it's soul with the lightning of your very being!" I called out, surprised as my own voice sounded deep and husky, nothing like my own voice. I was even more surprised when the Hazard sign on my hand and the one on Raidramon's muzzle began to glow.

In a flash, it was over. Raidramon's entire body turned into a single bolt of lightning that tore through Matadormon, leaving Raidramon behind it. I continued to stare at the scene... And silently cheered as Matadormon let out a last yelp, threw it's head back, and then began to dissolve into data.

Raidramon turned it's head to stare at me... And then, when the Digital Hazard on it's muzzle vanished and his eyes turned back to normal, collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

As this happened, a huge Digital Hazard appeared in midair, scaring the hell out of both Davis, who had run to his fallen partner, and me.

"What is happening?!" I heard Davis yell, and only then became aware that the wind around us had picked up and was howling loudly. And the air, as well as the fog, around us was pulled towards... Towards the Digital Hazard sign that hovered in midair, right next to the deleting body of Matadormon.

And in silent awe, I watched as I had managed the thing that neither of the Seven Great Demon Lords had been able to.

Matadormon's data converted into a Digi-Egg, just like with any other Digimon in this quadrant. However, the black datachip that had formerly been stuck to the sleeve of the Digimon, did not delete. It remained flying in midair as the Digi-Egg was created and vanished into thin air, to return to the Primary Village.

And then, moments after the Digi-Egg had vanished, the black datachip burst apart into black data, which was absorbed by the Digital Hazard sign that had appeared in midair. And after the last bit of black data was absorbed, the Digital Hazard sign disappeared as well.

"Just what happened right now...? What was this sign?"

Davis muttering pulled out of my thoughts and I dove back into the bush I had hidden behind before, happy that Davis had not spotted me during all of this. But with the problem of the infected Matadormon out of the way, another problem became more important.

Rising my right hand to my face, I found myself confronted with the source of the last few events: The Digital Hazard sign, glowing in it's sickening crimson. Well, sickening to me, at least. It was still glowing, was still active, despite not doing anything anymore... For now, that was. Only god knew when the thing would start to act up again and would cause problems. I was happy that it had listened to me, that for sure, but feared that it would go out of control again.

The problem was: I had not given a certain part of my hatred to it, but all of it. In my panic, I had overfed it with hatred. It wouldn't stop being active.

Panic spread through my body as I remembered how it had gotten out of control earlier that morning, and what it had done back then, when I had fed it with little hatred. Generating an explosive orb wouldn't make it run out of power this time. The situation was dangerous, hazardous...

Or so I thought at first.

"Stop." I hissed, pleaded of the Digital Hazard. What I certainly didn't expect was that it actually listened. Just a few seconds after I had given the command, the Hazard stopped glowing on it's own, didn't need to run out of power. This confused me, of course, as Lucemon had told me that the Digital Hazard was not going to listen to me.

So why had it listened to me this time?

"Davis... Are you alright?" I heard a cute version of Veemon's voice ask, his voice weak. I cringed, but moved so I could peek over the bush again. Indeed, Raidramon had turned back into DemiVeemon, resting within the arms of Davis, who was nodding rapidly.

"I'm alright, it didn't hurt me... But what about you? You don't look alright to me, buddy..." whispered Davis to the Digimon in his arms, but DemiVeemon smiled weakly at his partner.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just need a bit of sleep and I'm back in the game." chuckled the Digimon, somehow reminding me of Terriermon and his 'Moumantai'.

"Did you see it as well, Veemon? That black datachip? And that other, triangle thing?" I heard Davis, causing me to cringe again. They had seen the Digital Hazard... I would have to be careful from now on, so that they wouldn't find any connection between the sign and me. In other words... No more using the Digital Hazard in school. Next time, I might not be as lucky and they would see it.

"I did. And especially the second one scared me, Davis. I don't know why, but seeing it makes me feel uneasy and... Scared." replied DemiVeemon, and even his cute voice couldn't stop from making this message foreboding and ominous.

He was talking about my Digital Hazard.

_"My... Digital Hazard? Did I just declare it as my own...? But that disgusting thing... Is not mine!"_

"I know what you mean, DemiVeemon... Something about this isn't right at all. For a moment, I feared that it was controlling you and Matadormon. Both of you had this sign on you." muttered Davis, and I watched as he placed DemiVeemon in his bag.

"But Davis..." began DemiVeemon, causing his partner to stop as the cute Digimon's face became all serious, "It was controlling me. I could hear a voice, asking me to... Commanding me to defeat Matadormon and cleanse it of that black datachip."

Davis froze, and I froze myself. However, upon realizing that I was supposed to return to class, I quickly picked up my cellphone and ended the call, then made my escape from the scene, ducking behind bushes and making sure to stay out of Davis sight. I still heard how he told DemiVeemon that he would have to talk with the others later on during lunch break.

And I swore to myself that I would have to listen to them. Maybe they'd get answers that I needed myself. Answers that I needed badly.

As I dashed back to school through the remaining fog, I considered to call Lucemon for a second, but then decided against it.

There was someone else who I could talk to, someone that wouldn't have to stop an important mission.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Laxus-sensei!" I heard a teacher call out, followed by a feminine laugh.

"Where are you going, though? Aren't you going to spend the lunch break with us?" another female teacher asked, followed by the feminine laugh stopping.

"No, I fear I can't. I have to be somewhere else, sorry."

The door to my right opened and a female teacher stepped out, laughing to herself while biting into an apple that she held.

"Lilithmon..." I murmured, scaring the woman. She flinched madly and almost jumped, then quickly twirled around to grin at me.

"Oh my, you're that kind of boy! Waiting in the dark for an older woman to seduce!" giggled the Digimon in disguise, but her smile quickly changed into a frown as she spotted my serious expression.

"Not here to enjoy time with this old woman, huh, Hazard-Boy?" she huffed and took another bite of her apple, chewed, and then swallowed, "What are you here for?"

"Follow me. I'll tell you on the way." I muttered and nodded down the corridor. She rose an eyebrow at me, before a playful smile returned to her lips.

"Or maybe you are that kind of boy after all..."

I didn't reply and instead pushed myself off the wall I had leaned against, something I had seen Rika do quite often. It was actually quite comfortable, and I guess it looked 'cool'... Well, when Rika did it, at least.

"Something happened after the call..." I began as I was sure that Lilithmon was following me through the crowded corridors. It was because of the volume that I didn't fear anyone to listen to us... It was too loud for anybody to hear our conversation, and to make any sense of it, since we were constantly moving.

"Which will become quite expensive, by the way. You really should've ended the call before you dropped your cellphone... But because of that, I heard several things, but none of them made sense. And that reminds me, what happened to our 'friend'...?" commented Lilithmon in disguise of 'Uri Laxus'.

"If you mean Matadormon... Defeated. And cleansed."

I heard Lilithmon gasp behind me at that, since none of the Seven Great Demon Lords had managed that yet.

"How?" she inquired in a low tone. And in response, I merely lifted my right hand and showed her the back of my hand over my right shoulder, never stopping to move since we had to reach a certain location as fast as possible. Of course Lilithmon understood my gesture... It was the same spot in which the Digital Hazard appeared when Lucemon used it, after all. On the back of his right hand.

"Before you ask: It listened to me, for some reason. And that's what I am so confused about. I'll keep this short, I don't really think you'll be able to help me, no one will really be... But well." I hated the seriousness in my own voice, hated it.

"Matadormon was about to delete Raidramon... And I pleaded the thing to work, to help him. I let my anger get the better of me, even though Lucemon had warned me that violent emotions would trigger the abilities of the Digital Hazard... I guess I was aiming for that, though. I wanted it to help Davis and Veemon with it's abilities... And then, told it to listen to my command, and called it by a weird name. Dejitaru Hazaado." I continued. Lilithmon merely frowned at this name, but shook her head, showing me that she had no idea why I had called it like that.

"As I did, it became active and 'infected' both Raidramon and Matadormon's black datachip. While the latter didn't move anymore, Raidramon listened to my command to defeat it. And as it was defeated, Matadormon returned to Primary Village, leaving the black datachip to burst into data that was absorbed by a floating Digital Hazard sign. And despite me feeding the Hazard with so much hatred and anger, it stopped when I commanded it to. The question is: How did it cleanse the Digimon, and why did it listen to me?" I finished.

Lilithmon had a serious expression on her face and was apparently silently pondering about it.

"The weird thing is... While it did listen to me, it also still acted on it's own. I commanded it to help Davis and Veemon somehow, and it did, but awaited further commands from me... Like it was waiting for my permission for each step that it did." I added, turning back into the direction I was walking and turned around a corner. We were nearly there.

"What if the Digital Hazard recognized the black datachip as part of it's enemy? The Digital Hazard and our enemy, the virus, could be considered archenemies. They fight against each other for many incarnations now. If the Digital Hazard did recognize the black datachip as part of our enemy, the virus, then it could be that the Digital Hazard decided to work with you for that moment, seeing you as an ally since you were telling it do defeat the infested Digimon, and were feeding it with hatred." suggested Lilithmon.

"Possible... That sounds like an actual theory, at least, and one that isn't too far-fetched, seeing as the Digital Hazard acts on it's own. I don't know if it has a personality, but if it has one, I believe it is one that will keep grudges, seeing as it is living on hatred..." I muttered, before I rose a hand to show Lilithmon to stop.

I glanced around the corner, saw that the door to the computer room open, but the room itself was dark and empty. They weren't there yet.

I let out a sigh and leaned my back against the wall of lockers, my own locker in particular, while Lilithmon positioned herself in front of me and crossed her arms.

"Now that I think about it... Did you skip a lesson? When you called me earlier about the fight, you should've been in school, but it didn't exactly sound like Matadormon was in your class or something... And I don't recall hearing about a strange fog or a destruction somewhere in the building." mocked Lilithmon, leaving me to glare at the Digimon in disguise.

"No I didn't. When my D-Power and Davis D-3 went off and warned us about the arrival of the Digimon, I told the teacher that I had to use the restroom, like Davis did. When I returned, I exploited the fact that I'm new at this school and told her that I had become lost while trying to find the restrooms, and was gone so long because of that." I snorted, not particularly proud of myself for the lie.

Lilithmon burst into a fit of laughter because of that, her habit of hiding her mouth behind the wrist of her right hand once again showing. I rolled my eyes in irritation, but sighed and decided to growl to myself under my breath. Was this how Rika always felt? Irritated at others?

...Somehow, I think that by the time that I'll return to my own quadrant, I'll know exactly how Rika thinks and feels. It's like I'm living someone else's life in this Quadrant. In less than a week, I've begun to act like I would've never done before... Was this experience going to change me?

I hope that I can return to be myself once I'm back in my own world...

"Ah...Ahaha... I'm sorry..." squealed Lilithmon, trying her best to calm herself down again, "But that has to be the most obvious and stupid lie. I know you're clumsy, but that sounds... Ahaha I'm sorry!"

"Stop laughing first before you apologize!" I growled, but stopped when I noticed a group of students walking down the corridor, "Sh! They're coming!"

Lilithmon managed to calm her laughing fit into a constant giggling while also turning away, understand what I had planned, while I glanced at the group. Neither of them paid me any mind... But TK, who locked eyes with me, and immediately frowned. He was still suspicious of me, and wasn't even hiding it.

They passed the corridor I was in and continued walking down their own corridor. Lilithmon glanced over her shoulder when I placed a hand on her shoulder, a playful smile on her lips. Whatever comment she was about to make, though, she refrained from doing so when I nodded into the direction of the other corridor.

She followed me to the door of the computer room, which was now closed. She understood, though, and went to the door, while I leaned against the wall next to the door, in an angle that the occupants of the room wouldn't see me, though.

We shared a short glance, she nodded and then opened the door to the room. Immediately, several gasps followed, leaving me to smirk to myself.

"L-Laxus-sensei!" I heard Kari gasp, followed by Lilithmon giggling to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this isn't the cafeteria! I'm still new, the whole building is like a labyrinth to me..." giggled Lilithmon in the room, while I nodded to myself. She was playing her role well.

"Uh... I could show you the way, Laxus-sensei..." I heard Kari offer, but watched as Lilithmon backed out of the room and waved her hands.

"Oh no, it's fine. I think I know the way now that this possibility is out of the way. Have fun, kids, but please don't spend too much time on the computer! It's not good for your health!" laughed Lilithmon, before she completely backed out of the room and began to close the door.

"Please don't worry, I'm with them and make sure that they won't." I heard Izzy reply. Knowing Lilithmon, I wasn't fazed as she pushed the door open again and smiled sweetly.

"Such a handsome, reliable young man... I'll be leaving them in your care then, mister...?"

I sighed silently as I heard my partner in crime flirt with Izzy.

"Koushiro Izumi. I'm the Computer Club president of the high school." replied Izzy from inside the Computer Room, "And I believe I am right when I heard that you are Laxus-sensei?"

"Uri Laxus. And yes, I'm a teacher at this school. Now, please watch over my students, will you?" smiled Lilithmon, before she left the room with a wink and a wave of her hand. She began to close the door, waited until all of the occupants of the room had turned away and the door was hiding her from their view, and smiled at me. We both knew why. The entire reason she had entered the room to begin with.

She didn't close the door entirely.

"She's a nice person, isn't she?" I heard Izzy say, before I heard him typing wildly on the keyboard.

"Don't fall for her charm. She's like a succubus if you ask me. Nearly all of the male students have fallen for her charm already." scoffed Yolei, leaving me to smirk at Lilithmon, who just smiled back. 'Succubus' was a compliment for her, if anything.

"Is that jealousy that I hear?" mocked TK, followed by a loud yell of a frustrated Yolei.

"Well, Yolei is right in one point, though... Nearly every male has the hots for her. With Davis, who is too dense to fall for someone; Ken, who is too smart to fall for her; Cody, who is too young, and me excluded, only Takato seems not to have fallen for her. And that is where it's getting interesting." snorted TK seconds later.

"What do you mean?" I heard Davis ask, followed by a moment of silence, "And hey! What do you mean I am too dense to fall for someone?!". Outside the computer room, Lilithmon and I shared a glance. We both knew that TK was suspicious of me.

"Too dense to fall for someone else then Kari, at least..." I chuckled towards Lilithmon, and she nodded, a knowing smirk gracing her features.

"This Takato... I'm not sure what to think about him. He rubs me the wrong way, so to speak. It's just... I'm uneasy around him, and I can't help but feel that he is mysterious... And involved into this!" growled TK.

"Don't be silly, Takato is alright." I heard Davis defend me, but snorted under my breath. If Davis only knew how right TK was...

"Tell me what you want, but he is involved into this. And this new teacher is as well. Takato is the only one aside us not to fall for her, but he still has a certain relationship to him... One other than that of a teacher and a student. I think you noticed it too, Ken, when she was showing him something in that textbook earlier..." continued TK.

"I did. I think it was just the slip of a tongue from her side, but... She definitely called him by his first name." agreed Ken, but then chuckled, "But TK, even if that would be the case... What if she is just a friend of his mother or something and knows him already? I don't think that Takato has any bad intentions at all..."

I glared daggers at Lilithmon as I realized as well that her apparently perfect distraction had made Ken suspicious of me, but eventually let it slip when Ken told the others his theory of me and Lilithmon, or rather 'Uri Laxus', having met before in the past. I don't think only I made a note to drop another hint into that direction on purpose, to avert Ken's doubts about me and Lilithmon. Couldn't have him figure us out already, could we?

"I think he's weird and hiding something. And I think it has to do with what Davis told us earlier about what happened in the park. Takato was gone while Davis was, and returned just a short moment before Davis did!" hissed TK, now getting furious since nobody seemed to listen to him.

"Looks like you got yourself a little fan there, Takato." chuckled Lilithmon, leaving me to growl to myself under my breath

"That's unlikely... And not the topic." insisted Cody, and the others shut up with their rant about me.

"Cody is right. Anyways, the connection to Gennai is active." added Izzy.

"Indeed it is. Hello once again, DigiDestined." I could hear the voice of Gennai from the computer room. I shared another glance with Lilithmon and she nodded, telling me silently that she knew who Gennai was.

"Gennai." greeted the DigiDestined all at once, and the old man laughed to himself in return.

"What is it that you want to talk with me about?" inquired the old man Gennai.

"It seems that we have encountered this new threat that the sovereigns wanted to keep quiet about. Davis ran into a Digimon this morning and something interesting happened... Something out of the ordinary, that makes us believe it is the reason for the meetings of the sovereigns, the Seven Great Demon Lords and the Four Great Dragons." began Izzy, and Gennai let out a deep hum.

"Davis? Would you please tell Gennai what happened?" requested Ken. Since Davis didn't reply to that but began to speak, I figured that he had nodded at his fellow DigiDestined.

"A Digimon arrived in this world, so I made up an excuse and left the lesson." began Davis, his voice serious and hard with something that I strangely figured out to be suppressed anger. I didn't really know why, but it was like I was feeling the anger that radiated from him.. Another trait of the Digital Hazard?

Ever since Lucemon had showed me how to use it, showed that I had it... It was like now that I conscious of the Hazard, it was acting more often. Was it because I was conscious of it? Was it because I knew about it? Was it exploiting that fact to become more active?

Whatever it was... I now felt different. Actually, it had started when Lucemon had told me about the Digital Hazard actually being part of me, but I only really came to realize these things after the Digital Hazard had gone out of control that morning. It were small traits, small things that I had never paid attention to.

One of them was that I could feel anger, hatred and rage if it was strong within a person. Davis was angry at himself for what had happened earlier, right?

"Takato left the lesson as well." grumbled TK, and I sweatdropped a little. He really wasn't trusting me one bit, huh?

"Who's Takato?" I heard Gennai inquire, followed by a huff that was definitely TK's and several small chuckles, chuckles that eased Davis' mood a little.

"A new classmate. TK is convinced that Takato has something to do with what happened earlier... He believes Takato is one of the bad guys and is going to go all 'Digimon Emperor' on us. It's ridiculous, Takato is a clumsy, way too nice guy. He isn't anything like I've been back then." I heard Ken snicker, followed by Izzy agreeing and Yolei finally erupting into a loud fit of laughter.

"I'm telling you, something is weird about that guy! Just you wait, when this new enemy finally drops his hood and it's Takato, I'm so going to shove it into your face!" roared TK, only causing his friends to laugh even more. That was finally enough for Davis to relax completely.

"So TK believes that your classmate Takato has something to do with what Davis is going to tell me, because he left shortly after Davis?" inquired Gennai after a while, waiting until most of the DigiDestined had calmed down.

"And returned just before him." huffed TK, earning a few new chuckles. Outside the room, though, I didn't feel like chuckling at all. It was a good thing that the other DigiDestined weren't suspicious of me and regarded TK's suspicions as unreasonable... TK was right, somewhat at least. I wasn't their enemy, but I was involved into all of this.

Because of the Digital Hazard.

"I don't think we should just disregard this possibility, DigiDestined. If TK is sure, then I trust him. Be careful when you are with the one called Takato, as long as you cannot fully trust him... In fact, I'd like to see him myself, the one that TK is worried about, as well as that new teacher..." I heard Gennai. And all of sudden, my mouth felt really dry. I shared a short, shocked glance with Lilithmon, but she finally shook her head.

"Don't act any different now or you'll expose yourself. Continue on your own path... I'll make sure to come up with something to distract them and lead them away from this idea of theirs. Just remember what Lucemon had told everyone: You are to develop your own personality, and no one is to interfere with that. Learn to control the Digital Hazard. That is the only thing you should worry about." hissed Lilithmon silently, and I nodded. She was right, but I scowled nonetheless, knowing that TK's suspicions had just made my task to observe them a lot more complicated... And befriending them, even though it wasn't necessary, as well.

"Not now, there is something else and something more important right now... This is only a theory of TK's, but you're right, we shouldn't just disregard it. " I heard Cody mutter.

"I'm sorry, TK... We shouldn't have just laughed like that. The feeling you and Davis had regarding Ken back then was right as well, after all..." apologized Kari, and I heard TK chuckle something like 'It's alright.'

"Davis, would you please finish your little story so Gennai has a general idea of what's going on? Gennai, I need you to find out anything you can about what Davis is now going to tell you." interrupted Izzy, before this game of apologizing would continue.

"Alright. Davis?" retorted the old man, and I heard Davis sigh loudly. He didn't grow tense again, though, I couldn't feel any anger from him this time.

"So, like I said... I left the lesson and followed the signal to the park. The fog was just as usual, and at first, nothing seemed out of the usual..." began Davis, sighed again, "But then, when Raidramon did some damage to this Matadormon, it suddenly went all weird."

_"So he's denying his mistake of letting Flamedramon fight by just withholding it? Very mature, Davis... If Azulongmon should really make me train you, I'll have to work on that..."_ I mused, unable to hold back the sarcastic thoughts.

"Yeah, it was all weird! Matadormon's speed and strength increased all of sudden and he almost beat me, me of all Digimon, and that means he was really powerful!" I heard DemiVeemon exclaim, and silently came to the conclusion that DemiVeemon wasn't better than his partner at all, boasting about his strength.

"That's when I noticed that black datachip on Matadormon's sleeve. It reminded me of the Dark Rings and the Dark Spirals, so I figured that this black datachip was what gave him that abnormal strength. I told Veemon, and he tried to attack it, but we couldn't even do a scratch on it." continued the DigiDestined of courage of the second generation, his voice serious, as if he was in thought.

"And then, when Veemon was about to lose, this weird sign appeared on Raidramon's muzzle and on that black datachip. And when it did, Matadormon stopped moving and Raidramon was moving really weird, and used an attack that Veemon can't remember ever having known of... And defeated Matadormon in one hit. Matadormon deleted, that black datachip let go of it and burst apart into data, which was then absorbed by the same weird sign that had been on Raidramon and the black datachip..." grumbled Davis, "And the weirdest thing is... Veemon says that this sign was controlling him. A voice told him to defeat Matadormon."

I heard Kari and Yolei gasp. Even outside the room, I could feel that the mood had just turned really serious. It was silent for a moment, a moment I used to share a glance with Lilithmon, which was ended with Gennai humming in thought.

"How did the sign look like, Davis? Could you draw it?" I heard Gennai ask. And both Lilithmon and I went pale, well knowing that the DigiDestined were about to discover my Digital Hazard.

When I heard the noise of a pen scratching on paper, I was about to kick the door open and stop Davis from drawing the sign that he shouldn't know of... But I knew I couldn't just do that. I couldn't allow TK the satisfaction of exposing my connection to this.

"The sign wasn't too complicated... Just a bunch of triangles. For all I know, it possibly won't mean much... Can't, if you ask me. It's too simple..." murmured Davis as he drew, something that the continuing noises of scratching told me. Out of curiosity, I pushed myself off the wall and moved closer to the door. It wasn't until I was right in front of it that I broke my gaze with Lilithmon and turned to the door.

I gently pushed it open, just a bit so that I could see the screen, Gennai on it, and waited. Waited until Davis put the pen down and rose the drawing he had made. For a second, I saw the Digital Hazard that Davis had drawn and cursed silently. Davis turned the drawing so that Gennai and the DigiDestined could see it. And while everyone frowned, Gennai went pale.

"T-the...! The...!" he stuttered, taking a step back, his eyes opening a bit to my shock. Suddenly, he fell back and rested a hand on his heart, stared at Davis' drawing.

"Gennai! What is that sign?!" shouted Izzy at the screen, to which the old man began to shake his head slowly. And yet, even though he answered, he didn't avert his gaze from Davis' drawing.

"The Digital Hazard." whispered Gennai, licking his dry lips. I bit down on my lower lip, but moved back and closed the door again until it was only ajar. Lilithmon and I shared another serious glance while I moved back to my position against the wall.

"Digital Hazard? I think I heard that name before..." muttered Yolei inside the room behind me, and I leaned my head back, rested it against the wall. _"Curse it..."_

"You mentioned it when you told us about the fourth Great Dragon, Gennai... I believe it's name was Megidramon? And I think you said that this 'Digital Hazard' was a virus?" asked Ken, my worst fears becoming reality. So he remembered.

"Yes... Megidramon, the Digimon not supposed to be, is the embodiment of the Digital Hazard's power... And the Digital Hazard is not any virus, but the most dangerous virus known to the Digital World. When Megidramon exists, the Hazard becomes active, and the Digital World begins to break apart... I assumed that Megidramon, and with that the Digital Hazard, were sealed away, but if Davis really saw this sign this morning then..." Gennai trailed off, and the atmosphere of the room grew dense.

"What...? This simple sign here is supposed to destroy the Digital World?" I heard Davis ask in shock. Hearing this, I glanced down to my right hand... And, to my shock, found the Digital Hazard active. Flashing. Flashing red.

"Davis, what color did the sign have? If we're lucky, and it was black, then it was inactive...!" I heard Gennai, but paid no mind to it, distracted by the Hazard on my hand. It wasn't active, and yet flashing... Why was it flashing?!

I rose my hand and showed it to Lilithmon, who stared at it in shock.

"It isn't active, and yet it flashes...!" I hissed quickly. As if to make the situation even worse, my cellphone began to vibrate, and I quickly pulled it out. A message was on the screen, from 'Azu'.

"It was red." I heard Davis mutter, his voice full of worry.

"Come to your apartment as soon as possible. I need you here, young one." read the message, causing me to grit my teeth.

"I need to go, now." I hissed towards Lilithmon while sliding the cellphone into my pocket.

"Azulongmon?" asked Lilithmon, as if she could read my mind, "I cover for you. I tell the other teachers that you didn't feel so well and went home."

"Thanks. It pays to have a friend among the teachers." I chuckled quickly, even though not really amused. I turned on the spot to return to the classroom to grab my bag, but Lilithmon shook her head.

"Go home, it seems important. I make sure to drop your stuff by later. I have the feeling that you may not be at home when I go there, so I'll fly up to your balcony and drop it off there, okay? You can pick it up when you return." she muttered, and I nodded. I was about to leave, but Lilithmon placed a hand on my shoulder and stopped me again.

"Since when are we friends, Hazard-Boy?" giggled the demonic woman, and I smiled back at her.

"Now, I guess." I replied, before leaving her in front of the computer room. I sent a last glance over my shoulder and found her staring after me, a cute smile on her lips.

...TK may be wrong. I think I'm falling for her charm, too, just a little... Even I am not totally immune to her, and I don't think that the DigiDestined are.

How can one be immune to a woman that has so many faces; that can be cute, seductive and yet sadistic?

* * *

The lock clicked after I turned my key, then pushed the door open. The lock clicked again when the door closed behind me, but I was already in the living room when that happened, and had already pushed the button that turned the computer on. Only a few minutes, the black window of the chatroom greeted me once more. And Azulongmon had already waited.

I was just about to push the button for the cam when a message appeared on the screen.

"Not this time. This time, we'll meet in person. It is easier that way, and less time consuming." I read, frowning. And before I could write something back, another window opened up and placed itself in front of the chatroom. And this window sent another cold chill down my spine. It was a gate to the Digital World... Only was it a little different from the ones I knew, as the picture that it showed of the location that the gate led to was completely white.

_"What is this about?"_ I thought as I reached for my D-Power and pulled it out of the pocket of my hoodie, _"Azulongmon was pretty direct. That's not like him... It must be serious. Is it about the Digital Hazard?"_ My gaze rested on the still flashing sign on the back of my hand, which I was forced to hide in my pocket on the way home.

I rose my hand until it was pointing the D-Power that rested within my palm at the screen, but my gaze was still on the sign that was between me and the screen that way.

"Digiport open." I muttered, frowning. The screen started to glow and I felt myself pulled into the Digital World again. I was falling again, the weird feeling moved through my body once more, the heat spread through it and I knew that my clothes would change again.

And once the feeling stopped, so did the fall, and I stood in a large plane of white. In contrary to the picture I had seen, this place wasn't exactly a complete white nothingness. I was standing on a water-like, white surface, that created a stir with each of my steps towards what I guessed to be the middle of the 'white nothingness', as it had the same distance to each of the four large, white and golden pillars that I saw in the distance.

Despite appearing as a white nothingness, I soon realized that it was actually more like a dome, and the walls looked smooth and cold, like ceramics perhaps. The ground, however, was nothing like that. It was like water, only solid to the touch, and yet created stirs as I moved.

All in all, this place seemed to be really weird, and yet had an atmosphere to it that could be described as 'holy', 'ancient' or perhaps even 'celestial'...

"Ah, young one, you're here... Let me welcome you to the Celestial Plane, a world inaccessible to everyone but the sovereigns, the Holy Angel Digimon and the Four Great Dragons." I heard a loud voice, and as I turned around to face the owner of the voice, I found Azulongmon towering above me in his full height. His long body lay curled up on the ground before me, his head above me. I shuddered a little, feeling small in comparison to the huge dragon.

"Azulongmon... This is the current vessel of the Digital Hazard? This human boy?" asked another voice, making me cringe. Twirling around, I found myself facing two more Dragon Digimon that had not been there before. I recognized them immediately though, their position and names aware to me thanks to the card game. Goldramon and Magnadramon.

"I believe his clothes give that away Goldramon." hollered a female voice from Magnadramon's direction, which meant that Goldramon had been the one talking before. I sent a short glance down to confirm that I was indeed wearing the same clothes that I had worn during my last visit to the Digital World. Seeing the Digital Hazard displayed on the chest of my hoodie, I found my suspicion confirmed. I indeed wore the same clothes as during my last visit... The clothes that displayed the Digital Hazard in all sizes, both in crimson and black.

"What is your name, vessel of the Digital Hazard?" asked Goldramon, floating on the opposite to Azulongmon. While neither Goldramon or Magnadramon were as tall as the sovereign, both were quite tall on their own, making me feel even smaller and weaker.

Still... Three of the Four Great Dragons were presented. That left only one missing.

I turned towards the last direction left, but found no dragon there. Megidramon was really not there. And seeing that made relax a little. Of course he wouldn't be there... It was stupid of me to fear he would be there. Guilmon was not Megidramon, Megidramon didn't exist at that time.

"Takato Matsuki." I replied as I turned back to Goldramon, then bowed quickly. Better not disrespect one of the Four Great Dragons.

"Takato Matsuki... Bearer of the Digital Hazard; vessel to the Digital Hazard. Azulongmon has called you here to partake in this meeting of the Four Great Dragons... The second meeting ever since the creation of the Four Great Dragons. As you may know, one of our members cannot exist while the Digital Hazard does not exist, while it sleeps... Thus, the dragons can only meet as the Hazard calls. In fact, the Four Great Dragons have been created for only that purpose. For the case, that the virus has come back and the Digital Hazard has to awaken once again." spoke Magnadramon, making me turn to the Digimon with the female voice.

Despite knowing that Digimon had no gender, I couldn't help but address some of them as 'he' or 'she', due to their clearly male or female build and/or voice respectively. And in that case, Magnadramon was a 'she'... I guess. 'She' had a female voice...

"Young Takato, let me answer one question you may have." I heard Azulongmon before I really had time to register Magnadramon's words. I turned towards the sovereign and frowned, wondering which question he was talking about.

"Your clothes change as you travel between the worlds... It is, as you may or may have not already guessed, related to the Digital Hazard. It is not at all the same with the DigiDestined of this quadrant, though, so please don't jump to conclusions. Your clothes change as the Digital Hazard, who is now awake within you, sees fit." began the Dragon Sovereign.

"As your body and your clothes enter the Digital World, they are converted to data. The Digital Hazard, which is a moody thing able to manipulate data, uses this opportunity to show it's presence within you by altering the data of your clothes. As you leave the Digital World and are converted back to matter, it changes it back." explained Azulongmon, lowering his head a little, before he suddenly shot up to full height again and stared at Magnadramon and Goldramon.

"Takato is already aware of the threat. He has been present at the meeting of the Seven Great Demon Lords two days ago, the one that has been interrupted by an attack of the virus that is our enemy. I did not wish for Takato to be there, Lucemon acted on his own, believing that Takato would be able to gain control of the Digital Hazard a lot sooner if he and the Digital Hazard are aware of who the enemy is." informed Azulongmon the two other Great Dragons.

"That, I cannot deny. The Digital Hazard could be more cooperative towards Takato if it knows the enemy... The mutual enemy that it shares with Takato." declared Goldramon, and Magnadramon agreed with a nod.

"Still, Lucemon acted on his own. It seems that he has taken my offer to let him do whatever it takes to train Takato too literally. However, Lucemon shall not receive any sort of punishment, as we have come to the conclusion that he may have done the right thing." mused Azulongmon, before looking down at me once more.

"Young Takato... It is time to reveal what Lucemon has not touched upon, though. You may be aware that this meeting was supposed to take place yesterday... However, it had to be postponed by one day due to... 'trouble'. You'll learn more of that in a moment. It is the reason I have decided for you to be present today." spoke the sovereign, and I nodded shortly.

"Young Takato... We have already learned of the events of this morning. We have observed you. You will not have to fear... What happened this morning is a huge step towards our goal. Lucemon will be delighted to hear that the Digital Hazard seems to be cooperative." announced Goldramon.

"As Lilithmon has already assumed, the Digital Hazard seems to be cooperative when it comes to it's natural enemy, the virus. After all, today has been the first step towards defeating, and possibly even destroying, the virus once and for all... The purification of an unfortunate soul. Matadormon has returned to the Primary Village and is free of the corruption. The corruption that has befallen him has been destroyed by an even greater virus... The Digital Hazard." added Magnadramon then.

"As you may know, Takato, the Digital Hazard is neither 'good', nor 'bad'. It is entirely to it's vessel that it's affiliation is decided. You alone decided if to use the Hazard for good or for bad." spoke Azulongmon, making me turn once more.

_"All this turning from one to the other is going to make me sick... Why can't one do all the talking?"_ I thought as I turned, but decided to keep quiet about it and endure it.

"Now, though, it is time for you to learn the whole truth, that which Lucemon has hold back until now." continued the sovereign, but his eyes weren't resting on me. No one was looking at me. All of the three Dragon Digimon were staring towards the one spot that was not occupied. The spot of Megidramon.

And I was too, as I saw what had already begun.

"Lucemon and I have come to the conclusion that it is already time to give the other half of your crest back to you, young Takato. We had decided against it beforehand, but Lucemon voiced his worries of the Hazard acting up. He feared that it would eventually just act on it's own to be complete once more, so we decided to return it to you, the other half of the Digital Hazard, to prevent the Digital Hazard from doing that on it's own, from which neither of us would be able to prevent it. We also feared that separating the two halves for too long would result in them losing their strength..." I heard Azulongmon, but didn't turn to him, frozen to my spot.

"You see, vessel of the Digital Hazard... There were always two Digital Hazards. Or rather, two halves of the one and only Digital Hazard. One half is the Digital Hazard in itself, the other is the key to it's full potential. You, Takato, carry the Digital Hazard itself. Only you can use the full potential, but the key to that is another body... A body made of data, a body able to handle the full potential." added Magnadramon from behind me.

"While Lucemon may be able to harness the power of the Digital Hazard as well, he is unable to use the full potential due to not carrying a fragment of the Digital Hazard within him. Only you and Guilmon do. You carry the Digital Hazard within you, Guilmon is the key to the full potential. If one half of the Digital Hazard, either you or Guilmon, were to die, the other half of the crest would be too weak to exist and fade away..." finished Goldramon. But I also didn't turn to him.

I only stared at the horrible event before me.

It had started when the three dragons had turned to the spot of the missing dragon. It was then that it had begun. Coming out of the ground, creating stirs on the surface of the water-like ground, were several rods of light. Like breaking through the surface of perfectly still water, the rods of light emerged, began to form a huge box; a cage.

And soon, two wings appeared as the cage continued to rise from the ground.

Two mighty wings emerged first, the skin around the bones was a dark red, the skin between those wings torn and a sickly yellow in color. These wings were followed by two massive, pointy shoulders. And even before these shoulders, I knew what was about to emerge, trapped within the cage of light. But the shoulders turned my worst fears into reality, as they proudly showed off a sign that ensured everyone that they knew which Digimon they were facing. There was only one Digimon to possess the sign on several locations of it's body.

And I feared this Digimon like no other. I feared the crimson eyes that were filled with hatred, the eyes that stared at me the moment that it's head began to emerge from the ground. The Digimon stared at me, recognized me as I recognized it. It stared at me with bloodlust on his once so innocent and kind face, but the moment that the sign on it's muzzle surface from the ground, I knew that there was no trace of this innocence at all at the moment. He was a being of bloodlust. I had made him that.

I remained in this trance, frozen to the spot, until the muzzle of the Digimon had finally completely surface from the ground. And as it did, the Digimon immediately let out a feral roar, began to shriek and growl. As his head was set free, Megidramon let out a single, ear-splitting roar and immediately tried to bite through the rods of light that were his cage. And it was this ear-splitting roar that pulled me back into reality and broke my trance.

Megidramon...

Guilmon...

"Am... Am I responsible for that?" I whispered, not believing my eyes. This was Megidramon before me, trapped within a cage of light. There was only one Megidramon in existence, and this Megidramon was Guilmon. But that'd mean that this Megidramon was Guilmon...

No one answered, and I continued to watch as Megidramon and his cage continued to rise from the ground. It wasn't until it's chest emerged that I noticed the state that the Dragon Digimon was in. It wasn't until I saw the large claw marks across the dragon's chest that I noticed that Megidramon was in a pretty bad condition.

And as I saw that, I let out a sigh. A sigh of relief. This was not Guilmon... This was another Megidramon. This could only be another Megidramon. Guilmon wasn't in such a state, he couldn't be.

"Yes you are, young Takato."

I froze. I froze, and glanced towards Azulongmon, his eyes resting on me.

"T-then this really is...?" I whispered, but couldn't finish my sentence, all strength suddenly leaving me. A cold feeling spread through my body, all warmth suddenly gone. It felt like all warmth around me had been swept away by a strong wind, leaving me in a large room of nothing but cold.

"This is Guilmon, Takato. This is your creation. This is Megidramon, your partner." assured me the largest of the four dragons.

"The bad state that Megidramon is in is due to his insane state. I believe Lucemon told you already, Takato Matsuki... Megidramon draws power from your hatred and anger. If you do not feed it with those, it's hunger will prevail and soon will turn it insane." added Goldramon.

"However, the bad state that it is in is not due to it's hunger, but because he was not with you. Two days ago, the Digital Hazard started what Lucemon had feared... What we call the 'Completion Protocol', the attempt of reuniting the two halves of the Digital Hazard that were separated. It must have exploited the fact that you activated it to enter the Digital World to start it's Completion Protocol." mused the pink dragon behind me, before turning to look at Goldramon.

"The Completion Protocol showed us once more how cunning the Digital Hazard is. It activated it's other half within Guilmon and unleashed it's potential by turning Guilmon into Megidramon. Don't worry, as far as we know, Megidramon has not hurt anyone in Shinjuku, but caused some damage... Guilmon was apparently located within a building when he digivolved, but no one came to harm." began the golden dragon.

"Megidramon then proceeded to move to the point closest to the Digital World, a location within Shinjuku where the barrier between the Digital World and the Real World was thin. It was in the sky above the Hypnos Towers, because, as you may know, the Juggernaut program of Hypnos once created a window, a weak spot, between the Digital World and the Real World." he continued, narrowing his eyes on me.

For a moment, it remained silent, safe for Megidramon still struggling against his cage, trying to rip it apart with his claws. I watched him and couldn't help but feel the guilt in my chest grow in weight... After all, this Digimon once had been my partner, Guilmon... No, he was still Guilmon, deep inside.

"Megidramon is dead."

I twirled around and stared at the golden dragon, shocked and yet confused at his words. What did he mean? After all, Megidramon was right there, in the cage! Was struggling, fighting for his freedom!

"That is what everyone in your world believes. Their theory is, that you have died in the Digital World, and that Guilmon felt your death and couldn't stand it, losing control of his powers. For that to make sense, you should know that the claw marks on Megidramon's chest have been created by himself... Not many Digimon can scratch Megidramon's body of Chrome Digizoid. He did it himself... Hurt himself to delete himself. That is, how powerful the Completion Protocol is." explained Goldramon.

"The Completion Protocol drove Megidramon to the point of killing itself in front of everyone's eyes, the result the scratches on his chest... The Digital Hazard exploited the fact that data is returned to the Digital World upon deletion. Once inside the Digital World, Megidramon's data reassembled instead of turning into a Digi-Egg, and he, being able to travel between the Quadrants with the power of the Digital Hazard, immediately entered the Eastern Quadrant. That is where we caught him yesterday. He was one step away from materializing in the Real World of the Eastern Quadrant. Just to be with you and the other half of the Digital Hazard." added the pink dragon.

"But even though he is close to you, he cannot be with you. Takato, he is mindless right now. He sees you, knows you, feels the Digital Hazard within you... But he is mindless and won't return to being Guilmon without your help. That is what this entire meeting today is about. That is why you are here. We want you to try to bring him back to reason." finished Azulongmon.

I didn't really know what to say that moment. My mind was kind of blank, still trying to catch up with all the information I had just learned. I was still trying to process everything when another thing added to the list of events that I hadn't foreseen... It was a golden light that appeared before me.

At least, it was golden when it showed up. But that changed pretty quickly. Within a moment of it's appearance, the golden light, the light that looked kind of holy, turned into the opposite... Absence of light, darkness. And this darkness turned into crimson light, but it had lost all of it's holy properties. Foul winds gathered, winds that reminded me of the time that I had forced Guilmon to digivolve into Megidramon. The rotting winds combined with the crimson light, created a small orb for a second, which then gained a distinct shape and slowly descended into my extended hands.

In my hands lay a tag with a crest inside. It resembled those that the original DigiDestined possessed, but the plate inside was black, the crest itself crimson... The Digital Hazard in the shape of a tag and crest. I examined it for a moment, then clenched it inside my fist and stared up at Azulongmon.

"What is this...?" I whispered, worry filling my voice.

"It is that which you feared, Takato. The Digital Hazard is your crest. It is what gives you strength, it is what will allow Guilmon to digivolve further than Champion in this quadrant of the Digital World. I feel your disgust for the Digital Hazard, Takato, but your fate is entwined with that of the Digital Hazard in any way possible. You were born as the vessel of the Digital Hazard... And your disgust towards it only gives the Digital Hazard more strength." replied Azulongmon.

"Takato Matsuki, vessel of the Digital Hazard... You are, in this quadrant of the Digital World, a DigiDestined. In your world, the DigiDestined are called Tamers, as you may know... In this quadrant, though, you are Takato Matsuda, the DigiDestined with the crest of hatred." revealed Goldramon.

It felt like a punch into the face.

"Your crest is the opposite to that of any other DigiDestined, as yours is the only crest of a negative emotion. Unlike courage, friendship, love, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, hope, light and kindness... Your crest is that of hatred. And I'm sorry... But that isn't all. There is another thing you should know... Megidramon is..." Magnadramon trailed off shortly, waited, and then finally continued, "...Guilmon's true Mega-Level. Gallantmon is only an alternative Mega-Level."

I didn't turn to her. I turned to Megidramon. I turned to my partner. I turned to Guilmon.

"Guilmon..." I whispered, my voice weak and broken. Things were going down the drain, and that way too fast for me. I had still not processed that the Digital Hazard had called Guilmon back to me and had turned him into the Digimon that I feared and hated. And now, I had to learn that I was not at all like the heroes of my childhood, rather than that, was a counterpart to them...

Megidramon was Guilmon's true Mega-Level...

And the sign that I hated was my crest.

The Digital Hazard, which had scarred me in the past and had nearly led to the death of Guilmon, was entwined with my past and my future, and was my present. In the past, it had done things without me knowing... And now, now I was to learn more about it, to make it even more of a part of me in the future.

But there was a question that was even more important than anything else.

How was I supposed to return Megidramon to Guilmon? Azulongmon had said it himself; Megidramon was mindless and wasn't listening to any command. So why would he listen to mine? He hadn't done so last time... Maybe he did recognize me, but he didn't listen to me... He wouldn't listen to me. He wasn't Guilmon as much as he was Megidramon, and with that the Digital Hazard... And I had no control over that, so how was I supposed to control Megidramon?!

I felt my legs going weak, but didn't even notice as they gave away or how I fell onto my knees in between the four dragons. Despair spread through my body, blank despair. No limb was any longer responding.

This wasn't any different from losing Guilmon. Guilmon could as well have been dead, I couldn't reach him, he was gone. Megidramon was Guilmon, somewhere deep inside... But he was out of reach, I would never reach him. I wouldn't be able to talk to him again. I wouldn't be able to play with him again.

I fell onto all fours.

He was gone, his place taken by a monster. The monster that Megidramon was...

My eyes stopped on the sign on Megidramon's chest. The Digital Hazard. It had taken Guilmon from me by turning him into Megidramon. My desperation directed to another target. I glared down at my right hand, stared at it for a moment, and then came to a conclusion. If there was any way to get Guilmon back, then it was involved with **that thing**.

Anger flooded my system. I rose until I was on my knees again, rose my right hand and pointed it at the dragon that was trying to escape it's prison.

"Give him back to me!" I screamed, my own voice far away, hoarse and strained, "Give Guilmon back to me! I command you to!"

I continued to stare at my right hand, awaiting the sign to flash and work it's magic. But it didn't. It didn't even react to my anger.

"Didn't you listen?! I command you to give Guilmon back to me! Turn Megidramon back into Guilmon! Please!" I was begging now, desperation filling my voice... But it was no use. The Digital Hazard was mocking me, was probably laughing at me. He wouldn't help me. He hadn't helped me this morning. It had been a coincidence, hadn't it? He had exploited my anger that morning to go active, and had just used Raidramon because Guilmon hadn't been near, thus saving Raidramon in the process.

He hadn't planned to save Raidramon. Raidramon was of no importance to it. Just a coincidence that he had survived.

As I realized this, I finally felt the last barriers breaking. Despair was taking me over... Before I knew, Megidramon's shape began to blur, my hand in between me and Megidramon slowly falling... Not long after that, the first tear rolled down my cheek.

Guilmon was of no importance to the Digital Hazard as well. Only Megidramon was... He wasn't interested in turning Megidramon back into Guilmon, and had no intention of ever listening to me.

I had lost Guilmon.

I had lost my partner to no one but myself.

Despair and loneliness was all that remained.

I was all alone.

* * *

It was hours later that Azulongmon finally spoke up again. It was hours later that I finally gained a hold of myself and managed to stop the tears. Goldramon and Magnadramon had long left, and I didn't even know when or how Megidramon had vanished. All I knew was, that the moment that I snapped back into reality, he and his cage were gone.

"Go home, Takato. Obviously, we were wrong. The Digital Hazard is not going to help us... And I fear that I will have to tell you that we cannot release Guilmon until he is himself again. Takato..." the sovereign trailed off and the closest to a sigh that I had ever heard from him echoed through the Celestial Plane, "Do not try it again. Do not try to bring Guilmon back until you understand why he doesn't return. It will only do you harm to see him like that, it will only break you if you fail again."

"What do you mean...?" I whispered as I rose from the ground.

"What I am saying is, Takato, that Guilmon won't return until you have come to realize something about yourself, the Digital Hazard and Guilmon. So I'm sending you home now. Return to live as if this meeting has never happened, do not think of Megidramon and Guilmon, and do not show any of the DigiDestined your crest. When the time has come, you may return here to regain your partner, Guilmon. But until then, this place should not in any way be approached by you again, as it will only do you harm." spoke the sovereign with a loud and clear voice.

"But... Guilmon!" I protested, gesturing into the direction that the cage had formerly been, only to find Azulongmon staring down at me with what seemed to be fury. Whatever emotion lay within him... It intimidated me, made me cringe away from him. In shame, I stared down at the ground.

What was wrong with me? I was powerless, couldn't do anything to help the DigiDestined, couldn't even help myself, and now I was disrespecting a sovereign? What was wrong with me?

"Go home, young Takato. It has been a long day. You are to return at a later point, a point at which you have learned what you need to know to turn Megidramon back into Guilmon. But until then, do not try it again." he spoke with a hint of finalization to his voice, and I knew that it was over that moment.

In shame, I lowered my head and stared at the white ground beneath my feet. And just a few seconds later, I felt the familiar feeling of moving in between the worlds. Azulongmon had sent me back to the Real World.

It was already late in the evening, the sun had set. As I shut the computer off and walked towards the bedroom to lie down, as that was the only thing that came to my mind in that moment, I noticed my schoolbag lying on the balcony, and opened the glass door to retrieve it. I picked it up, threw it across the room onto the couch, closed the door to the balcony again, and then dragged myself into the bedroom, where I collapsed onto the bed.

The day ended horribly. I felt more exhausted than ever before, the sadness dragging my mood down the drain with it.

The bitter taste of utter defeat lingered in the air.

I felt sick.

And there was no Guilmon to cheer me up, no Henry to pull me back up onto my feet, no Rika to kick my ass out of bed and drag me back to the light...

I was lost in darkness, was alone.

I reached for my pillow, buried my face into it, and shed the tears that had not been shed yet.

* * *

_And that's it for this chapter. Sure got a dark ending, huh? Lots of plot, though, or at least things important for the rest of this arc. Now, I know that this chapter was late again, despite my (repeated) promise to update each month... I know this may sound like a deja-vue, but I try to make monthly updates now, once again. Please don't be angry at me if it doesn't work out, it's like my life doesn't want me to keep my promises. Each time that I promised to make a monthly update, I suddenly get stuff thrown into my path._

_Now, a last comment regarding this chapter's content._

_I am a little unsure about the scene with the Hazard going out of control... I couldn't really think of any other way to portray the aspects of the Digital Hazard. In this case, I was trying to portray it's abilities of enhancing it's owners senses (Takato's hearing, for example), it's own will / uncontrollability, and it's ability to cause destruction (creation of fire / the orb Takato accidentally created). I was trying to show that Takato has access to the Digital Hazard now that he is aware of it, but has a long way to go until he would be able to control it, failing at the ability that was, according to Lucemon at least, the easiest to control (enhancing one's senses)._

_I know that the Digital Hazard's abilities may seem to be a little overpowered to some, but don't worry about it. At no point in this story am I going to make Takato overpowered. For now, even though it seemed like that for a moment, he doesn't even have control of the abilities. In the end, the Hazard will remain a moody little thing, I guess._

_Anyways, until the next update, which will be (hopefully!) in time next month. I'll REALLY try my best this time, okay? Might as well start early with writing it... For now, though, my focus goes back to the next chapter of II-Negative Mind, and possibly even the small story that I promised and that was chosen by the poll._

_Well, this is SorrowfulReincarnation, and..._

_So long~_


End file.
